Sonate Mare
by TaNyuuu-Chan
Summary: Autoras: Anne B., Beatriz Byron, Beta Holopainen, Bia Lilium, PoliMyiuChan e TáNyuuuChanUma viagem de intercâmbio é anunciada no início do ano letivo. Os septanistas de Hogwarts visitarão a escola brasileira Sonate Mare. Onde tudo mudará.
1. Capítulo 1 Intercâmbio ao Brasil

Capítulo 1 . Intercâmbio ao Brasil

- O que será que a Minerva quer nos contar? - disse Hermione dando pulinhos de ansiedade.

- Não sei. - Disse Harry - Deve ser mais uns de seus discursos sobre a morte de Dumbledore

Mesmo passado muito tempo desde sua morte, Harry ainda estremecia ao pensar em Dumbledore, ele ainda não acreditava. Mas mesmo assim recuperou a postura. O que iria pensar o Malfoy se descobrisse que ele estava andando por aí quase desabando em prantos por causa de Dumbledore?

Chegando ao salão principal, o trio pôde ver como a atmosfera estava mais leve, isso lhes deu um bom pressentimento. Sentaram-se perto de Neville e Dino, perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Mas antes que pudessem ouvir uma resposta, Minerva se levantou e fez um gesto pedindo silencio:

- Boa noite! - McGonnagal estava radiante esta noite, nem parecia a mesma. Ultimamente ela andava aos prantos e qualquer menção do nome de Dumbledore a fazia desabar. - Eu chamei todos aqui essa noite para lhes comunicar do programa de intercâmbio que Hogwarts está fazendo com a renomadíssima escola brasileira Sonate Mare. Quando Professor Liam - McGonnagal fez um gesto com o braço em direção de um homem magro de pele clara, olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros e compridos - me mandou uma coruja falando sobre esse projeto, logo soube que era isso que nós estávamos precisando! Todos os interessados em participar do programa devem preencher o formulário que deve estar em seus dormitórios agora - "Trabalho escravo!" murmurou Hermione indignada - e devem também pedir autorização a seus pais ou guardião. O programa começará dia 13 de Junho e todos deverão comparecer ao prédio do Ministério em Londres para pegarmos as chaves de portal.

Harry não parava de pensar em como seria uma escola de Magia e Bruxaria no Brasil, na verdade ele não pensava em nenhuma escola de magia fora Hogwarts, a única que teria visto com seus próprios olhos (já que ele apenas conheceu os alunos da Beauxbatons e Drumstrang).

Harry estava em seu dormitório, lendo seu formulário ao lado de Rony,que fantasiava a excursão que faria.

- Harry,será que tem muitos trouxas no Brasil? Será que a magia deles é diferente? Imagina Harry, nós andando pelo Brasil!

- Rony, nós não vamos nem sair da escola brasileira – disse Hermione secamente.

- Nossa Hermione,como você é otimista!

Harry nem prestou atenção na discussão rotineira, estava pensando em o que Dumbledore pensaria do intercâmbio. Fez um esforço tremendo para não pensar em Dumbledore, mas não podia evitar, queria muito que o bruxo em quem mais confiava estivesse lá se preparando e preparando os outros alunos.

- Bom, eu vou dormir,tenho que estudar umas coisas sobre o Brasil amanhã de manhã! Boa noite! – Hermione se despediu e desapareceu na escada do dormitório feminino.

- Rony, vamos dormir também, amanhã o café será mais cedo. Começarão os preparativos pro intercâmbio! – Disse Harry, com simplicidade.

Os dois chegaram ao dormitório e todos os outros meninos já haviam se deitado. Harry e Rony se despiram, colocaram seus pijamas e se deitaram. Harry sentia uma preocupação estranha... Um pressentimento ruim de que algo ira acontecer. Cobriu mais o rosto com as cobertas aconchegantes e adormeceu.

Harry acordou bem cedo para o café, desceu mas não havia ninguém no refeitório e nem nos dormitórios. Os fantasmas da escola não estavam circulando pelos corredores. Procurou-os em todos os lugares e não havia nem sinal da Professora McGonnagal. Sentiu um ar pesado nos corredores e uma revirada no estômago, sua cicatriz queimava. Ele caiu no chão, pressionando sua testa como nas últimas vezes em que sentira uma dor tão forte e, por mais estranho que seja, ouvia passos e ecos de vozes desdenhosas. A dor ia aumentando conforme os passos pareciam chegar mais perto dele.

Acordou. Sentiu-se como se estivesse voltando ao 5º ano em Hogwarts, quando sua mente era invadida, mas o sonho fora o primeiro sinal esquisito que recebera desde o começo do ano letivo. Olhou ao redor, não viu nenhum colega ainda dormindo, percebeu que já estava quase na hora do café. Vestiu o seu uniforme e desceu as escadas da Torre para o Refeitório, encontrando Rony e Hermione conversando empolgadamente sobre o Profeta Diário.

- Ei, Harry! Veja isso! Rita Skeeter escreveu uma coluna sobre a nossa excursão ao Brasil! – Disse Rony, que parecia mais animado, ou assustado, que o normal.

- Uma péssima coluna, você quer dizer. – Hermione acrescentou com muita ênfase.

Harry pegou o Profeta Diário da mão de Hermione e, com uma sombrancelha sobressaltada, começou a ler.

"Hogwarts, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria mais famosa da Grã-Bretanha, preparou uma surpresa agradável aos seus alunos. Neste ano letivo, a diretora Minerva McGonnagal preparou uma repentina excursão para uma outra Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, mas esta se encontra no Brasil! Aposto na empolgação dos seus queridos alunos em saber que no Brasil há muitos perigos, já que as criaturas mágicas mais perigosas vêm de lá (Maltunos, os quadrúpedes que perambulam à noite soltando extrato de ervas mágicas que causam paralisias). Ouvi dizer que os alunos brasileiros são completamente abaixo do nível, ainda bem que não temos nenhum auror brasileiro! Soltaram a bomba de que irão vários aurores irão acompanhar os alunos durante a excursão. Será que é por causa do menino Potter,que ainda não aprontou nenhuma este ano? (...)"

Rita Skeeter – Editora-Chefe e Colunista do Profeta Diário.

- Oh!! - Ron com curiosidade - Será que isso que a Rita Skeeter escreveu na coluna dela é verdade?!

- Agora fiquei com medo de ir ao Brasil, será que lá tem aranhas gigantes?!

- Ah, Ron você sabe que a Skeeter é uma mentirosa, como você pode acreditar naquela umazinha que inventou que eu tinha um romance com o Harry?!

- Sem mencionar o fato de que ela fez toda uma confusão por causa do Viktor!!

- E ainda deixou a sua mãe ficar com raiva de mim – fala corando um pouco.

- Ah, Hermione não me fale do Vitinho!!! - grita Ron com raiva!

- Ron ,eu não acredito que você continua com raiva do Viktor!!!

- Alias, eu SEI que o que a Skeeter falou é mentira por que eu mesma passei a noite toda ontem estudando sobre o Brasil. - fala Hermione com ar de superioridade.

- Não acredito Mione que você passou a noite toda ESTUDANDO?! Isso é realmente gostar de estudar!!

- Ron eu gosto de aprender coisas novas, ao contrário de você que só quer saber de Quadribol e vida boa!! – completamente ríspida.

- Ah! Deixem de brigar! Mione fala logo o que você aprendeu sobre o Brasil!! – Pergunta Harry com curiosidade.

- Harry eu aprendi várias coisas sobre o Brasil! Primeiro, a Skeeter é uma desinformada! Nós temos, sim, aurores brasileiros! E lá eles têm praias lindíssimas, e o nome da escola é "Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria Sonate Mare"

- O que é Sonate Maré, Mione?!?! – pergunta Ron -

- Se você estudasse saberia, Ron!! Sonate Mare é uma expressão em Latim que quer dizer Som do Mar!!

- Eu descobri também que o nome do Diretor deles é Liam e ele é bastante respeitado na comunidade bruxa.Fiquei sabendo que o Dumbledore o conheceu na Irlanda e eles se tornaram amigos e o próprio Dumbledore já planejava essa viagem para nós para o nosso ultimo ano!!

- De acordo com o que eu pesquisei seus gostos são bem variados. Ele ama musica clássica e parece ser um bruxo muito justo, que é muito exigente com seus alunos!

- Mione você tem certeza que num descobriu o que ele gosta de comer também?!?! – diz Ron rindo muito da amiga.

- É claro que não Ron!! – responde Mione com som de irritação na voz.

- Parem de brigar os dois!!! – disse Harry gritando - Temos muito que planejar para a nossa viagem!

Pode ser que no Brasil haja algum Horcrux, já que o Dumbledore conhecia o diretor dessa escola! Se o Dumbledore o conhecia bem, pode ser que tenha deixado alguma pista com ele!!

- Realmente Harry eu não tinha nem cogitado essa possibilidade! – respondeu Mione atenciosamente.

Enquanto isso no Brasil...

O Diretor da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria Sonate Mare faz um anúncio:

- Prestem atenção todos: A Partir do dia 13 de junho receberemos a ilustre visita dos alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts, então, por favor, tentem ser educados, amigáveis e não se intimidem com os alunos da Slytherin!

Após o discurso do diretor numa sala na Sonate Mare:

- Bia, como você acha que são esses alunos de Hogwarts?? Ouvi falar que o tal de Harry Potter, o menino que conseguiu deter Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, vem com eles nessa excursão!

- Não acredito Mau!! O HARRY POTTER? O BRUXO MAIS FAMOSO DO MUNDO? O SEU CLONE VEM NESSA EXCURSÃO??!!!!

Mau lhou-a nervoso, demonstrando nítido desagrado na brincadeira.

- Calma Mau é que eu to tendo uma crise de riso!!! – fala Bia gargalhando tão alto que todos na sala podiam escutar.

- Nossa Bia!! Percebi – olha com raiva para Bia.

Enquanto Mau e Bia conversam entram algumas pessoas na sala:

- Como é que é? O cover do Mau vem para o Brasil? – Gabriel entra rindo muito.

- Mas falta a cicatriz, Mau! Cadê sua cicatriz??? – Wint apontava para o centro de sua própria testa fazendo como que um raio com o dedo.

Débora viera para dentro da escola voando baixo com sua vassoura, entrando com todos, desequilibrou-se e caiu, tombando sobre o sofá onde Bia e Maurílio estavam.

- Hey, Déb, calma ai! Se você continuar voando assim, eu VOU ter uma cicatriz! Ebem pior que a do Harry!

As gargalhadas dos septanistas da Sonate Mare ecoavam por todo o andar. A Paula, que era particularmente habilidosa em fazer os objetos flutuarem, fez, com alguns Wingardium Leviosa e umas balançadas de varinha com que várias almofadas e fitas saíssem voando e acertando "equivocadamente" o Maurílio e a Bia.

O único que não parecia animado com toda aquela conversa era o Fabio, que se sentou num canto e convidou o Erick para uma partida de xadrez de bruxo.

- Que foi, cara? – Erick havia percebido que o amigo estava cabisbaixo.

- Nada!

Poli, que obviamente percebera o que estava acontecendo, interviu:

- O Fabio está com ciúmes do Mau! Porque a Bia está conversando com ele!

- Nada a ver, nada a ver!

Erick e Poli puxaram o Fabio de volta para o meio dos outros. O assunto já havia mudado:

- Mas, gente, vocês realmente não acham perigoso o Harry Potter vir para cá depois de tudo o que aconteceu? - Até no tom de voz Taís parecia estar realmente preocupada, ao contrário de todos os outros. Eles não viam problema algum na vinda de Hogwarts para o Brasil, muito pelo contrário! – Querem saber?! Gente, eu tenho de dar uma saída e já volto!

Taís saiu da sala onde estavam e, indo apressada pelos corredores, dirigiu-se ao andar superior, onde ficava a sala da Professora Carolina, oitavanista que, sendo renomada devido ao seu dom de profecia, dava Adivinhações para todas as salas, ainda que recém-formada.

Taís bateu de leve na porta. Carol entreabriu-a cobrindo as tatuagens de seu braço com um véu azul, da mesma cor que o resto da roupa.

- Desculpe, professora, incomodo?

- Taís!? Não, entre... Eu só estava treinando um pouco, você sabe, dançando.

Carol abriu a porta. Dentro de sua sala não havia uma única cadeira, mas várias almofadas coloridas no chão sobre um tapete que parecia persa. As duas mesas eram baixas, ao alcance de alguém que se sentasse no chão e tinham por tampo, sob vidro, fotos de vários lugares do Rio de Janeiro, a bandeira do Brasil e um mapa de Sonate Mare. Havia vários candelabros com velas brancas, e um incensório sobre a mesa central. Taís sentou-se à frente da professora, que a fitava profundamente:

- Por que você está preocupada, Tá? Sua irmã?

- Sim! A Beta está muito estranha. Ela acha que algo ruim vai acontecer, diz que o Dumbie já tinha avisado. Mas eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer na última coruja. E ela...

- Calma! Em primeiro lugar, você sabe que não deveria ter mexido nas correspondências da sua irmã. Ela ficou possessa quando soube que você havia lido a carta de Dumbledore. Depois, o que quer que Dumbledore tenha lhe dito, ele disse pensando que poderia voltar à Sonate Mare para explicar, mas... Ele já não pode! E a Beta sentiu isso mais que nós duas, você sabe disso.

- Carol, por favor, por favor, o que você está vendo? Por favor! O que vai acontecer?

Carol aproximou sua almofada de Taís, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos:

- Ta, me ouça, eu não vejo nada! Não vejo nada desde os ataques do PCC.

- Mas...

Outra batida na porta. Carol levantou-se para abrir. Thaíssa e Roberta esperavam do lado de fora apara avisar-lhe de reunião que Liam convocara. Depois do pronunciamento que fizera aos alunos, convocou uma reunião em sua sala e reclamava presença de todos os professores e dos dois recém-formados aurores.

Carol pediu um instante, fez sinal para que Taís ficasse dentro da sala até que retornasse e, num toque aguçado da varinha, mudou suas vestes. Saiu.

- Minha sala vai estar incendiada quando voltarmos! – Riu.

- Por que, Carol?

- A Taís está lá, Tha!

- Minha irmã? O que ela quer? – Beta parecia realmente surpresa com uma visita tão secreta.

- Ela está preocupada com você, Beta! Você deveria conversar com ela.

As três subiram um lance de escadas e encontraram-se com todos os demais professores de Sonate Mare. Todos seguiram então pelo longo corredor que dava à sala de Liam. Em ambos os lados, enormes armaduras medievais enfileiravam-se e, conforme os professores passavam, iam abaixando suas lanças e espadas em sinal de respeito, o reflexo de cada um passando pelos brilhantes escudos. O barulho dos metais movendo-se rangia nos ouvidos de todos. O clima estava pesado. Reuniões com tal urgência não eram comumente marcadas em Sonate Mare, Liam era conhecido por manter a calma e o controle de qualquer situação, mesmo aquelas cuja resolução parecia improvável, como quando os comensais da morte ressurgiram na Copa de Quadribol. Todos se entreolhavam receosos, indo em direção às gárgulas da porta.

Então uma risada descontraída e sonora vibrou por todo o corredor, ressoando nas armaduras.

- O que foi Lugui? Do que você está rindo?

Ele baixou os olhos, sabia que aquela não era hora de rir, apontou timidamente:

- As gárgulas...

Roberta e Renan começaram a rir também, lembrando-se da situação. Mas os demais professores continuavam olhando-os sérios. Lugui respirou fundo e tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem:

- Minha última prova no Trato de Criaturas Mágicas para o 7º ano foi oral. E eu perguntei a uma das alunas, a Bia, como ela devia fazer para controlar uma gárgula ainda não domada e... – Caiu no riso novamente.

Renan esfregou os olhos, e continuou a fala perdida de Lugui:

- Ela levantou-se da carteira. Fez a maior cara de quem sabe de tudo e respondeu – Renan começou a fazer voz fina, como que imitando a voz de Bia - "Oras, a gente deve sentar nela. Bem no meio, assim em cima do rabo, de quatro que nem cachorrinha!".

Todos riram. E no meio das risadas uma das gárgulas saltou para frente para atacá-los. As oito varinhas foram num segundo apontadas para ela, prontas para lançar os mais diversos feitiços assim que ela se movesse. A gárgula, porém, foi tomando forma humana, até todos reconhecerem diante de si o Thiago, professor de transfiguração.

- Oras, Thi, faça isso de novo e ficará petrificado para todo o sempre. – Emerson imitava uma estátua todo deformada, para riso e diversão de todos.

O clima pesado fora quebrado, e foi em plenas gargalhadas que os professores da Sonate Mare entraram na sala do diretor. Liam estava sentado em sua poltrona no centro, atrás de uma mesa grande de madeira. Beatriz (que era comumente chamada de Biah), a vice-diretora, estava sentada em outra poltrona, ao lado dele. Uma pena corria sozinha escrevendo nalgum pergaminho. Nos quadros atrás de Liam não havia uma única pessoa, os moradores de cada quadro foram terminantemente proibidos de ficar ali enquanto durasse a reunião e estavam visitando os outros quadros da escola. Havia cadeiras para todos, dispostas em forma de círculo pela grande sala. Todos se sentaram, sobrando ainda dois lugares.

- Esperamos mais alguém? – Thaíssa perguntou olhando em volta, certificando-se de que todos já estavam na sala.

Biah levantou a varinha e apontou-as para as cadeiras; elas saíram sapateando para fora da porta, desaparecendo após uma cambalhota pelo degrau inferior.

-Não, na verdade não. Receberemos em breve o retorno de duas de nossas ex-alunas, duas aurores para ser exata. – Piscou para onde o Renan, a Carol e a Roberta estavam. – Mas que não aparataram no Brasil ainda.

Beta bateu palmas:

- A Miz e a Anne vão voltar para o Brasil?

- Sim, vão sim. – Biah parecia tão contente com a notícia quanto os três oitavanistas. – No período em que fiquei no Canadá, estive conversando com a Anne sobre tudo o que tem acontecendo aqui no Brasil; com o intercâmbio dos alunos de Hogwarts, vamos precisar de nossas aurores conosco.

- Era justamente sobre isso que eu queria falar-lhes.

Liam levantou-se da poltrona. A um gesto da varinha, a pena voltou ao tinteiro, o pergaminho enrolou-se à pata de uma coruja marrom que logo alçou vôo. Ele continuou:

- Não é novidade, ou ao menos não deveria ser novidade a nenhum de vocês, que Voldemort voltou. – Exceção feita à Roberta e à Biah, todos torceram os rostos incomodados pelo nome. – Ora! Poupem-me! Somos todos bruxos aqui: professores e aurores. Se nós tememos a simples pronuncia do nome de Voldemort como poderemos enfrentá-lo?

Todos estavam silenciosos. Liam sentou-se e voltou a falar:

- Na verdade, o que tenho para dizer-lhes é simples. Como eu dizia, não é novidade para vocês que aquele que se intitula lorde das trevas ressurgiu. Também não deve ser novidade que ele e o menino Potter têm seus destinos entrelaçados. Bem, como vocês também devem ter imaginado, Harry Potter está entre os alunos de intercâmbio entre Hogwarts e Sonate Mare.

Todos o olhavam atentos. Apesar de não causarem surpresa, as palavras causavam certa comoção, um eco audível por toda a sala, que parecia sufocar cada bruxo ali presente. Liam fez uma pausa grave e recomeçou:

- Parece claro que estaremos em perigo durante todo o período de férias, até que os alunos da Hogwarts voltem para suas casas. Por outro lado, esse é um perigo que cedo ou tarde passaremos, então é melhor que seja agora, enquanto as forças do Ministério da Magia ainda não se exauriram. Pelo que Minerva me contou, as coisas não andam muito bem na Europa... Por qualquer motivo, aqui no Brasil os comensais só tiveram força em meio aos trouxas.

- Os ataques do PCC, Liam? – perguntou Thiago

Ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e continuou:

- Parece que o Brasil é o único país em que estamos melhor preparados para enfrentar Voldemort. Ele vai tentar matar Potter de novo, é melhor que seja aqui.

Elcio riu desdenhosamente:

- Vamos ver se eu entendi: esse intercâmbio todo é só para trazer Harry Potter para o Brasil para o protegermos, ainda que assim arrisquemos NOSSOS próprios alunos?

- Ai, Elcio, pega no meu pau e fica quieto, vai! - Biah apontava-lhe a varinha frouxamente.

Liam fixou os olhos na janela por onde sua coruja havia saído, respondendo devagar:

- A princípio não era. Dumbledore e eu vínhamos planejando esse tipo de intercâmbio a anos. Foi duro para ambos quando a Sonate Mare não pôde ir ao Torneio Tribuxo. Todavia... Sim! Estou trazendo o sétimo ano da Hogwarts para cá por causa de Harry Potter. Esse vai ser um ano decisivo para o mundo da magia, só a Sonate Mare está com força o suficiente para enfrentar Voldemort agora.

O assunto estava encerrado. Todos haviam compreendido os motivos e os perigos desse intercâmbio, porém nenhum deles parecia disposto a falar. Biah levantou-se:

- OK, é só isso! Curtam as férias, até 13 de Junho todos nós estaremos bem.

Um a um, professores e aurores foram se levantando e deixando a sala. Liam fez sinal para que Roberta ficasse. Carol ia ficando com ela:

-Pode indo, Carol. Encontramos-nos em sua sala, hum? - E virando-se a Liam – Diretor?

- Vou ser rápido. Só uma pergunta, Beta: Você e Biah foram as únicas a não tremerem à pronuncia do nome de Voldemort. A Beatriz eu compreendo, nós já lutamos muito contra ele e o vimos cair uma vez. Mas você, tão nova, tão inexperiente como auror, por quê? De onde vem essa frieza?

- Dumbledore! - Beta pareceu perder toda a voz após pronunciar o nome do bruxo morto, olhava em volta como que em busca de auxílio. – Olha, você e a Biah falam o nome de Vol... De Você-sabe-quem com todas as letras e sem medo. Eu ainda não consigo falar, mas... – Sua voz estremeceu um pouco, ela baixou os olhos antes de recuperar a fala, parecia tomar novo ânimo - Dumbledore falava sempre e sempre, parecia estar fazendo de propósito... Para que eu estivesse pronta, eu acho. Você está certo, Liam, não podemos ter medo de um nome se queremos vencer o portador desse nome.

- Eu até hoje não soube qual sua ligação com Alvo, mas eu o conhecia e sei de uma coisa: ele ficaria orgulhoso por ouvi-la falar assim. Vai, vai encontrar seus amigos.

Beta sorriu um sorriso triste e saiu.

Na sala da Carol estavam, sentados nas almofadas tomando chá, os três oitavanistas e Taís; Beta sentou-se junto a eles.

- Não é ótimo que a Miz e a Anne voltem para a Sonate Mare? – perguntou Renan dando um gole grande do chá.

Taís vibrou:

- As duas vão voltar? Isso merece um brinde!

Encheu sua xícara de chá e, rindo, passou o bule aos demais.

- Brindar com chá? Isso tinha de ser coisa de Taís!

Todos riram. Um por um, entretanto, todos encheram suas xícaras alegremente e preparavam-se para o brinde. Mas no momento em que encostou no bule, Carol derrubou-o com um grito, sendo lançada para trás e derrubando um dos candelabros sobre si. Os três correram acudi-la, apagando as velas e as roupas chamuscadas. Ela abriu os olhos, quase chorando, e apoiou-se no colo de Beta. Apesar do medo que sentiam, Renan ficou acariciando seu cabelo por uns instantes, enquanto Taís pegava-lhe um pouco de água.

- Carol, calma...

Ela bebeu rápida a água, fechou os olhos longamente e desculpou-se.

- Está tudo bem! Mas...

Nenhum dos três tinha coragem de perguntar. O que quer que ela tivesse visto, não podia ter sido bom para deixá-la naquele estado. Renan suspirou, tomou a mão dela entre as suas e foi acalmando-a:

- Carol, escuta, está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. O que quer que você tenha visto...

Ela levantou-se:

- Não. Uma luz vindo... Rápida... Incoercível... Era... – Ela segurava o choro, cada palavra parecia exigir um esforço enorme para sair por seus lábios - E então simplesmente... Tudo estava girando, e eu não sei! Eu não sei quem era mas... Alguém explodiu no ar!- Baixou os olhos pensando – A voz... – Os olhos faiscaram num súbito de medo - Lançaram o Avada Kedavra!

- Não pronuncie isso em voz alta, Carol! Mesmo sem a varinha! Você sabe que esta é uma maldição imperdoável!

- É Carol! E, fique calma, você não sabe ainda o que viu. Como poderia estar cer...

- Eu ouvi! ERA o Avada Kedavra...

Os olhos de Carol pareciam tomados de uma dor que não era apenas dela. Lançavam-se de lado a outro pela sala, procurando alguma coisa:

- Todos nós tocamos no bule?

As cabeças balançavam em respostas afirmativas. Carol respirou fundo:

- Então eu acho que algum de nós não sobreviverá a esse intercâmbio.

No mesmo momento, em outro lugar, uma outra voz chamava por seu senhor:

- Milorde! Milorde! – Rabicho vinha correndo e fazia uma profunda reverência ao seu mestre. – Assim que soube vim correndo. O menino! O menino Potter está saindo de Hogwarts!- Rabicho pausa pra respirar.

- Continue seu inútil! – gritou Voldemort

- Tudo que sei, mestre, é que ele irá para uma escola na Argentina chamada Sonata do Mar.

- É Sonate Mare seu imbecil! E não é na Argentina e sim no Brasil! Eu sabia que você era burro, mas nem tanto!Agora saia e chame Bellatrix e os outros, preciso combinar algo com eles.

Rabicho saiu mancando da sala e quando fechava a porta, via a luz verde do aposento se intensificar ainda mais. E pelo que ele conhecia seu mestre, isso não era nada bom. Pelo menos para Potter.


	2. Capítulo 2 Chegada à Sonate

Capítulo 2  
CHEGADA À SONATE MARE

O prédio do ministério estava um pouco mais cheio do que o normal. Quem estava acostumado com bruxos adultos entrando, saindo e visitando rotineiramente o local, assustou-se um pouco com a entrada de vários bruxos jovens usando trajes trouxas. Aquele era o tão esperado dia! Dia 13 de junho de 2006, dia em que eles iriam para o tão esperado intercâmbio. Claro que não eram todos os alunos que iriam para lá. Somente os do 7º ano.

- Mas quem se importa com isso??? – Disse Rony animado só pensando na maravilhosa viagem por vir.

- Rony!! – Murmurou Hermione, dando uma bronca em Rony – O Harry se importa com isso! Ele está assim desde que perguntamos a McGonagall porque os alunos do 6º ano não podiam vir para o intercâmbio. O pior é que ela nem nos contou o porquê disso!

- E daí? – Rony falou enquanto mordia um bolo de frutas que Sra. Weasley havia feito para a viagem.

- E daí que ele queria que sua irmã fosse junto! Você não sabe o quanto ele ficou chateado com isso. Caralho, você é tão sensível quanto um _explosivin!_ – Mione dá uma volta e deixa Rony ainda tentando digerir tudo que lhe foi dito.

_Are you missing me?_

_Not knowing where I am_

_Out there somewhere_

_Do you remember me?_

- Ginny! Eu estava te procurando. – Disse Harry ofegante

_Do you think of me?_

_When you are on your own_

_Do you wish that we_

_Had the chance to meet?_

- Eu estava pensando em você. – Ginny falou ficando corada.

_Never met you_

_Searching my roots_

_Lack of identity_

_Searching a proof_

_Are you the one_

_Searching my roots_

_Give me a sign_

_Searching a proof_

- Eu não te encontrava em nenhum lugar onde procurava.

_I hope that you'll agree_

_Sometimes we will meet_

_And you'll tell me your reasons_

_For giving me away_

- Eu queria poder te ver. Eu queria saber a razão de não poder te encontrar todo esse tempo.

_A day so long ago_

_Did you ever see my face?_

_Or hold me in your arms_

_Do you feel sorry now?_

- Oh Harry! Não quero que você me deixe. Vai que você me esqueça e me troque por uma daquelas brasileiras? – disse Ginny enquanto abraçava Harry

- E o que te faz pensar nisso? Ginny, eu te amo! Eu começo a te amar cada dia mais e mais. Você é minha vida. Nunca te trocaria por ninguém mais! – Harry enlaça seus braços em torno da cintura de Ginny e lhe dá um longo beijo. Mas não tão longo...

- Oh Ginny! Que bom que te encontrei, eu estava quase estuporando o seu irmão! Como ele consegue se tão imbecil ao ponto de não perceber que está atrapalhando as coisas falando aquelas asneiras? – disse uma Hermione irritada. Ginny que tinha acabado seu beijo com Harry por causa de sua "queridinha amiga" fez uma cara de "É!Como será que pode ter alguém que não se toca que está atrapalhando as coisas?" e lançou um olhar cortante.

Hermione, que finalmente tinha percebido a besteira que fez, saiu e disse:

– Huum... Nos vemos daqui alguns minutos, Harry. – E foi procurar Rony.

Harry e Ginny ficaram juntos por mais um tempo até Harry perceber que já era a hora de ir:

– Ginny, eu preciso ir agora, ok? Eu preciso ir – disse Harry vendo a cara de Ginny – Mas eu prometo que não vou esquecer de você, ok? Irei te mandar várias cartas e espero que se lembre de mim.

- Acho que está na hora de você ir. – lançou um olhar em direção a McGonagall – Não se esqueça de mim! – E deu-lhe um beijo de despedida.

- Atenção! Atenção, todos! - Minerva tentava juntar todos os alunos. Hoje ela estava vestida com maravilhosas vestes alaranjadas, que a deixavam muito mais jovem e alegre – Por Favor! Ouçam todos! Quando for exatamente oito horas, quero que todos toquem os objetos à frente. Separarei todos em grupos. Cada grupo terá uma chave de portal que os levarão ao encontro de Liam O'Brennan e Beatriz Byron, diretor e vice-diretora da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria Sonate Mare. Eles os levarão para a escola e explicarão tudo lá. Bom, será que estão todos aqui?Vamos ver – Minerva conjura uma lista e começa a fazer uma chamada – Estando todos aqui, vou separá-los. Alunos da Gryffindor aqui – aponta para um chapéu com um leão que lembrou muito a Harry sua amiga Luna Lovegood – Alunos da Hufflepuff por aqui – Aponta para um bichinho de pelúcia parecido com um castor. – Por Favor, Ravenclaw .– Um livro com um corvo na capa estava no espaço. – E por fim, Slytherin. – Um colar com duas cobras entrelaçadas era a chave de portal.- Já está na hora. Se aproximem. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... TOQUEM!

Harry sentiu ser puxado para frente pelo seu umbigo e tudo pareceu rodopiar a sua volta; só tinha usado chaves de portais umas poucas vezes, e ainda não se acostumara. Só alguns segundos depois de sentir o solo, Harry abriu os olhos. Ele queria se recuperar um pouco mais, mas começou a ouvir "oooh's" e a curiosidade falou mais alto.

Eles estavam em uma praia maravilhosa: águas cristalinas, rochas espalhadas por toda parte e uma vegetação maravilhosa. Ele podia jurar que tomou um Avada e foi pro paraíso...

– HEEEEEEEY, PIRRALHO!! SOLTA ESSA ESTRELA AÍ! _ESTUPEFAÇA!!_

Harry saiu imediatamente do seu transe, em que pensava ser alimentado por veelas dançando ula-ula, e viu uma mulher alta, mas com não mais que 1,70 de altura. Tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e compridos até a altura de seus ombros, os olhos verdes eram astutos e captavam tudo que acontecia a sua volta; vestia um vestido azul cor do oceano. Ela estava apontando sua varinha pra Goyle. A cena seria engraçada se ele não estivesse morrendo de medo dela.

- Hum.. Oi gente, eu sou a Biah, vice-diretora da Sonate Mare. Bom, vocês não vão ficar aqui. A escola não é muito longe daqui – Biah apontou para uma ilhota aparentemente só de rochas no meio do oceano - mas não se pode aparatar lá.

- E você acha que nós vamos para lá nadando?? – Disse Pansy com sua voz irritante.

- Bom, os alunos e eu vamos montados nesses Pelícalos – Graciosos animais marítimos apareceram. Eles eram azuis claro, o corpo lembrava cavalos marinhos, mas tinham pescoços e bicos compridos como o de uma ave; todos os alunos ficaram maravilhados com as criaturas – e você, bom, você sim pode chegar a nado. - Biah deu um sorrisinho discreto de satisfação com a cara de espanto de Pansy e continuou – Heeeeey seus bichas, o que estão esperando?? Podem montar! Dois em cada Pelícalos! Vaaaamos, eu não tenho o dia todo!! – E dirigindo-se à Pansy que subia também em um Pelícalo – Não, nada disso! Você aí, menininha, pode saindo daí! Você vai a nado.- E com um movimento com a varinha, as criaturas começaram a rumar em direção ao castelo e Pansy tentava alcançar todo mundo.

No caminho até a ilhota, os alunos ficavam maravilhados a cada surpresa.

- Harry, você acha que eles têm dragões na escola?

Mas Harry não respondeu, olhava fascinado uma criatura que voava sobre suas cabeças.

- Harry! Harry! Como será que é a escola? – Disse Rony, tentando acordar o amigo do transe.

- Vocês viram isso? – Harry parecia assombrado.

- Do que você está falando? – Rony parecia irritado com o fato de Harry sequer ter notado sua pergunta.

- Fawkes...- Ele respondeu.

Hermione mordeu os lábios; Harry por diversas vezes pensara ter visto ou ouvido a fênix desde que ela deixara Hogwarts após a morte de Dumbledore. Seriaesta a forma dele suportar a morte do diretor? Tentou traze-lo à realidade:

- Harry, desculpa, mas... O que a Fawkes estaria fazendo no Brasil? Como ela poderia cruzar o oceano? Ela ainda dee estarem algum lugar na Europa!

- Ah, cara, deixa disso! Responde: será que eles terão um dragão azul que solta gelo??? – Falou Rony excitadíssimo

- Larga mão de ser imbecil, Rony! – Disse Hermione irritada – Eu sei como é a escola. E é meio difícil eles terem um dragão azul que solte fogo, né? Francamente!!

- Parem de brigar vocês dois! – gritou Neville – Será que não dá pra ter paz? Aonde quer que eu vá, eu escuto vocês brigando!

Rony ficou com a cara no chão.

- Nossa, Neville, desculpa, não sabia que eu estava te incomodando... – disse Hermione com a voz abaixando cada vez mais até desaparecer.

- Neville! Cara! Eu preciso andar mais com você, eu não consigo fazer esses dois pararem de brigar nem por um instante – disse Harry muito surpreso.

- Desculpa gente – disse Neville ficando vermelho – é que a situação tava ficando difícil.

- Heeeeey, vocês vão sair daí ou ta difícil? – Biah enfiou a cabeça entre eles e só então eles perceberam que já tinham chegado.

- Cadê o castelo? – Perguntou Rony em um tom de voz meio medroso

- Aff, Rony! Você queria que simplesmente tivesse um castelo maravilhoso pra todo mundo ver?

- Er... Sim

- Ah como você é idiota! Aqui é como Hogwarts, tem todo tipo de feitiço anti trouxas. E mesmo para bruxos, ele não aparece assim. Você só pode entrar com alguém da escola, e com o tipo de magia certo – terminou Hermione com voz de superioridade.

- Nossa! – Biah com cara espantada – Você realmente deve ter feito uma pesquisa sobre aqui. Você é a Granger, né? Acho que a Beta deve ter comentado algo.

- Sim, eu sou a Granger, mas eu não conheço nenhuma Beta.

- Bom, ela é auror e foi algumas vezes à Hogwarts, enfim, você ainda vai conhecê-la – Biah foi aumentando o tom de voz para todos a ouvirem – Atenção!Agora irei entregar pra vocês essas frascos, tudo o que vocês precisam fazer é se encaminhar até aquela parede, jogar o conteúdo do frasco e atravessar a parede. Ô, garotinha, vai você primeiro – Biah empurrou a Pansy até a parede e assistiu a ela atravessar – Viram? É fácil!

Quando todos atravessaram a parede de pedra, se encontraram em um lugar digno de contos de fadas. Um gramado perfeito com flores coloridas e um caminho que levava até uma grande porta de um castelo.

- Olhem! – disse Simas – Uaau, estamos debaixo da água!

E eles realmente estavam. Se olhassem para as paredes e para o teto, só veriam a imensidão do oceano e várias criaturas marinhas. A grande porta de carvalho abriu-se e dela saiu um homem alto de barba e cabelos compridos e negros.

- Sejam bem vindos à Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Sonate Maré! Espero que aproveitem o tempo que ficarão aqui e façam várias amizades. Meu nome é Liam e eu sou o diretor. Sigam-me para o almoço e depois vocês irão para seus dormitórios, logo haverá tempo para apresentações.

Liam fez um gesto para todos o seguirem. Passaram pela porta de carvalho e viram um grande círculo se abrir diante deles. Ao redor do círculo havia várias e várias portas sendo que, entre cada uma delas, estalagmites enfeitavam o lugar e, no teto, várias estalactites símiles a lustres de cristal.

Mas Liam não parou diante nenhuma das portas. Atravessou o círculo em direção a uma porta branca e parou alguns instantes. Virou-se para os alunos e disse:

- Não atravessem a cachoeira, não quero ver nenhum aluno molhado – seu olhar foi de Pansy para Biah, que deu uma risadinha – Dividam-se em dois grupos, um vai para a direita, outro para a esquerda. Os da direita venham comigo, esquerda com a Biah.

Os olhos da Biah brilharam em direção da Pansy, que foi direto pro grupo da direita.

Eles contornaram a cachoeira, subiram uma ladeirinha e saíram em um grande jardim repleto de pequenas fadinhas e, em seu centro, três gigantescas mesas dispostas. Na primeira, viam-se crianças, provavelmente entre 11 e 14 anos; numa outra, adolescentes conversavam descontraidamente; na última mesa estavam as pessoas mais velhas, professores e outros funcionários da escola. Os alunos de Hogwarts se dispersaram pelas duas primeiras mesas.

Harry, Mione e Rony resolveram sentar perto das pessoas de sua idade.

- Mau! Maaaau! Olha! Seu clone! Olha! – dizia Fabio enquanto cutucava Maurílio.

- Eu vi, Fab. Mas não precisa fazer esse escândalo todo!- disse Mau meio irritado.

Nesse entremeio, Liam postou-se em seu lugar na mesa central e, levantando-se, anunciou:

- Por favor, ouçam todos! Bem vindo, visitantes. Espero que gostem daqui e façam muitas amizades. Gostaria de avisar a todos que nós faremos um Baile à Fantasia na sexta feira. Sim, eu sei que ninguém foi avisado disso e, por isso, não têm fantasias. Fiquem tranqüilos! Nós disponibilizaremos as fantasias para vocês. Vocês poderão pegá-las a partir de hoje com o professor Thiago de transfiguração. Por enquanto é só, sei que a grande maioria aqui ainda não comeu nada e nessas horas a fome não permite atenção a grandes discursos. Bom apetite a todos.

Surgiram nas mesas vários bolos, tortas salgadas, jarros de sucos coloridos e bandejas decoradas com frutas tropicas. Os alunos da Hogwarts logo começaram a saborear o café da manhã, mas nem todos estavam comendo. A notícia do baile causou certo burburinho em todos os alunos, especialmente os da própria Sonate, não acostumados a festas desse gênero no meio do semestre letivo.

- Poli! Paula! Isso vai ser tão lindo – Bia fala com os olhos brilhando – Uma festa a fantasia! Eu não vejo a hora disso chegar.

- Ah, eu sei por que a Bia está tão animada! Ela vai poder pegar o Harry original! – diz Poli enquanto apertava a bochecha da Bia.

- Principalmente se ele tiver vestido de gárgula – dizia Paula em gargalhadas.

- O quê?? A Bia vai sentar na gárgula de novo?? – Tá chegou rindo e se sentou entre o Wint e a Poli.

- Fab chifrudo!- Gritou Wint pra quem quisesse ouvir – A sua namoradinha quer catar o Harry original!

- Que namoradinha o quê? Eu não tenho nada com a Bia – disse Fab entre os dentes.

- Claro que não tem. – diz Biel – Ele é uma pin up!

- Cala boca seu loiro aguado! Você também sua bicha! – Chegou Erick defendendo o Fab.

Um risco marrom cortou o ar e os meninos se calam. Débora sai da vassoura e senta se do lado do Erick.

- Vocês ainda estão com isso? Já sei! Vou fazer um feitiço de paz – Déb levantou a varinha e murmurou, fazendo gestos grandese teatrais – _Pacificum totali! _

Uma luz prateada saiu da varinha de Déb, envolvendo todos na mesa e explode com um raio dourado que cai em, nada mais nada menos que...

- Mau, Mau! Acorda! – Poli tentava reanimar Maurílio de qualquer maneira.

- Ahn..Onde eu estou? – Mau finalmente parecia recuperar os sentidos.

- Nós estamos no jardim, a Deb tentou um feitiço para fazer os meninos pararem de brigar e acho que ele não deu muito certo – dizia Ta – e ele acabou saindo em você, e.. – Ta começou a gargalhar e não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Bom – disse Bia quase chorando de tanto rir – aí aconteceu isso.

- Isso o quê? – Mau perguntou muito assustado – O quê? Fala!

- Err... Bom, é melhor você mesmo ver. – Beta conjurou um espelho e entregou-o ao Mau.

Totalmente assustado, Maurílio conseguiu apenas balbuciar:

– C..co..como isso é possível?

- Licença por favor, o que aconteceu? – O verdadeiro Harry Potter estava lá meio preocupado.

- Ah, a Deb lançou um feitiço que foi parar em mim e eu fiquei com essa cicatriz – Mau ia dizendo enquanto afastava o espelho de sua cara

- Harry! Harry! Esse cara tomou a poção polissuco pra ficar idêntico a você! – disse Rony ao mesmo tempo maravilhado e espantado.

Diogo, o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, tinha chegado à cena e já estava morrendo de rir:

– Olha! Agora ele é o Harry cover completo! Até cicatriz ele tem!

Professora Carolina chega então séria:

- Hey! Parem com isso! Vocês não têm mais nada pra fazer? Saiam! Saiam! Mau, por favor venha comigo até a enfermaria

Carol levou-o pela mão para fora do salão, sendo acompanhados por olhares de todos os alunos. Débora então, lembrando-se da festa, pergunta aos amigos:

- Gente, eu vou buscar a minha fantasia. Quem quer ir comigo?

- Eu vou – disse Taís animada.- Quero ver todas as fantasias e escolher a melhor.

- Eu também vou – disse Poli - Vai que a gente chega de última hora e só sobra a fantasia de pirata caolho e perna de pau?

- Acho que eu e a Bia também vamos – disse Paula com os olhos brilhando – Imagina quais tipos de fantasias nós iremos encontrar?

- Aff! Eu que não vou sair correndo atrás de uma fantasia idiota! Depois eu vejo isso – Disse Fab com voz de superior.

- O Mau nem precisa de fantasia... – disse Wint gargalhando

- É só ele pegar uma roupa do Harry emprestado – continuou Biel morrendo de rir

- Ah, eu acho que vou com vocês, meninas. – disse Erick – Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer mesmo...

Terminado o almoço, os alunos espalharam-se. Os intercambistas foram levados a seus novos quartos pelos oitavanistas e, em geral, os alunos da Sonate os acompanharam, ansiosos por novas amizades.

Hermione acompanhava Carolina muito de perto, soubera que na Sonate havia oitavanistas, ao contrário das outras escolas de bruxaria, onde o ensino era dado até o sétimo ano.

- Hum... Carolina, quero dizer, professora, eu...Eu fiquei sabendo que a senhora se formou o ano passado, mas...

Carol entendeu a curiosidade da garota e adiantou-se em responder:

- Sim, sou oitavanista!

Hermione olhou-a inquisitivamente e ela continuou, sorrindo lisongeadamente.

- Pode me chamar de Carol, reserve o professora para a sala de aula, embora eu ache que vocês voltaram antes do fim das férias. Bem, aqui na Sonate Mare nós também nos formamos em 7 anos e então decidimos nossa profissão, embora estejamos sujeitos às exigências dos NIEM's, exatamente igual à Hogwarts. Acontece que ano passado, devido a situação pela qual estamos passando com comensais soltos e Você-Sabe-Quem de volta, alguns alunos da minha turma resolveram continuar na escola, exercendo sua profissão, mas também aprendendo.

Hermione sorriu largamente. Ficou imaginando se eles a aceitariam para o oitavo ano em Hogwarts. Carol continuou:

- No oitavo ano somos três: o Renan e a Beta, que são aurores, e eu, que fui convidada pelo Liam para ser professora de adivinhação, já que o professor que nos dava aula está de licença e talvez não volte.

Ouvindo o nome de Roberta, Hermione lembrou-se do comentário de Biah:

- Beta... A Beatriz me falou dela. Disse que ela já esteve em Hogwarts, mas não a reconheci por aqui.

- Ela costuma a ir muito a Hogwarts, ou melhor, costumava. Desde que Dumbledore morreu, ela evita ir lá. Acho que eles era amigos, mas eu não sei. – Carol começou a ficar distante, falando mais para si do que para Hermione – Ela nunca comentava com a gente os detalhes da viagem, trazia-nos presentes do Beco Diagonal e nos contava das novidades de Hogwarts, mas nunca explicava a ninguém... Até a Taís parece não saber o que a Beta tanto faz em Hogwarts. Também! A Biah sempre a deixa viajar... Sempre. A Biah deve saber...

- Quem é Taís?- perguntou Hermione,

Carol lembrou-se da presença da aluna e voltou-se a ela, de alguma forma arrependida do que estivera falando:

- Taís é irmã de Roberta. As duas estão sob a tutela da Biah desde pequenas. Os pais delas morreram lutando contra os comensais e elas ficaram em um orfanato trouxa até virem para cá.

Terminado de falar, Carol pediu licença e foi chamar atenção de umas alunas que estavam mexendo nos quadros, mais para fugir das perguntas de Hermione, que começavam a tornarem-se particulares demais.

No lado oposto do castelo, alguns alunos estavam firmes na decisão de primeiro escolher as fantasias para o baile e foram direto para a sala do professor Thiago, que já esperava que alunos fossem procurá-lo.

- Hum.. Oi gente – Thi havia aberto a porta de sua sala.

- Oi, professor – todos responderam em coro.

- Acho que vocês querem ver as fantasias, né? Vocês foram os primeiros a vir procurar por elas. Eu preciso falar com o professor Elcio. Podem entrar e ficar a vontade. Não destruam minha sala, ok?

- Obrigado, professor. Prometemos não estuporá-la! – Responderam todos.

- Tranquem a porta ao sair, sim?

-Tudo bem – respondeu Erick

- Bom, até mais.

Todos entraram na sala do professor. Era um lugar muito interessante,cheio de livros e objetos fascinantes, provavelmente com algum tipo de feitiço de transfiguração. No canto direito, abaixo de um grande vitral, havia uma grande caixa de madeira forrada com veludo púrpura onde as fantasias estavam depositadas.

- Olha isso, gente! – disse Paula rindo enquanto segurava uma das fantasias.

- Uaaaaau – Responderam Ta e Bia em uníssono.

- Isso é uma roupa de pin up!? – disse Deb maravilhada

- O Fab ia adorar usar isso na festa! – disse Poli rindo ainda mais alto que Paula.

- Tive uma idéia! – Falou Erick. - E se a gente reservar essa fantasia pro Fab?

- Eu tive uma idéia melhor – disse Taís em uma voz diabólica – E se nós enfeitiçarmos as fantasias pra todo mundo entrar no personagem?

- Ia ser lindo ver o Fab de pin up – Falou Deb com um brilhinho no olhar

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte – disse Paula baixinho – vamos enfeitiçar as fantasias agora.

- Ok, mas isso é segredo. Ninguém mais pode saber disso. – Falou Bia.

- Tudo bem! – disseram Poli e Erick

- Então vou começar o feitiço – Taís tirou sua varinha das vestes e começou a murmurar um feitiço. A luz vermelha que saia de sua varinha ia se intensificando cada vez mais até que simplesmente desapareceu

- É melhor nós irmos antes que o Thi volte – Falou Erick

Escolheram rapidamente suas fantasias e saíram da sala. E em alguns minutos, todos já tinham voltado para junto dos outros com a maior cara de inocentes possível.

A Sonate Mare estava em férias. Os alunos tinham a tarde livre para fazer o que quisessem. A grande maioria estava nos jardins do castelo jogando quadribol ou fazendo verdadeiros tours para conhecer o castelo. Os professores procuravam deixa-los sob pouca vigilância nessa época; ademais, os habitantes dos quadros e as fadinhas eram treinados para avisá-los caso houvesse algum problema.

- Vamos pregar uma peça no Diogo? – Disse Thaíssa, professora de Aritmância.

- Vamos! – respondeu Roberta, rindo maliciosamente.

- Eu sei que ele tem hábitos estranhos, mas não seria fácil fazer todo mundo saber – disse Renan, auror recém formado da Sonate Mare.

- Bem que eu queria ver ele de Drag Queen na festa a fantasia – Falou Emerson, professor de feiriços, entre risadas

- Crianças, vocês sabem quem está tirando um cochilo ao pé da cachoeira? – Falou Carol divertindo-se.

- Cara, eu preciso ver o Diogo de Drag Queen – Falou Lugui, professor do trato das criaturas mágicas.

- Bom, por acaso, eu tenho uma fantasia bem espalhafatosa em minha sala. – Falou Thi com voz de quem vai se divertir muito. – Eu já volto.

Ao pé da cachoeira de Sonate Mare, Diogo estava em seu sono profundo e tranqüilo enquanto, se aproximando, havia um grupo de professores e alunos do 8º ano confabulando.

- Thi, você trouxe? – perguntaram os outros baixinho

- Aqui. – Disse Thi apontando pra um bolo de tecido rosa fosforescente

- Vamos, rápido – disse Beta – está quase na hora.

O almoço estava tranqüilo como o de costume. Os visitantes já pareciam ter se enturmado e estavam conversando com seus novos amigos. Até que, de repente, ouviu-se uma música ao fundo.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,_

_Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,_

_But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,_

_I grew strong, and I learned how to get along, _

A cada minuto a música ia ficando mais alta...

_And so your back, from outer space,_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon yourface,_

_I should've changed that stupid lock,_

_I should've made you leave your key,_

_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me, _

Tudo começou a ficar escuro...

_Go on now go, walk out the door,_

_Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, _

_Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die,_

_Oh no not I, I will survive,_

_For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,_

_I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,_

_And I'll survive, I will survive,_

_Hey, Hey! _

Só se podia ver uma luz cor de rosa no centro da mesa dos professores...

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,_

_And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,_

_And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,_

_I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,_

_And you'll see me, somebody new,_

_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,_

_And so you felt like droppin' in and just expect me to be free,_

_Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me, _

De repente aparece o dono da voz que cantava, um vulto alto e magro.

_Go now go, walk out the door,_

_Just turn around now, cause' your not welcome anymore,_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,_

_Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die, _

Tudo fica claro e todos vêm que o vulto é, na verdade, nada mais nada menos que seu professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Diogo.

_Oh no not I, I will survive,_

_For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,_

_I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,_

_And I'll survive, I will survive. _

Depois da última pirueta, Diogo desaparece em uma fumaça púrpura e as pessoas no jardim começam a gargalhar que nem loucos.

Harry, Rony e Hermione observavam as pessoas gargalhando e, ainda rindo, não faziam a menor noção do que deveria ter acontecido... Mas nem tudo continuava 'alegre' de dentro da Sala dos Professores.

Os professores riam mais que nunca dentro da sala... Mas o diretor Liam, não gostou nada da situação.

- Posso saber o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Liam com uma alteração na voz.

- A gente quis descontrair um pouco, né... Estamos só nos divertindo! – Biah protestava.

- Não quero saber! – Liam continuava se alterando – A escola não é lugar para vocês se divertirem!

- Pois eu não vou ficar uma cabeça-dura igual a você, Liam. Porra,o que anda acontecendo com você ultimamente?!

Todos ficaram boquiabertos! Biah e Liam sempre se tratavam como amigos.

- Pois bem, se a Escola está se tornando uma diversão para você, espere ao longo do ano, professora Biah. – E logo, a voz de Liam se transformou em um murmúrio – Os dias vão ficar mais complicados do que parecem.

Liam saiu da sala e sumiu corredor afora, enquanto Diogo, segurando o riso, entrava. Sendo obviamente seguido de risos e gargalhadas...

- Isso foi realmente brutal! – Emerson não se agüentava em pé – Eu poderia ter impedido, sabe... Mas eu não queria apagar o seu GLAMOUR!

- Imagina uma JOANETE no palco! Diogo teve seus 5 minutos de fama! Se eu soubesse, te convidava como meu par pro Baile! – Thiago agora caçoava.

- Diogo, você foi uma bicha completa, uiii! – Biah esquecia-se da discussão e agora gargalha com o Lugui.

- Caralho,hein...imagino até o que os alunos devem estar comentando!

No Salão Principal, Mau havia acabado de chegar da Enfermaria e foi juntar-se aos seus amigos. Estavam conversando sobre o Diogo e, quando o viram,se animaram logo em mudar de assunto.

- Hei Mau, a Carol cuidou da sua cicatriz? – Pergunta Deb curiosa.

- Ah...ela deu um antídoto e disse que vai sumir em uma semana.

- Mau, você ficou sabendo do Baile a Fantasia? – pergunta Fabio

- Fiquei sim,cara. Mas nem sei que fantasia usar!

- Ah, a gente viu as fantasias, mas vamos escolher uma pra vo.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! GENTE, OLHEM AQUILO!- Deb apontou e todos olharam ao mesmo tempo, pela janela.

Fab, Mau, Tá ,Erick ,Beta ,Deb,Poli e Paula,que estavam conversando,ficaram boquiabertos! Bia e Harry Potter conversavam animadamente perto da cachoeira, sozinhos:

-... Ah, você vai se acostumar com a Escola! Tem um pessoal aqui que é muito doido, mas nem precisa se assustar! No Baile você vai conhecer bastante gente nova... -Bia comentava.

- Baile? Ah sim... Um Baile a Fantasia! Eu ainda não tenho fantasia... Aliás, nem sei onde achar – Harry, atentamente, conversava.

- Ah, depois eu te levo na sala do professor de Transfiguração, Thiago, e te mostro as fantasias!

- Aliás, tem que convidar alguém pra esse Baile, não tem?

- Tem sim, eu ainda não sei com quem vou... Para você ainda é pior, né? Nem conhece ninguém!

- Hum... Quer ir ao Baile comigo? – Harry perguntou, indiferente

- Ah..EU? Ah.. Tá.. Quero sim... - Respondeu sem jeito – Bom, eu preciso.. er..ah! Eu preciso pegar umas coisas com os meus amigos... Depois a gente se fala!

Bia se levantou num impulso e saiu correndo para o Salão Principal, de onde vira os amigos observando de longe... Chegou lá, ofegante e PLOOOOOFT, trombou com a gárgula do Salão Principal, para riso de todos.

- Conta aí Bia... O que ele te disse, o que ele te disse? – ofegava Tá, parando de rir.

- Então..ele me convidou pra ir ao Baile e...

- O QUÊ?! – grita Fab.

Todos olharam assustadospara ele.

- Bom..er..é que ele mal te conhece!

- Ah... Nada que não possa ser resolvido!

- Hmmmm... Sapequinha! – Comenta Paula – quero só ver, hein!

- Mas então... A hora do Baile está chegando! É hoje à noite! Weeeee!...Bom, o nosso querido professor Diogo já tava comemorando. – Poli ironiza.

- Pois é... Então.. Meninas, vamos vestir as nossas fantasias? – Disse Ta

Todas concordaram e foram pegar as suas fantasias, já que elas seriam as únicas usar fantasias que não haviam sido enfeitiçadas...ou era isso que elas pensavam que ia acontecer.

- Será que o feitiço vai dar certo? – Tá estava curiosa, enquanto vestia sua fantasia.

- Tomara que dê! Nenhuma brincadeira dessas pode dar errado! – Paula concluía, cedendo ao riso - Coitadinho do Fab, vai receber uma baita azaração.

NA.: A primeira música deste capítulo é "Are you missing me" do Elis em homenagem à sua vocalista que faleceu em 2006. A segunda já conhecida, é "I will survive" da Gloria Gaynor.

Espero que estejam gostando e escrevam reviews


	3. Capítulo 3 O Baile

Capítulo 3  
O BAILE

Chegando a hora do Baile, enquanto todos colocavam suas fantasias, foram terminados os preparativos. Perto da cachoeira, cuja cor mudou ao som de um feitiço do professor Elcio para um tom púrpuro com cheiro de violetas, estavam Rony, vestido de pirata, Harry, vestido de mímico, e Hermione, vestida de princesa do Lago dos Cisnes.

- Harry, sua fantasia está demais! Meus pais diziam que os mímicos eram grandes conhecedores de gesticulações, sabe? Parecem divertidos! – Hermione comentava com simplicidade

- Mas eu não quero fazer jus ao meu personagem...nem sei porque coloquei essa fantasia, mas era a melhor entre as fantasias de palhaço e centauro!

Rony e Hermione riram e logo avistaram os alunos da Sonate Mare que estavam chegando. Dentre eles, Tá ,Paula ,Beta ,Poli e Carol.

O Salão Principal e o Jardim estavam todos enfeitados com rosas grandes e exuberantes, que mudavam de cor. O chão do Salão mudara sua cor de cristal para um azul mais escuro brilhante onde se podia ver peixes nadando. No Salão e no Jardim havia mesas e mesas com deliciosas guloseimas e bebidas, dentre elasos famosos sapos de chocolate, feijãozinhos de todos os sabores, suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada.

- Uau! – disse Tá que vestia uma fantasia de vestes negras e vermelhas de vampira – Isso tá tão LEGAL!

- Aham! Não vejo a hora de atacar esses sapos de chocolate! – concluía Bia em sua bela fantasia de bailarina.

- Eu quero é que toque alguma música legal! – Poli brincava com o arco e a flecha de sua fantasia de elfa, olhando de um lado para o outro, fascinada com o primeiro Baile da escola depois de anos!

Deb vinha vestida de Boba-da-corte, montada em sua vassoura. Num pulo só, pousou e desceu sua vassoura entre os colegas.

- Aliás – disse ela interrompendo – a Biah disse que ia haver uma surpresa muito legal pra nós nesse Baile... Ah.. Beta? Que fantasia mais chique!

Nessa, todos se viraram e viram Beta fantasiada de dançarina de flamenco.

- Ah,eu? Que nada! Nem sapatear eu sei!

- Mas estamos todos bonitos, vamos arranjar uns bons pares assim! – Paula estava vestida de Bela Adormecida

- A Bia já tem um par,esqueceram? – Carol chegava vestida de fada-madrinha.

Logo mais á frente, eles avistavam Fab vestido de samurai procurando os seus amigos, então Tá lembrou.

- Gente, o feitiço! Lembram? Precisamos conjurar logo para que a brincadeira se inicie!

- Mas o que você vai fazer com a fantasia do Fab? Segundo os planos, ele deveria estar vestido de pin-up. – disse Déb

- É, eu sei, mas eu fiz um planinho claro...

- Iiiiii, com esse seu sorriso de perva já até imagino o que vai acontecer! – Deb desdenhava em seu tom

Em um lugar bem distante no Reino Unido...

Biah chegava num lugar completamente conhecido pra ela,um lugar que parecia uma loja com vários produtos estranhos. Ela olhou pro lado como quem procurava algo ou alguém, depois de uns dois minutos procurando ela exclamou com os olhos espertos brilhando:

- Nossa meninos, até que enfim encontrei vocês!

- Biiiiaahhhh!! – Cumprimentam duas vozes muito parecidas

- Vocês estão cada vez mais parecidos seus gêmeos sapequinhas!! – Fala com intimidade para aqueles gêmeos dos cabelos muito avermelhados!

- O que você está fazendo aqui Biah? – Pergunta com interesse George Weasley

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – Completa com uma cara sapeca

- Se você não falar, a gente não vai adivinhar mesmo Biah! – Fred olha e sorri para Biah

- Ta bom, eu conto, eu conto!! Sabe aquela idéia que vocês tinham de abrir uma filial da loja de logros de vocês, a Gemialidades Weasley, no Brasil?!!? – Sorri para os dois - É, eu acho que consegui isso pra vocês!!

- COMO É QUE É, BIAH??? – Fred olha espantado para aquela sapequinha em frente a ele!

- Não acredito Biiah!! É sério que você conseguiu isso pra gente?? Nossa é um sonho ampliar as nossas fronteiras de logros e brincadeiras para todos os adolescentes que precisam! – Agora gargalha o Fred Weasley

- Imagina irmão,os adolescentes do Brasil aprontando muito com os seus professores! – George completa feliz.

- Tenho certeza que eles não precisam de logros para aprontar lá no Brasil! Mas com os logros, vai ficar muito mais fácil! – Sorri Biah.

- Nossa Biah,você é a vice diretora que todos os alunos pediram a Merlin! – Fred faz uma dancinha,um tanto quanto estranha.

- Então quer dizer que vocês aceitam a proposta?? – Biah espera a resposta ansiosa;

- MAS É CLARO, BIIIIAAAHHH!! – Gritam os dois ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo para a vice diretora.

- Então arrumem já as malas de vocês, que nós estamos partindo já para a Sonate Mare, quanto antes melhor, e assim vocês aproveitam e se divertem na festa a fantasia que vai acontecer hoje na Escola, se não já estiver começando! – Corre pros gêmeos e aperta a bunda de Fred com um beliscão.

- Aiii Biah,calma nós já vamos arrumar nossas coisas! – Sai atrás de uma mala.

Na Sonate, os septanistas provavam que a Biah estava certa: mesmo sem nenhuma loja de logros, os alunos aprontavam uma das grandes. Tá pegou suas amigas e foram para uma sala atrás do Salão conjurar o feitiço. Rodeada pelas suas colegas, elaempunhou sua varinha e girou-a três vezes no sentido horário.

- Aberratio Usum Fantasie!

Uma luz vermelha e terna saiu da ponta da varinha e sumiu em duas piruetas.

- Oh-oh... - Tá estava com uma cara de notável espanto.

- Ouxe...Que foi Tá? – Poli perguntou.

- Acho que eu conjurei o feitiço errado...

Do lado de dentro do Salão, reflexos de luz iam se formando em volta das fantasias de cada aluno...

- Tá... Que feitiço você conjurou?...- Bia perguntou com cara de choro.

...E esses reflexos iam se espalhando por cada fantasia...

- A-acho que eu n-não quero saber! – Tá tremia – Só sei que o Liam vai nos matar!...

...BOOM!!!! Uma explosão de reflexos que se formava em volta das fantasias atingia as pessoas, que perguntava confusas o que estava acontecendo.

-...Precisamos encontrar um contra-feitiço! Isso que eu conjurei, Aberratio Usum Fantasie,é uma azaração que faz com que uma fantasia ou vestimenta tome uso do corpo que a usa! Ou seja, a pessoa será controlada pela fantasia!

- Mas não era isso o combinado? – Bia estava brava, achando que era uma brincadeira da amiga.

- Sim, mas TODAS as fantasias serão azaradas! INCLUSIVE AS NOSSAS! Eu me esqueci imunizar as nossas ao feitiço!

Do outro lado do Salão, Erick conjurava a azaração para mudar a fantasia de seu amigo. Mais para dentro do Salão, Fab que andava procurando os amigos, sentiu sua fantasia estremecer.

- Fab – chegou Mau vestido de pirata – porque os outros alunos estão tão desesperados?!

- Não sei, mas...

Ambas as fantasias começaram a brilhar. Porém, havia algo diferente, a fantasia de Fabio estava se transformando! De repente, a parte de baixo de sua fantasia tomou a forma arredondada de uma mini-saia branca com bolinhas cor-de-rosa e a parte de cima parecia um collant bem apertado, nas mesmas cores que a saia e na cabeça de Fabio, formava-se um grande laço rosa-choque.

- Fab, a minha fantasia está tremen... EITA!

Mau desatou a rir escandalosamente e foi com esforço que gritou:

– FAB,VOCÊ É REALMENTE UMA PIN-UP! – e atacou Fabio com sua réplica de espada de pirata.

- Mau, por que você fez isso?! Já não tenho problemas demais?!

- Mas eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo!

Fabio começou a dar piruetas e fazer poses ousadas e começou a soltar beijinhos e sorrisos.

- Er... Fábio, pára com isso...

- Mas, Mau...eu não consigo parar, porra!

Saindo da sala em que estavam as meninas causadoras da confusão, a azaração começou a refletir seu efeito nas _'pobres'_ (ou nem tão pobres assim) bruxinhas.

- Tá – Bia estava nas pontas do pé com sua fantasia de bailarina – FAZ ISSO PARAR! ISSO DÓI!...Tá... Táááá?! Por que você tá me olhando assim?!

- E-eu não posso evitar.. Eu.. Sou uma vampira... Esqueceu? – Tá se preparava para morder o primeiro pescoço que aparecesse ali

- TÁIS! O QUE VOCÊ FOI FAZER!? - Beta sapateava pelo chão azul escuro reluzente.

Em toda essa confusão, Deb conjurava tortas e jogava na cara dos alunos dando gargalhadas e pulos, Poli atirava flechas e mais flechas por todo o lado! Carol voava sem parar, sumia e aparecia, com suas asas de fada-madrinha!

- Gente.. Eu.. Eu acho que vou dormir... - Paula disse

- NÃO PAULA! NÃO DURMA! – dizia Bia tentando se desvencilhar das piruetas e de Tá, tentando morder todos os pescoços!

Mas era tarde, Paula já estava debruçada sobre uma larga mesa de suco de abóbora.

- Gente, eu não consigo parar de morder! AAAAAAAAAH! – Tá se desesperava! – Wiiiiiint, me ajuda aquiiiii!

Wint estava próximo, porém não conseguia ir ao encontro de Taís. Não fazia nada, apenas fugia de Maurílio, que, com sua espada de pirata, estava duelando com Rony, que também usava fantasia de pirata, deixando Fabio/Pin-up para trás, soltando beijinhos.

- Oh-oh – gritou Deb,segurando uma gargalhada – olhem só,um Comensal da Morte chegou! Buuuuu!

- Comensal?! AONDE?! – Beta odiava os Comensais, por um motivo próprio. Não parando de sapatear, ela olhou para frente e reconheceu as longas vestes negras e o capuz de Comensal.

Todos que estavam presentes tentaram olhar... Erickson, que estava vestido de Comensal da Morte, apontou sua varinha para Ta:

- CRUCIO!

- Nossa um Comensal da Morte – Grita Harry.

- Temos que fazer algo para impedir isso Harry! – Olha Ron com medo nos olhos.

- Como isso foi acontecer?? – Fala Hermione aflita.

As garotas responsáveis por isso olhavam aflitas para Ta. aquele segundo em que o feitiço foi conjurado pareceu distender-se anormalmente, como se o próprio tempo torcesse pela bruxa.

Mas por um milagre do destino,ou mesmo má pontaria do Erick,o Crucio não acertou a Tá, a maldição foi direto e certeira em Draco Malfoy,o aluno mais desprezível da Slytherin!!

Quando isso aconteceu, Neville não se agüentou de rir, e a Tá, que estava junto ao Draco, por pura pena do garoto,acabou salvando ele de um destino pior. Ou não. Pois no momento seguinte, ela mordeu o pescoço de Draco. Mas a confusão ainda não havia parado, Erick-comensal apontou sua varinha para Carol mas antes que Erick pronunciasse alguma palavra, seu rosto foi tomado por um tom rosado e subtamente caiu no chão.

Tá olhou para os lados para ver o que acontecera e viu Biah com sua varinha levantada junto de mais dois homens idênticos, altos e com cabelos flamejantes. Sua cara não estava muito animada. Na verdade, era uma mistura de ódio e preocupação. Não parecia a Biah que todos conheciam, alegre e brincalhona, era a Beatriz Bryon adulta, vice diretora da Sonate Mare.

- Por favor, fiquem exatamente onde estão – Disse Beatriz com um tom de voz seco e com desapontamento. – Beatriz foi até o meio do salão e foi apontando sua varinha em todos do baile, um por um e dissera as palavras... - ..._ Aberratio Inusium Fantasie _- raios de luz rosa prateada saíram da ponta da varinha de Biah e magicamente as pessoas voltavam ao normal. – Eu não quero explicações agora, quero os responsáveis por isso na minha sala amanhã à tarde. Eu conheço meus alunos, eu sei que vocês serão honestos. E, os que não são meus alunos, ainda assim eu sou responsável por vocês, posso muito bem fazer o que bem entender. Espero que venham falar comigo, pois se eu descobrir de outra forma será muito pior. Agora, aproveitem o resto do baile, alguns de vocês não têm culpa disso tudo, não merecem ter sua noite estragada. – e sentou-se em uma mesa com o gêmeos.

- Você está bem , Biah? – perguntou George preocupado.

- Bom, tinha um comensal na festa, um aluno vestido de, mas um comensal e um aluno de Hogwarts foi torturado. – Disse Biah desanimada

- Calma, essas coisa acontecem, aliás, isso já aconteceu com a gente. Não com um comensal é claro, mas com lobisomens, espíritos agourentos e coisas do gênero. Não culpe seus alunos, eles só queriam fazer uma brincadeira que não deu certo. – Disse Fred.

- Eu sei meninos, eu sei, eu já tive a idade deles, há algumas centenas de anos mas sim. – disse Biah meio cabisbaixa – Mas alguém teve a idéia e teve alguém com fantasia de comensal. Mas nunca permitiríamos uma fantasia dessas aqui. O problema é: porque o Erick usava aquilo e como ele conseguiu?

- Calma, isso você descobre amanhã, hoje é festa. Você merece dar uma relaxada – Disse George ternamente

- Ah meninos, como eu amo vocês – E abraçou os dois gêmeos.

Os olhares assustados não se distanciavam de Biah, os alunos não dançavam nem conversavam, apenas olhavam em volta tentando entender o que acontecera ali. Demorou cerca de uma hora até que a comoção desfez-se, especialmente entre os menores.

Algumas horas mais tarde, numa mesa tomando cerveja amanteigada, os alunos voltarama tocar no assunto:

- E o Draco ficou tão, mais tão agradecido que deu um fora espetacular na Pansy e pediu pra dançar com a Tá,e essa foi a estória de hoje!! – Fala Bia com ares de novela mexicana.

- Você tá inventando isso Bia?? – Mau olha assustado pra Bia!

Mau tinha perdido toda a confusão, por que enquanto tudo isso tava acontecendo a Deb jogou uma torta na cabeça dele, e o impacto foi tão forte que o Mau desmaiou!

- Nossa Deb que força sobrenatural!! Não é a toa que você é Batedora no time de Quadribol!! - Fala Poli com medo da força extraordinária de Déb.

- Quem se Lascou foi o Mau,que perdeu toda confusão e toda diversão que veio depois!!

Paula ri muito

- E o que aconteceu depois?? – Pergunta Mau com curiosidade

- Você nem pode falar nada Paula, você dormiu o tempo todo! Você perdeu o Draco Malfoy dando em cima da Ta, pow! - Ri Poli.

- Falem logo o que aconteceu depois, porra!! – Grita Mau curioso!

- Olha o Bichílio ta virando mocinha, já ta até falando palavrão! – Acrecenta o Professor Lugui! -

Maurílho torce os lábios em reprovação, tentando no entanto não demonstrar desgosto na brincadeira esperando que eles parassem de fazer trocadilhos estúpidos com seu nome.

– Eu pensei que o ápice da semana seria o Diogo de Drag, mas já vi que vai ser o Mau levando torta na cara mesmo! – Gargalha Emerson!

- Até agora eu tô esperando pra saber o que aconteceu e ninguém me conta!! - Mau irritava-se de tal maneira que a cicatriz que o feitiço mal feito de Débora lhe causara estava ficando estranha.

- Mau,eu acho que essa sua cicatriz vai ficar ai pra sempre!! – Bia olha de lado pra Mau!

- Ta bom, ta bom!! Agora me CONTEM O QUE ACONTECEU!! – Mau Furioso.-

- Calma não precisa se estressar a gente conta tudinho pra você!! – Fala Poli - Foi mais ou menos assim: como a Bia já falou hoje a Ta salvou o Draco hoje! E ele convidou-a pra dançar no baile!

- Ela nem queria isso!! - Ironiza Paula.

- É né, mas fazer o quê se a nossa amiga é gamada por um loiro aguado!?!? – Completa Poli

- Se bem que eu ainda acho o pior mal gosto o da Bia mesmo,o Harry é mó sem graça!! E tudo que acontece ele vai atrás da tal da Hermione pra resolver! – Fala Maurílio com raiva do seu clone.

- Nossa, o amor é tão lindo! – Emerson ri extremamente alto – O Maurílio ta com ciúmes do seu amado Harry Potter!

- Isso ainda vai acabar em casamento! – Diogo completa sério

- Isso tudo era pra explicar ao Mau o que aconteceu, né?? Até agora eu não escutei explicação alguma pro coitado!! – Fala Beta com expressão levemente zangada.

- Ah,como eu ia dizendo,depois do Crucio as pessoas continuaram a agir estranho,tudo por causa da Tá e aquela azaração doida dela!!! – Poli começa a rir e pede pra Bia continuar a explicar!!

- Depois de salvar o Draco ela correu pra morder o pescoço dele!! Foi extremamente bizarro, já que o Draco tava de Drácula e a Tá de vampira!!!!

- Imagina que casal tão feito um pro outro como esse?? É,e depois do acontecido os dois estão conversando a um tempo ali - – Paula aponta para o casal no outro lado do salão.

- Mais me diz uma coisa!!! Esse tal de Draco não tentou matar o Dumbledore?? – Questiona Mau.

Hermione como sempre sabe tudo escuta e se mete na conversa:

- É sim o Draco tentou "matar" o Dumbledore,mais não conseguiu e no fim a Professora Minerva aceitou o Draco de novo na escola!! Não sei o porquê disso já que o Draco é um Slytherin desgraçado!

- O que Mione?? Você xingando alguém?? Nossa essa eu merecia gravar pra posterioridade!!– Sorri Ron -

- O problema é que a Professora Minerva acha que o Draco não é tão mal assim, já que ele não conseguiu acabar com o Dumbledore de verdade!! – Neville se mete na conversa

- Então é com esse cara que nós deixamos a nossa amiga!?!? – Fab,ainda de Pin up,faz bico.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!! Ta com ciúme! - Grita Bia -

- Que nada pô!! Ciúme só de você mesmo Bia!! – Ri Paula -

- Sim,mas continuem a estória do baile! O que aconteceu depois?? Continua Bia!! – Fala Mau já afoito.

- Depois disso tudo,que por incrível que pareça só durou 20 minutos, a Biah apareceu e salvou a festa!!

- Ahh! Táaa!! Só isso!?!? Num aconteceu mais nada!?!? – Pergunta DE NOVO Mau.

- Ah,sim!! Uns gêmeos chegaram com ela e já começaram a paquerar as meninas, Eles chamaram a Poli e a Beta pra dançar com eles! - Responde Paula.

- Por falar nisso Paula,você quer dançar comigo?? – Diz com vergonha Neville.

-Ér..er.. Sim!! – Responde encabulada

Harry chegou à mesa e pediu para dançar com Bia, e ela aceitou. Mau em um ataque de ciúmes chamou Deb para dançar, e assim, aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a deixar a mesa e ir para a pista de dança. Não só quem estava na mesa, mas vários casais começaram a adentrar a pista de dança para dançar a música calma e romântica que estava tocando agora. Mas só havia três pessoas ainda nas mesas.

- Ron.. Você não quer.. quer.. quer dançar comigo? - Disse Mione que ficara com a face mais vermelha que os cabelo de Ron (se isso pode ser possível).

- Ah não Mione!Você não vê que eu estou ocupado bebendo _caipirinha de mandrágora tropical? _- Respondeu Ron levantando o copo com um líquido amarelo com rodelas vermelhas de algo que poderia ser a Mandrágora.

- Mas Roooon, eu quero muito dançar!

- Não vê que eu estou ocupado ô garota? Hey, Biel! - Ron chamou Biel - Você não quer dançar com ela?Ela não tá me deixando em paz!

- Cara, larga mão de ser tapado! Vai dançar com ela logo - Disse Biel encorajando o ruivo.

- Mas eu não to afim...

- RONALD WEASLEY!!! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FALAR ASSIM COMIGO?!?! COMO ALGUEM PODE SER TÃO TAPADO?? SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE? VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE NEM SE UM TRAGO CAIR BEM NA SUA CABEÇA!

- Calma Mione, não precisa ficar não irrita...

- IRRITADA?? EU NÃO ESTOU IRRITADA!! EU ESTOU FURIOSA! RON, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE?? OU SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER PERCEBER?!

- Se você me falasse o que é para perceber, seria bem mais fácil, entende? Cadê todo aquele papo de comunicação?

- E eu preciso te dizer, Ron? Será que você simplesmente não entende e não percebe que é você quem eu amo e quem eu sempre amei é você? Você não percebe que eu não consigo ficar um dia sem falar com você? - Mione parou para respirar e continuou - Que você me hipnotiza, que eu perco a noção de tempo quando eu estou com você? Que tudo o que importa para mim é a sua felicidade, principalmente se EU puder ser a pessoa que te faz feliz? Que meu dia melhora 200 quando você olha para mim nem que seja para falar um "Bom dia"? - Seus olhos já estavam cheio de lagrimas, faltando quase nada para desabar em prantos - será que você simplesmente não percebe que EU AMO VOCÊ?! - Neste momento, Mione não agüentando mais isso, saiu correndo para fora do salão enquanto Rony olhava petrificado para o ponto onde Mione estava há 1 minuto.

-Não querendo me intrometer, cara, mas acho que é melhor você ir falar com ela - Disse Biel dando tapinhas no ombro de Ron.

Mas antes que Ron pudesse segui-la, uma luz verde cruzou a sala, deixando Taís aos gritos.

O grito de Taís ecoou em todo o saguão, os alunos correram para a sala onde ela e Draco dançavam instantes antes. Draco estava caído no chão com Taís agachada ao seu lado. Ela apontava para duas pessoas trajando longas capas negras, com as cabeças cobertas por um capuz:

-Comensais!!! Eles o mataram! Foi a visão da Carol, o Avada Kedrava!

E caiu num choro assustado.

Renan e Roberta empunharam suas varinhas avançando aos saltos até as duas capas. Todos os professores perceberam o que aconteceria e começaram a afastar os alunos, porém estes, e especialmente os mais jovens, queriam ficar e ver a luta, desconhecendo o risco que correriam.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA_!

Um dos encapuzados aparatou a poucos centímetros de onde estava para fugir do feitiço de Roberta. O outro apontou para Renan e uma voz feminina soou firme:

- _Furunculus_

O corpo de Renan foi então tomado por furúnculos, ele olhou para si mesmo confuso, apontando a varinha para si e anulando o efeito do _furunculus_ enquanto a comensal ria alto. Ele aproveitou:

- _Locomotor mortis_

As pernas dela bambearam, derrubando-a no chão.

Enquanto isso, a outra comensal lançava dos repetidos _desaugenio _na direção de Beta, que se esquivava fazendo com que os feitiços ricocheteassem no chão e nas paredes acertando Wint, cujos dentes começaram a crescer rapidamente. As duas comensais distraíram-se olhando o garoto, ao que Renan e Roberta gritaram juntos:

- _PRETIFICUS TOTALUS_!

As duas congelaram instantaneamente, Beta apontou a varinha novamente para lançar algum outro feitiço, mas Renan impediu-a:

- Não!!! Beta, pensa bem... Quantas vezes você ouviu dizer que comensais conseguiram invadir uma escola só para lançar furúnculos e aumentar os dentes dos alunos?

Ela refletiu por um instante, e desarmou as duas encapuzadas.

Aproximou-se de uma delas:

-Vamos ver quem são, afinal.

Quando tirou a touca, sorriu aliviada e anulou seu feitiço, Renan riu e fez o mesmo.

- Anne!

A bruxa tinha aproximadamente 1,65 de altura, o corpo esguio e o rosto de traços delicados exceto pelos olhos e sobrancelhas, esses bem marcantes. Os cabelos, curtos desfiados e rapicados, mudavam de cor constantemente, (mas ambos lembravam que sempre acabavam variando mais entre o vermelho e preto). Os olhos negros sempre muito observadores carregavam quase sempre uma maquiagem pesada e também negra. Vestia sempre roupas negras e botas de salto alto fino e por cima, sua sempre presente capa negra que cobria todo seu corpo com um capuz hora abaixado, hora levantado.

- O que vocês duas estão querendo?

- Ver se nossos aurores prediletos não estão destreinados por ficar tanto tempo dentro do colégio!

Os quatro riram e se abraçaram.

Débora correu chamar Carol,que estava cuidando dos dentes do Wint, para avisá-la de que Mizuho e Anne estavam de volta ao Brasil.

Exceção feita aos alunos do primeiro ano, todos logo se dispersaram, deixando apenas um breve "ola" às duas recém-chegadas aurores. As crianças, entretanto, pareciam ainda mais assustadas, como se acreditassem que todos aviam sido vítima do _confundus _e não notassem as duas mulheres que os atacaram.

- Tudo bem, crianças. Elas são legais! - Carol chegou à sala e abraçou as duas amigas

Anne explicou:

- Nós só estávamos brincando... Somos aurores, igual ao Renan e à Beta, nos formamos com eles ano passado.

Os rostinhos se amenizaram, mas agora eles apareciam ainda mais interessados nas duas estranhas, que ficaram muito tempo respondendo às perguntas sobre sua vida de auror. Então Taís volta correndo à sala:

- Meninas, o Draco... O que vocês fizeram com ele, ele não está respondendo!

As duas se entreolharam por um instante:

- Como não? Não fizemos nada com ele, apenas lançamos o _Verdilius_ para assustar vocês e fazer vocês pensarem que fosse o _Avada_... Mas esse feitiço não faz NADA para a pessoa.

- Mas ele não está respondendo ainda...

Os cinco levantaram-se e, deixando os primeiranistas, seguiram Taís até junto do corpo encolhido e trêmulo de Draco. Mizuho abaixou e começou a falar com ele calmamente:

- Draco, não precisa ficar com medo, não somos comensais. O feitiço que lançamos só tornou sua blusa verde, mais nada... Pode levantar.

Ele ainda tremia e encolheu-se ainda mais. Anne apontou sua varinha a ele e falou séria:

- Escuta aqui: seja homem e levante porque nós não fizemos nada. Mas se você ficar aí tremendo que nem uma criancinha vou ser obrigada a conjurar uma mamadeira em sua boca.

Ele mexeu-se um pouco, relaxou o corpo e balbuciou:

- Vocês não são comensais mesmo? Eu... eu achei...

Os oitavanistas riram e se afastaram. Taís ficou a sós com ele:

- Que papelão, einh Draco! Você realmente passou nos seus NOM's?

O garoto levantou-se vermelho, olhava para Taís calado. Taís, percebendo a chateação dele, ainda tentou inutilmente animá-lo. Draco, entretanto, parecia nem ouvi-la, todo ele parecia concentrado em observar a garota em sua frente.

- Mas que raios você tem, Draco?

Ele sorriu. Taís encolheu os ombros e fez menção de se afastar, mas ele puxou sua mão:

- Não vai, não.

- Eu achei que você não quisesse mais falar comigo. – Disse Taís, o rosto branco já corando e os cabelos vermelhos voltando a um tom rosa claro.

Draco puxou-a para mais perto, acariciava-lhe os cabelos muito lisos. Ela, de súbito, abraçou-o forte e colou seus lábios nos dele, beijaram-se então.

Vendo a cena, Lugui sacolejou a varinha, permutando a música agitada que estava tocando por uma mais leve e lenta, própria para casais. Sobre a cabeça de todos havia velas pairando no ar, elas bailavam conforme o ritmo da música, alterando inclusive o grau de luminosidade do ambiente. A mudança brusca de música causou um breu total por um instante, então uma a uma as velas voltaram a acenderem-se ternas.

O efeito surpreendeu todos e gerou um clima agradável de romance. Logo, o salão estava tomado por casais rodopiando sobre o chão azul. Fred chamou Poli novamente para dançar. Harry puxara para dança a Bia, que aceitou com um sorrisinho tímido. Até mesmo a vice-diretora, Biah, chamara Diogo para dançar, ameaçando de suspensão todo e qualquer aluno que fizesse qualquer comentário engraçadinho a respeito.

Roberta, que estava em uma das mesas conversando com Anne, Mizuho e Renan, deu um gole grande de cerveja amanteigada e comentou desdenhosa:

- Lançaram mais alguma azaração por aqui, é? Vou vomitar se esse climazinho tosco continuar por muito tempo.

Os três olharam-na com nítido olhar de desaprovação. Mizuho defendeu:

- Esse efeito não é causado por magia nenhuma, Beta. É a idade, estamos num baile estudantil, não estamos?

- Oras, sou um ou dois anos mais velha que todos que estão ali, e apenas algumas décadas mais nova que a Biah e o Diogo, nem por isso vocês estão me vendo dançando fazendo papel de idiota. – Respondeu ela.

Anne torceu os lábios, impaciente:

- Ai, Roberta, cala a boca! Você só está assim porque a Taís está beijando o Draco!

Ela até então não tinha visto sua irmã com o garoto e ficou realmente furiosa.

- Minha irmã beijando aquele traidor? –Vociferou.

Fez menção de levantar-se para separar os dois, mas foi impedida pelos amigos.

- Gente, a Taís já é crescidinha, se quisesse ficar com a Hogwarts inteira, problema dela. Mas com o Malfoy não! Vocês sabem o que o Draco fez, a Tonks nos contou! Ele é mau, é um comensal! Minha irmã não pode sequer conversar com um cara assim, quem dirá beija-lo assim!

- Mas a McGonnagal confia nele e permitiu que ele voltasse para a Hogwarts. Com certeza ela sabe de algo que nem nós nem a Tonks sabemos. – Renan tentou ponderar, embora também não gostasse nem mesmo da presença do garoto sempre irônico.

- Grande! Alvo também confiava em Snape! E todos achávamos que ele sabia algo que nós não sabíamos, e todos queríamos acreditar que ele se arrependera dos erros dele de sua época de comensal, de todas as mortes que ele causou.- Beta agora já segurava o choro, visivelmente atordoada.

- Draco jamais matou ninguém. Ele não mataria Dumbledore.

- Draco permitiu que os comensais entrassem na escola, na sua escola, não se importando com todos os outros alunos que ele ainda tinha a audácia de chamar de amigos! O erro do Alvo causou a morte dele... Eu... Eu não posso deixar... A Taís... Ela é minha irmã...- Lágrimas grossas rolavam por seus olhos. Renan abraçou-a, fazendo sinal para que as amigas não dissessem nada, depois lhes explicaria.

Nisso Jorge apareceu:

- Er... Anh... Beta, eu... Dança comigo.

Ela soltou-se de Renan e olhou ainda confusa para o rosto sardento do gêmeo Wesley.

- Ah! Desculpa, eu... Eu não sabia que vocês dois... A gente conversa depois. – O garoto ficara sem jeito.

Renan riu. Desfez o engano e incentivou a amiga a aceitar o convite da dança. Quando ela saiu de braços dados com Jorge, Renan explicou que Beta estava estranha desde que chegara à Sonate a notícia da morte de Dumbledore e ninguém, nem mesmo sua irmã ou Liam sabiam o porquê de tanta comoção.

Na pista de dança os casais mantinham-se alheios uns dos outros. Os corpos colados balançavam de um lado para o outro no ritmo lento da música sem a menos consciência de que havia vários olhos atentos a eles vindos das mesas, permeadas de risos baixos das meninas comentando os novos casais da escola.

De um dos cantos, Fred sussurrava baixo no ouvido de Poli, procurando conhecer a menina que abraçava. Contavam, um ao outro, rindo baixo, lembranças da infância, aulas de suas respectivas escolas, jogos de quadribol, tudo. Fred de vez em quando aproximava-se de Poli, como se fosse a beijar, mas todas as vezes recuava sem graça. Então um gritinho estridente rompeu o fio que ligava a mente dos dois.

Parvati sorriu um sorriso grande para Fred:

- Fred, querido, preciso urgentemente roubar-lhe o par um pouco, preciso conversar com ela. Tudo bem? – E sem esperar sequer o garoto conseguir entender o que ela lhe dissera atou – Ora, obrigada. Estava certa de que você me compreenderia.

Segurou a mão de Poli e foi puxando-a até a mesa mais próxima. Poli sentou aturdida, sem saber se deveria sentir medo ou ódio da garota que lhe tirara dos braços de Fred. A garota olhava incessantemente os olhos de Poli, deixando-a um tanto receosa.

- Seu sinal... – Disse Parvati apontando para o sinal de nascença que Poli tinha no rosto, entra as duas sobrancelhas – Eu posso tocá-lo?

Poli sentiu-se ainda mais confusa. Será que aquela garota, cujo nome desconhecia, chamara-a até ali apenas para tocar o sinal em sua testa?

- Ouxe... Pode!

Parvati encostou o dedo na testa de Poli, insolitamente surpresa:

- É de verdade!!!

Poli retirou a mão da garota de seu rosto.

- É claro que é, achou que fosse o que? Confete?

Parvati levantou-se e fez uma grande reverência, quase encostando o rosto no próprio joelho.

- Desculpe-me, eu deveria ter reconhecido alguém tão respeitável como a senhora. Meu nome é Parvati e estarei a seu inteiro dispor até o momento em que voltar para meu país. E se a senhora assim o desejar, ficarei aqui no Brasil servindo-lhe. Farei tudo o que a senhora desejar, qualquer pedido seu será para mim a maior das ordens e eu...

- Levante-se, menina! – Poli incomodava-se com a servidão da moça, ainda sem entender-lhe as maneiras. – Mas o que... Pode sentar!!!

Parvati parecia ainda mais admirada com a simplicidade de Poli, mantinha os olhos fixos na testa dela, sentou-se.

- A senhora é muito gentil!

- Me chama de Poli!!! – impacientou-se.

- Poli? Ah! OK! Poli, a senhora é muito gentil. Com certeza seus chakras são muito desenvolvidos...

- Meus o que? – Indagou Poli, sem que Parvati lhe desse ouvidos.

- ... Você me ajuda a desenvolver os meus também? Por mais que eu medite, não consigo me concentrar e...

Poli compreendeu a confusão, mas não sentia o menor ânimo de convencer a empolgada e hiperativa garota a sua frente de que estava equivocada.

- Pervati... isso?

- Parvati!

- Ok, Parvati, faça-me um favor, eu vou ali conversar com o Fred e nos falamos mais tarde, tudo bem? - E levantou-se.

- Mas, senhora...

- Você disse que faria o que eu pedisse!

A garota encolheu-se na cadeira, resignada. Poli correu até Fred, que olhava ocioso para as pessoas dançando. A música já voltara a ser mais agitada, mas ele ainda tinha esperanças de dançar com Poli.

- Fred?

Ele sorriu.

- Achei que a louca da Parvati não fosse deixar você em paz nunca!

- Nem me fale! Mas podemos continuar de onde paramos, não...? -Inclinou o rosto para beijá-lo, seus lábios quase se tocavam quando Parvati reapareceu:

- A propósito, senhora, se a senhora precisar de algo, estarei bem aqui aguardando seu pedido.

Do fundo de sua alma Poli desejou lançar um crucio na garota e esquece-la até o fim daquela noite, mas tentou acalmar-se.

- Eu preciso de você agora, Parvati. Eu não sei onde eu coloquei minha varinha, acho que a derrubei em algum lugar quando nossas fantasias ainda estavam enfeitiçadas. Você pode procurá-la para mim?

- Claro!

Fred riu quando Parvati se afastou.

- Mas que garota irritante! De qualquer forma, pelo menos ela poderá procurar sua varinha para você.

- Minha varinha está com a Paula. Pedi que ela a guardasse para mim.

Riram, mas antes que pudessem fazer ou pensar qualquer coisa, ouviram uma voz gritar:

- Accio varinha da senhora Poli!

Poli abaixou a cabeça, consternada:

- Ai meu Merlim!

Num baque, Paula caiu no chão e foi arrastada até os pés de Parvati. A varinha de Poli rasgou o bolso da fantasia e voou até a mão estendida da aluna de Hogwarts, que lançou um olhar de desaprovação à Paula e correu levar a varinha de volta à dona.

- Encontrei-a, senhora, mas ela não estava no chão, estava com uma das alunas da Sonate Mare. Ela roubou-a de você!

Poli olhou desconsolada de Fred para Parvati e então para Paula. Pensou por um instante nas desculpas que pediria à Paula assim que se livrasse da praga indiana que insistia em lhe servir.

- Muito... Muito obrigada, Parvati. Agora acho que seria bom você ir meditar um pouco. Vá para o seu quarto e concentre-se em sua respiração, não permita que os sons da festa atrapalhem sua concentração nem por um instante. Amanhã conversamos.

Os olhos da garota sorriram, ela fez uma grande referência diante de Poli e retirou-se.

Fred dava gargalhadas, Poli esfregava os olhos incrédula:

- Vocês deixam loucos estudarem com os alunos normais na Hogwarts, é? - Riu também. Olhou para onde Paula estava, mas ela já estava de pé, conversando com a Débora e o Fábio. Quando olhou de novo para Fred, ele estava bem próximo dela. Fechou os olhos para beijá-lo.

- ATENÇÃO ALUNOS E PROFESSORES!

As luzes acenderam-se todas, a música cessou. Liam estava no centro do salão e falava:

- Já é tarde, espero que todos tenham se divertido, mas é hora de todos irem dormir. Excepcionalmente amanhã o café da manhã será servido às 11 e o almoço às 3 da tarde, lembrando a todos que não será permitida a circulação dos alunos pelo colégio até o amanhecer. Tenham todos um bom descanso. Eos alunos responsáveis pelo feitiço nas fantasias têm de comparecer à sala da Biah ao término do café da manhã, se tivermos de descobrir por outros meios que não a sinceridade de vocês, a punição será bem maior, não se esqueçam!

Todos os alunos foram sendo guiados pelos professores e monitores até seus quartos e, antes mesmo que Poli pudesse beijar Fred, já estava sendo arrastada pelas amigas ao dormitório.

Poli, Tá, Bia, Deb e Paula estavam voltando para seus dormitórios quando ouviram um barulho de choro. Preocupadas, foram ver de onde ele vinha e encontraram Hermione encolhida em um canto perto da cachoeira.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Poli.

- Ah claro, não se preocupem comigo, é só um cisco no meu olho - Respondeu Mione.

- É claro que você não está bem, você tá quase desidratando de tanto chorar - disse Bia.

- Falando nisso, você não que beber um copo d'água? - disse Paula que nesse instante conjurou um copo d'água e entregou a Mione.

- Mas moça, o que aconteceu pra você ficar assim? -Disse Tá enxugando as lagrimas de Mione com a ponta do vestido.

- Ah, isso é por causa do Ron, vocês sabem, aquele ruivo que anda comigo e com o Harry. - Respondeu Mione.

- O que ele fez? - perguntou Poli preocupada.

- Bom, eu gosto dele. Aí eu chamei ele pra dançar.

- E ele foi né? - perguntou Bia.

- Não - disse Mione com lagrimas nos olhos - Ele disse que tava tomando aquela caipirinha de mandrágora e que não queria dançar.

- QUE PANACA! - gritou Paula.

- Ai meu Merlim, que menino tapado! - disse Tá que levou a mão a testa em um gesto como se dissesse "ai ai como pode ter alguém tão lerdo no mundo?"

- Mas não parou por aí! - continuou Mione - Eu fiquei tão irritada com ele, que eu falei tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta. Tudo que eu guardei a minha vida inteira.

- Sério? - as meninas disseram em coro.

- Sério. - continuou - E sabe o que ele fez?

- O quê? - perguntaram.

- NADA! Absolutamente nada! Ele ficou me olhando com aquela cara de lesma dele e nem pra correr atrás de mim ele foi! Ele me deixou sozinha metade da festa - Mione voltava a chorar alto.

- Nossa, isso é horrível! - disse Tá dando o ombro para Mione chorar - Mas calma, ele ainda vai entender. Se ele é tão lerdo assim, isso deve ter sido um choque.

- É, ele ainda deve estar confuso. -disse Poli - Imagina se ele sente o mesmo por você e nem imaginava que o sentimento era recíproco?

- Gente, vocês só estão falando isso pra eu me sentir bem - disse Mione entre soluços.

- Não, a gente tá falando isso por que é o que parece mais sensato - Disse Paula.

- Eu realmente acho que ele deve sentir algo por você, vocês estão sempre juntos e tal - Completou Bia.

- Sério? Vocês acham isso mesmo - disse Mione que tinha parado de chorar.

- Sim - disseram as meninas em coro.

- Aliás, hoje você não está muito bem, você não quer ir dormir no nosso dormitório essa noite? Assim você fica mais tranqüila - Disse Tá bondosamente.

- A propósito, eu sou a Poli, essa é a Bia, - Poli apontou para uma menina de cabelos escuros e curtos com umas mechas vermelhas - essa é a Paula - apontou para uma garota com cabelos castanho e bem compridos que usava óculos - e essa é a Tá - por fim apontou para uma menina com cabelos pink no meio das costas.

- Prazer, meninas. - Falou Mione bem mais tranqüila, nem parecia que estava chorando há poucos minutos atrás, isso só era notado pelos olhos vermelhos.

E então as meninas foram para os dormitórios para mais uma noite calma de sono após uma noite muito cheia.


	4. Capítulo 4 Syntyperä

Capítulo 4  
SYNTYPERÄ

As onze horas da manhã seguinte, a maioria dos alunos já estava nas mesas de café da manhã. Quase não havia sons de conversa. A maior parte dos sons vinha dos talheres já que todos estavam cansados e sonolentos demais para comentar as novidades da noite anterior. Mione estava sentada junto com o grupo de meninas que havia conhecido na noite anterior, deixando Harry e Ron sozinhos em um canto.

- Ron, você ainda não me explicou o que aconteceu ontem à noite, eu só vi a Mione gritando com você, o que não é algo incomum, e depois você ficou olhando pro nada com cara de bobo - Disse Harry.

- Bom, tudo começou com ela querendo dançar. Mas sabe como é, Harry, qual é a graça de ficar rodopiando que nem bobos no meio de um salão? Então eu disse que não queria porque estava bebendo caipirinha - continuou Ron- e ela começou a ficar irritada.

- Nada muito inédito em se tratando de vocês dois - interrompeu Harry

- Você vai deixar eu continuar ou vai ficar enchendo?

- Calma, só foi um comentário!

- Então, como eu estava falando - falou Ron com um ar muito parecido com o de Hermione - Ela começou a falar muitas coisas. Mas nisso ela falou.. falou... ela falou que me am... que me amava - terminou Ron com a mesma cara da noite anterior.

- E você, Ron? Falou pra ela que você também a ama, não?

- Err... não - Ron faz uma expressão de quem finalmente entendeu o que se passava.

- Como não, Ron?? Como não?? Você desperdiçou a chance que você estava precisando desde o primeiro ano! Você está querendo contar isso a ela desde que ficou apaixonado por ela e perde a oportunidade? - Disse Harry em um tom muito irritado - Ronald Weasley, eu não falarei com você até que você vá lá e conte tudo para a Mione!

- Credo cara, você tá mandão que nem ela. Cuidado, eu posso me apaixonar por você. - Disse Ron em tom de brincadeira.

- Cai fora cara, meu negocio é aquele meu clone lá - Harry aponta para um garoto conversando com outros septanistas da Sonate. Podia-se dizer que ele era o reflexo de Harry.

- Putz, nunca vi ninguém tão convencido como você! É capaz de pegar um cara só porque ele é seu clone. Até parece o Malfoy.

- Hey, Roniquinho, você sabe que eu não gosto de loiros. O Draco não faz o meu tipo - Terminou Harry com uma pose muito gay.

- Eu, hein, acho melhor dar uma volta antes que você me agarre aqui. - Ron saiu em direção à cachoeira.

- Vai logo enquanto eu consigo me segurar! - Gritou Harry para Ron e voltou a comer suas frutas

- Nossa Potter, eu não sabia que já tinha assumido o romance com o Weasley - Disse uma voz arrastada no ouvido de Harry.

- Sai fora, Malfoy, você não sabe distinguir uma brincadeira da realidade.

- É, realmente, você anda tão afeminado que nem dá mais pra saber se você está brincando ou anda normal mesmo. - desdenhou Draco.

- Ah, cala sua boca! E você e os seus dois guarda-costas? Eu sei que ele são seus escravos sexuais, olha, tem até coleirinha e tudo.

- Não sei se você percebeu Potter, mas eu gosto é de mulher, e acho que deixei isso claro aqui. Não adianta você alimentar fantasiazinhas comigo porque eu estou comprometido.

- Querido, o loiro aqui é você. Quem não entende é você. Afinal, eu tenho namorada, tá? E eu estou muito bem com ela.

- É, pois é. Tão bem que anda saindo com uma das alunas da Sonate.

- Até aí você também está.

- Mas é diferente, eu não tenho namorada. Mas sabe que eu te entendo? E eu tenho até um pouco de compaixão por você. Afinal, ninguém merece namorar uma traidora do próprio sangue. Nem mesmo você, Potter. Mas eu te ofereci um outro caminho. Você não quis segui-lo.

- O assunto é entre eu e você. Deixe minha namorada fora disso! E eu não andaria com você nem que tivesse que andar com um trasgo e um explosivin.

- Bom, isso só mostra o quanto você é inferior, Potter. Andando com as companhias erradas, você nunca será bom o suficiente. Bom, um trasgo e um explosivin não são tão diferentes dos seus amiguinhos né?

- Malfoy, você está pedindo... - Harry tirara sua varinha do bolso - ESTUPEFAÇA!

- PROTEGO! - Draco foi bem mais rápido que Harry e bloqueou o feitiço.

- HEY HEY HEY! Que putaria é essa aqui? - Biah chegou e fez os meninos perceberem que não estavam em um lugar deserto, mas sim em cima de uma mesa em um salão lotado de gente.

- De...desculpa, Biah - Disse Harry com um tom de voz baixo. - Eu nem percebi que estava fazendo isso.

- É claro que não percebeu! Se percebesse, não estaria fazendo né? - Falou Biah.- Agora, os dois para a minha sala!

- Mas não foi nada... - falaram Harry e Draco em uníssono.

- Vocês pensam o que? Que aqui é a casa da mãe Joana? Não, aqui é uma escola, por mais incrível que possa parecer. E tem mais! Eu sou vice-diretora dessa bodega aqui, e então se eu quiser fazer vocês dois limparem o chão com a língua, eu posso!

- Mas isso é ilegal! Eu tenho vários contatos no Ministério, e se eles souberem disso, você está ferrada.- tentou defender-se Malfoy.

- Olha aqui moleque, se eu quiser, eu chamo uns mano aê e você já era.

-Ahn ahn... Err.. Biah, você não está falando sério, né? - Carol chegou para tentar acalmar a situação.

- Relaxa, gente! Eu tava só brincando. - Neste momento os meninos respiraram aliviados. - Mas não pensem que vocês escaparam de tudo. Sigam-me. AGORA!

Depois que Biah, Harry e Draco saíram do salão, as pessoas retomaram suas conversas.

- Ah, e aí Beta? Como foi ontem com o ruivo? - disse Renan em tom de brincadeira.

- É, ela tava toda esstressadinha com a Tá, mas foi só ele aparecer que ela ficou toda calminha - Falou Carol sentando na mesa.

- Huuum, será que alguém aqui tá apaixonada? - brincou Tha.

- Pára gente! Ele só me convidou pra dançar. - disse Beta com as bochechas escarlates.

- E você aceitou! - falou Miz zombeteira.

- Claro, né, você queria o quê? Que eu dissesse "Ah não, não vou dançar com você porque meus amigos vão me encher o saco amanhã"?- falou Beta irritada.

- Tá, você não podia ser indelicada com ele...- falou Ann.

- Mas também, se você não estava interessada, não precisava beijá-lo, né! - continuou Thi deixando Beta cada vez mais vermelha.

- Foi ele que veio me beijar, tá bom? - disse Beta ficando constrangida.

- É mas se você não quisesse, não continuaria lá com ele como você ficou. - rebateu Carol.

- Ah, Beta! Admite vai, você gosta dele. - disse Tha

- Eu adoraria continuar conversando com vocês, mas eu preciso buscar minhas coisas para a aula com o Liam. Tchaaau - acenou Beta e foi correndo para o dormitório.

- Não adianta, gente. Ela nunca irá admitir - disse Renan.

Terminado o café da manhã, Bia, Poli, Tá, Deb, Paula e Mione foram em direção das salas de aula conversando, Rony sabia que precisava se desculpar pela noite anterior e correu atrás das meninas, tentando alcançar Hermione que apressava o passo ao nota-lo:

- Err.. Oi, Mione, tudo bem? - Rony sentiu sua voz estremecer, não podia tocar no assunto, não teria coragem de declarar-se para ela.

- O que você acha? - respondeu Hermione secamente.

Rony pensou dez mil respostas, cem mil assuntos e não conseguiu escolher nada para dizer-lhe. Arrependia-se de tê-las seguido.

- Deve estar tudo bem, né? - continuou Ron não dando tempo para Mione responder - Enfim, escuta, você poderia me emprestar o trabalho do professor Lugui? Eu vou ter aula com ele logo logo, mas não consegui terminar o trabalho, faltam 20 centímetros. Aliás, eu ainda não sei como converter essas coisas.

- Ô, queridinho, acho que é bom você ir logo pra sua aula antes que leve um _Avaka Kedava _- Disse Paula em um tom muito parecido com o de Severus Snape.

- Mas.. eu só.. - continuou Ron

- Mas agora é hora de estudar, ok? Tchaaau - Disse Tá e empurrou Ron para o corredor.

- Eu não acredito que ele ainda vem me pedir lição depois de tudo que eu disse ontem! -disse Mione com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Calma, amiga, esquece ele, tá bom? - disse Poli enquanto se sentava em uma das carteiras da sala de Poções.

- Eu sei do que ela precisa! - disse Bia com um brilho nos olhos.

- O quê? - perguntaram as meninas em coro.

- Ela precisa dar uma relaxada e sair um pouco. Vamos fazer assim, hoje depois do jantar nós saímos escondidas e vamos dar uma volta em alguma praia por aí - disse Bia feliz.

- Ótima idéia - disse Deb - Assim não vai ter nada mais pra atrapalhar e nem aborrecer a gente.

- Mas isso não é contra as regras? - disse Mione - Digo, não estamos autorizadas a sair por aí. Hoje em dia as coisas andam perigosas. E o castelo deve ser protegido..

- Ah, dá una relaxada, Mione, - disse Tá - você tá assim por causa disso, você não sai. Você liga muito pras regras, elas foram feitas para serem quebradas. E...bom, eu sei quem nos ajudará a sair daqui!

- Concordo, - continuou Paula - assim você fica louca qualquer dia desses. E aliás, ninguém vai perceber

- É, Mione, vamos! Please - disse Bia com uma carinha fofa

- Tá bom vai - falou Mione - Mas só hoje ok? Ah meninas! Como é bom ter vocês aqui para me ajudar...

- Sim, é muito bom isso, senhorita, mas agora não é hora disso tá bom? - Disse Elcio se intrometendo na conversa. - Isso por incrível que pareça, é uma aula de poções.

- Desculpe, professor - disse Mione sem jeito.

_-Milorde, o senhor me chamou? - Disse Bellatrix que fazia uma profunda reverência em frente a Voldemort._

_- Sim, Bella - Uma voz fria respondeu - Tenho notícias, notícias de um servo meu. Bem úteis, aliás._

_- O que o senhor quer que eu faça, Lorde? _

_- Eu descobri uma maneira de trazer Potter a mim. - Disse a voz fria. - Chame mais três servos e partam para a América imediatamente. Acho que consegui uma maneira de fazê-lo vir para cá. E vai ser essa noite._

_- Sim, mestre. Então já vou indo - Fez uma grande reverência novamente e se retirou da sala._

_- Finalmente acabarei com ele e... __Harry... Harry... HARRY!! HARRY ACORDA!_

- Ahn? O que foi que aconteceu? - disse Harry meio zonzo.

- Você pegou no sono e começou a falar com uma voz sinistra... Algo tipo "Finalmente acabarei com ele" e começou a rir. Sério, cara, eu fiquei morrendo de medo. - Ron nem parava para respirar. - Eu nunca te vi assim. A não ser quando.. quando...HARRY! Você não anda sonhando com isso de novo, anda? Você não deveria fechar sua mente? O que aconteceu no sonho? Alguém estava sendo atacado? Porque Harry, se sim, você pode salvar a vida de alguém. Assim como você salvou a do meu pai.

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA FICAR QUIETO UM POUCO? - Disse Harry irritado

- Calma, cara.. Tá bom, não falo mais nada. - Disse um Ron ofendido.

- Credo! Você parece a Mione falando. Parece que você quer preencher a lacuna dela aqui, pois está agindo igual a ela. E sim, eu estava sonhando com ele. E parecia real como as outras vezes. Mas ninguém estava sendo atacado no momento. Mas...

- Mas o que, Harry?

- Mas ele estava planejando atacar alguém. Atacar alguém só para chegar até mim.

- Meu, eu acho que você anda com mania de perseguição. Tudo tem que ser por você.

- Ah desculpa, Ronald. Mas acho que não pedi para assassinarem meus pais e nem pra ganhar essa cicatriz idiota em troca!

- Eu não falei por mal. Eu só fiz um comentário. Mas hey, vamos comer. Já deu a hora do jantar faz tempo.

- Vamos, estou morrendo de fome. - disse Harry e foi caminhando junto com Ron para o jantar.

Não aconteceu nada de excepcional no jantar. A mesa onde os septanistas costumavam comer estava anormalmente silenciosa. Não havia conversas, só se ouvia o barulho dos talheres. As meninas estavam extremamente agitadas, querendo terminar logo seu prato e, quando já estava dando a hora combinada, saíram da mesa e foram caminhado para os dormitórios como se fossem simplesmente dormir, evitando suspeitas para seus planos noturnos.

Vinte minutos depois que as amigas tinham se retirado, Harry e Ron acabaram de jantar e subiram conversando:

- Sabe no que eu andei pensando?

- No que? - perguntou Harry

- Acho que vou falar com a Mione hoje, eu não agüento mais ficar sem falar com ela. E também preciso muito dizer tudo o que eu sinto, porque parece que eu vou explodir.

- Guarde seu romantismo para ela. E o que você está esperando? Vá logo falar com ela.

- Você não quer ir junto, pelo menos até o dormitório?

- Huuum.. tá bom.

Harry e Ron caminharam lentamente até o quarto que Mione dividia com Déb e Bia:.

- Mione, sou eu. Abre a porta, por favor? - disse Rony enquanto dava batidas na porta - Eu sei que eu fui babaca, por favor, me atenda. Eu prometo que nunca mais cometerei nenhum erro. Que eu vou ser mais atencioso. Que não darei mais mancadas. Prometo que farei cada segundo juntos seja perfeito. Promet...

- Ah, assim não dá Ron. - Harry tirou sua varinha das vestes e disse - _Alorromora_ - e a porta abriu com um click. Mas ao contrário do que esperavam, não havia Hermione ou qualquer outra garota no quarto. Harry teve um pressentimento estranho, um frio percorreu de alto a baixo sua espinha e ele teve certeza de que a amiga não estava nos limites da escola:

- RON! Eu acho que Mione deve estar encrencada! Será que Vol...

- Pára de falar isso, Harry! Você quer me deixar mais preocupado ainda!

- Precisamos fazer algo e urgente. Vamos procurá-la! - e mais baixo, como se falasse consigo mesmo - Mas como vamos sair do castelo?

- Quem falou em sair do castelo?!

O olhar de Rony ficou vidrado, não havia lhe ocorrido a possibilidade de que Hermione teria burlado as regras e conseguido sair da Sonate. Ficou embasbacado olhando o nada em volta até perceber que Harry atirara-se pela porta, correndo. Saiu acelerado atrás do amigo, sem entender o súbito desespero dele. Tentava convencê-lo ofegante:

- Harry, nós não vamos conseguir sair do castelo! Pense bem! As meninas não podem ter saído...

Mas Harry tinha um pressentimento estranho e, de alguma forma, sabia para onde deveria ir.

Parou em frente a uma parede na parte leste do jardim. Ficou parado olhando por um instante, fechou os olhos e correu em direção a ela. Rony, que estava um pouco atrás, imaginou que o amigo enlouquecera. Com certeza todas as entradas e saídas da Sonate estariam guardadas por feitiço e, ainda que ele conseguisse descobrir uma delas, era praticamente impossível que a encontrasse desguardada. Tapou os olhos com a mão, esperando o baque de Harry contra a parede. Mas segundos depois, não ouvindo nada de anormal, destapou-os, procurando o amigo.

- Aberta?!

Correu também em direção à parede e atravessou-a. Harry estava parado observando. Eles estavam num corredor que parecia cortar o oceano, em ambos os lados a água erguia-se a vários metros de altura e podiam veros mais diversos peixes e algas por perto. Rony tocou na água incrédulo:

- É molhada mesmo!

Harry mal deu ouvidos ao comentário pouco construtivo do amigo, preocupado que estava com outras questões:

- Não há ninguém aqui... A passagem estava aberta... Tem algo errado...

- Cara, como você sabia onde atravessar?

- Eu... Eu ñ sei...

Foram andando cautelosos pelo corredor, esperando por mais feitiços. Então o grito do Wesley fez a parede de água estremecer:

- Harry! Olha!

- O que Ron? - respondeu Harry desinteressado.

- Olha! Um dragão azul! Olha! Ele solta gelo! Eu disse! Eu sabia que tinha! E ele está guardando a escola.

- Ah que maravilhoso! Assim só facilita as coisas pra gente - disse Harry irônico.

- Caso você não tenha percebido, meu irmão cuida de dragões e eu também sei um bocado sobre eles - Ron caminhou até o dragão, passou sua mão sobre sua asa e murmurou palavras em uma língua estranha. O dragão incrivelmente pareceu entender e fez uma reverencia a Ron. - Venha Harry! Rápido! Ele irá nos ajudar a encontrá-la.

Ron subiu no lombo do dragão e ajudou Harry a fazer o mesmo. Ron deu cinco palmadinhas na cabeça dele e murmurou outras palavras estranhas para o dragão. Harry não entendera nada, mas parecia que o dragão sim, pois ele abriu suas asas e voou pela imensidão azul escura do céu. Por onde eles saíram, parecia um pequeno túnel em um rochedo, ninguém imaginaria que abaixo desse rochedo havia um castelo submerso. O dragão parecia saber aonde encontrar Mione, pois estava voando sem Rony guiá-lo.

- Ron, essa sua habilidade com dragões não parece ser algo que aprendeu com seu irmão - disse Harry

- Bom, eu aprendi muita coisa sim com ele. Mas o que acontece é que eu tenho um dom especial - disse Ron - Eu... eu consigo me comunicar com dragões, eles me entendem.

- É como eu com as cobras?

- Humm... Acho que sim, mas não conheço e nunca ouvi falar de nenhum bruxo com esse poder. E tem certas coisas que não é bem... huum... necessário contar aos outros, você se mete muito em apuros por causa disso.

- Realmente - concordou Harry.

O dragão pousou em terra firme, deviam ter atravessado o oceano até chegar ao Brasil. Em uma placa no porto estava escrito "Bem vindo a Florianópolis". Mas a atenção dos garotos foi voltada para um grupo de meninas correndo na praia e rindo alto. Entre elas, estava Hermione. Harry pulou das costas do dragão e correu em direção às meninas:

- Estão todas bem?

Elas olhavam entre si incrédulas, Hermione torceu os lábios em desaprovação assim que viu Rony descendo do dragão;

- Huum.. Mione?

- Wesley?

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Como soube que eu estava aqui?

- Bom, isso não importa agora. Eu preciso falar algo bem mais importante.

- O quê,?

- Lembra da noite do baile?

As meninas e Harry observaram por um instante indecisos, então Débora lembrou:

- Acho que a gente deve sair daqui, povo.

- É, é melhor deixá-los a sós - concordaram todos e saíram para um lugar mais afastado.

- Sinto muito pela noite passada. - Continuava o garoto sem notar que os amigos estavam se afastando.

- É bom que sinta - disse Hermione seca.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Ron estava pensando sobre a noite anterior. Tudo o que ele mais queria era uma chance de contar tudo o que sentia à Mione, mas ele já havia perdido sua chance. Se ele não tivesse sido tão panaca, eles já estariam juntos. Ele já teria sua amada a seus braços, já teria provado a sua tão desejada boca, não precisaria sair correndo igual um louco para finalmente lhe falar sobre seus sentimentos. Ele nunca foi de fazer isso, mas agora estava fazendo, estava correndo atrás de mais uma chance. Mais uma chance de provar seu amor à Mione. E dessa vez ele não iria desperdiçar.

- Bom, a nossa super conversa está tão boa, mas eu preciso ir embora, ok? - disse Mione impacientemente.

- Mas espera - Ron a puxou pelo braço. - Eu ainda não disse tudo que pretendia.

- Você não sente muito? Ótimo! Agora, eu não to com tempo de ficar ouvindo suas basbaquices, ok? Não saí da Sonate pra ter um imbecil no meu caminho

- Calma ok? Eu vim em paz. Tudo o que eu mais quero no momento é resolver isso, tá bom?

- Então faça isso logo pois eu não tenho a noite inteira, minha vida não é tão inútil quanto a sua.

- Sabe, isso tudo me deixou tão confuso e...

- Meu filho, se o seu problema é confusão, faça um feitiço para desconfundir. Ah, desculpa, você é tão burro que nem um Wingadium Leviosa você sabe fazer.

- Mione, eu só vim aqui pra tirar essa confusão da minha cabeça...

- RONALD WEASLEY! COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE? DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE ACONTECEU ONTEM VOCÊ VEM PEDIR QUE EU FAÇA UM FEITÇO DE DESCONFUSÃO?

- Mione, você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

-Não entendi? Não entendi? É.. Eu realmente não entendo como eu pude me apaixonar por alguém como você.

- Mione, quer para de ser infantil? Será que você não pode só me escutar por alguns minutos?

- Não, não estou sendo infan... - Ron colocou o dedo nos lábios de Mione como se pedisse silêncio.

- Agora é minha hora de falar, tá bom? Deixa eu só falar e depois se você quiser, pode me jogar quantos _crucios_ quiser.

- Pode deixar que lembrarei disso.

- Olha, eu realmente não esperava aquilo. Eu não esperava que meu sonho se tornasse realidade. Você realmente me pegou de surpresa. Nunca iria imaginar que você sentia tudo isso por mim.

- É, você nunca espera de mim mais que um livro falante, né?

- Mione, eu não quero brigar com você, tá bom? Ontem mais cedo, eu ouvi você falando com o Harry sobre aquele menino da Soante, o Wint. Você disse que ele parecia ser interessante e que queria ser apresentada a ela. Você sabe como eu me senti? Eu me senti no chão! Sabe o que é nutrir uma paixão secreta por alguém por 7 anos e de repente tudo desmoronar na sua cabeça porque a pessoa amada não parece se importar com você?Ou você acha que eu sou tão burro e insensível que nem posso amar alguém?

- Ron, eu...

- Eu ainda não terminei Mione. Como você se sentiria se você descobrisse que a pessoa que você ama não tem interesse em você? Eu não podia desabafar com Harry, pois ele iria falar com você. Minha única saída foi a bebida. – disse Ron com um tom melancólico na voz – Eu queria ter dançado com você, eu realmente queria. Mas eu não consegui. Não conseguira te tocar imaginando que você pertencia outro. Não conseguiria chegar perto de você sem você ser minha. Sem poder te beijar, te abraçar. Seria mais doloroso que mil _crucios_. Eu preferi não ter essa tortura. Mas isso foi um erro, eu errei em não ir dançar com você. Quem sabe isso nem teria acontecido e nós já estaríamos juntos e felizes

- Oh Ron, eu não imaginava... – Mione parou de falar quando viu a expressão do rosto de Ron.

- Sabe, Mione, eu nunca te deixei como último recurso. Você sempre foi e sempre será a primeira na minha vida. Você é meu primeiro pensamento na hora de acordar e o último antes de dormir. Mione eu te amo. Por favor, não fique brava comigo, eu tive meus motivos.

- Oh Ron, se você tivesse me falado, nada disso teria...

Mione não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Ron encostou seus lábios nos dela. Ficaram alguns instantes assim, sentindo os lábios um do outro, a respiração um do outro. Os dois se olhavam como se não se conhecessem, parecia tudo extremamente novo. Então Rony segurou a cabeça de Mione entre as mãos, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos os cabelos da menina, que sorriu e abraçou-o. Os corpos muito colados arfaram por um instante, então Mione fechou os olhos e foi colocando devagar a língua dentro da boca de Rony, que desceu uma das mãos até a cintura de Mione para segurá-la e retribuía o carinho da amiga. Da namorada!

- Espero que agora não restem dúvidas de quanto eu amo você e mais nada nesse mundo irá nos separar. – E então lhe deu outro beijo.

- Oh Ron, eu te amo muito.

- Huum... Não querendo interromper o casalzinho fofo, mas já está tarde, amanhã temos que acordar cedo – disse Bia.

- Verdade – disse Ron que gritou algo em uma língua muito estranha que fez o dragão vir em sua direção.

- Eu não acredito! – disse Mione. – Esse é o dragão azul de que você falou no dia que chegamos! Eu nunca iria imaginar que ele existia.

- Nós podemos dar uma volta nele? – Disseram Tá, Poli e Bia em coro.

- Huum... Acho que não tem problema, afinal, o dragão é de vocês – Disse Ron com uma cara divertida.

- Hey Paula, Deb, venham! – disse Poli

- É... É que eu tenho medo de altura. – Disse Paula timidamente e todos caíram na gargalhada.

Não precisa ter medo – disse Deb encorajando Paula – Voar é maravilhoso, você nem vai perceber que está nas alturas. Venha, – Deb colocou Paula no lombo do Dragão - é só não olhar para baixo e seja feliz.

- Mas e você, Deb? – disse Tá – Você não tem com a gente no dragão?

- Não, eu prefiro ir na vassoura mesmo

- Tá bom então – disse Bia – Mas e vocês? – disse se dirigindo a Ron, Mione e Harry – Como é que vocês voltam?

- Isso é simples – disse Harry – _Accio vassouras_ - e minutos depois, duas vassouras vieram a seu encontro.

- Bom, a gente se encontra lá – disse Bia e todos começaram a voar pelo oceano.

- Como isso aqui é lindo – disse Mione para Ron

- Lindo como você! Olha aquelas estrelas. – Rony apontou para pontos muito brilhantes no céu – Mione, quer namorar comigo? – Rony tirou uma caixinha de seu bolso

- Sim! Sim! Sim! – Os olhos da garota sorriram, ele tirou um anel da caixinha e foi em direção a Mione para colocá-lo em seu dedo, mas o anel foi jogando no mar por causa de um jato de luz vermelha que o atingiu.

- _Estupefaça!_ – gritou Harry em direção aos pontos luminosos que cada vez aumentavam de tamanho até que se pode ver que era pessoas lançando feitiços.

As roupas negras dos opositores, com capuzes cobrindo seus rostos, fizeram o grupo de estudantes estremecer. É bem verdade que a Sonate era conhecida pelo treinamento que dava a seus alunos em DCAT, mas não era simples enfrentar comensais.

- _Rictumsempra!_ - gritou Paula. Mas o feitiço não pareceu afetar os comensais.

Raios de luz roçavam a roupa dos garotos que se esquivavam,os feitiços lançados por eles eram facilmente anulados pelos comensais. A troca de feitiços não cessava, todos estavam combatendo com exceção de...

- Mione! – gritou Ron vendo sua namorada ser pega por um comensal. Todos apontaram suas varinhas para eles

- Esperem! – gritou Tá. – Assim o feitiço pode atingí-la.

- Mione! Faça alguma coisa – gritou Harry

- Eu não posso! Minha varinha – disse Mione

- Não há nada que possam fazer, vermes – disse uma voz feminina por trás da máscara de um dos comensais. – Ela pertence ao mestre agora. E não há nada de possam fazer. _Irrevelate_ gritou a comensal apontando a varinha para Mione e o comensal que a segurava. Instantaneamente eles desapareceram.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Harry pensou que desmaiaria. Um ódio tão profundo invadiu seu corpo que ele sequer tinha controle do próprio pensamento. Queria matar Bellatrix Lestrange!

- Sua vaca! Você quer destruir minha vida inteira? Já não chega matar Sirius? _CRUCIO_ - gritou Harry, mas o feitiço não atingiu a comensal.

- Oh, o bebê vai chorar? Oh, a priminha malvada matou seu padrinho queridinho? – disse ela com gozação em sua voz – A priminha malvada vai matar sua amiguinha também HAHAHAHA. _CRUCIO_. - o Feitiço atingiu o peito de Harry e o faz cair da vassoura se contorcendo de dor.

- Você não acha melhor resolver isso de mulher para mulher hein sua vagabunda? – disse Paula com a varinha apontada para Bellatrix – SYNTYPERÄ

Após o feitiço ser pronunciado um raio de cor vermelha saiu da varinha de Paula, o que assustou a todos, porque afinal ninguém sabia qual era aquele feitiço.

Alguns segundos depois, Lestrange caiu no chão, contorcendo-se de tal forma que parecia que havia sido atingida por um Cruciatus. Subitamente seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, seu nariz começou a sangrar profusamente e ela começou tossir e cuspir sangue. Furos surgiram por toda sua pele, que começou a ficar cada vez mais dominada pelos pequenos orifícios ensangüentados. A hemorragia foi se espalhando cada vez mais por todo o seu corpo, mas estava concentrada principalmente em sua face.

Paula olhou horrorizada para a cena, que se tornava cada vez mais estranha. Os gritos de Bellatrix eram tão bizarros que só de escutar era possível congelar de medo. Todos os Comensais da Morte olhavam a cena com horror e um a um foram indo embora. Bellatrix se viu sozinha em meio a tantas pessoas e convocou o que restava de suas forças para desaparatar.

No meio da praia todos olharam assustados para a Paula, como se estivessem questionando como ela sabia fazer um feitiço daqueles.

Enquanto toda essa confusão rolava na praia, na Sonate Mare Carol olhou para todos os cantos sentindo uma agonia muito forte, seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que algo estava acontecendo com seus alunos. De repente ela teve uma visão. Viu que todos lutavam contra Comensais da Morte numa praia. Saiu em disparada procurando por alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar.

- Luguiii, Luguiii!!! – gritou quase sem fôlego – Eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda, pegue uma vassoura e vamos! – disse desesperada.

- Vamos para onde, Carol? – perguntou Lugui assustado.

- Precisamos salvar aquelas doidas DE COMENSAIS DA MORTE, LUGUI!! – Carol correu apressadamente.

- ACCIO VASSOURAS – gritou Lugui. De repente duas vassouras saíram zunindo de dentro da Sonate Mare.

- Paula pelo amor de Merlin, como você fez isso?? Que feitiço é esse?? – Bia gritou realmente nervosa.

- Mulher, você aprendeu isso com quem? O que aconteceu com aquela vaca? Você pelo menos sabe o que aquilo faz? – Poli olhou com atenção e apreensão para Paula.

- Cadê a Mione? Será que alguém notou que ela sumiu? – falou Ron muito desesperado.

- Calma, Ron, nós vamos encontrar o Hermione! Eu estou confiante que não acontecerá nada com ela! – disse Harry, tentando convencer mais a si mesmo que ao amigo.

- Não, eu não fico calmo, Harry. Quando eu consigo finalmente me declarar para a Mione acontece o pior! Ela é seqüestrada por Comensais da Morte! Você acha que eu vou conseguir ficar calmo Harry!?!?? Ela não foi ali na livraria da esquina comprar um livro, ELA FOI SEQUESTRADA HARRY!! SEQUESTRADA!!! E POR COMENSAIS DA MORTE NADA BONZINHOS!!

- Calma, Ron! Não precisa ficar tão desesperado! Tudo vai se resolver. Você não confia na nossa capacidade de salvar a Hermione não, é? – falou Neville depois de um tempão calado – Você não viu o que a Paula fez com aquela mulherzinha não? Imagina do que todos eles são capazes! Todos nós iremos salvar a Hermione!

- Sim, sim. Isso é muito bonito, muito legal, mas até agora a Paula não nos contou como que ela fez aquele feitiço! – Deb olhou para Paula, que se parecia mais com um fantasma de tão branca que estava.

- Paula. Paula? PAAAAAAAAULAAA!!! Acorda pelo amor de Merlin! – Tá começou a sacudir Paula.

- Mas, mas, mas como eu fiz aquilo??? - Paula criou coragem e começou a abrir os olhos aos poucos.

- Errr...err...err.. Paula é isso que a gente está te perguntando há alguns minutos!

- Gente, a única coisa que eu me lembro é de ter mexido num livro que estava em cima da mesa de biblioteca! Errr...errrr...errrr.. que eu sem querer acabei lendo. Estava escrito lá: This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince. Err…errr…errr… Eu fiquei um pouquinho curiosa e resolvi ler algumas páginas e em uma delas estava escrito assim: 'Use em caso de extremo perigo.' E a instrução estava acompanhada por essa palavra estranha ao lado. E eu achei que aquele era um caso de extremo perigo, então eu usei!!

Ron e Harry estavam tão preocupados com Hermione e ocupados em discutir entre si o que fariam para salvá-la que nem ao menos registraram a explicação de Paula.

- É, né, sua louca! Mas pelo menos funcionou! – completou Taís. - Syntyperä... Isso é finlandês! O que...

- Gente, não é querendo interromper a conversa de vocês não, mas eu acho que a gente se lascou bonitinho! Olha ali duas pessoas vindo nas vassouras! – apontou Deb.

- Nós vamos ter que fazer algum plano pra salvar a Hermione, mas antes temos que salvar a nossa pele! Maldita hora que nós saímos do castelo! – Bia amaldiçoou a própria idéia.

- Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiii!! Olha quem é! – Déb apontou para o lado. – É a Carol e o Lugui!! – comentou com a Tá

- Gente, é melhor escutar o sermão e ir pra Sonate. A gente resolve toda essa história de salvar a Hermione assim que chegar no castelo! – disse Poli enquanto Lugui e Carol chegavam. - E eles vão acionar a Ordem da Fênix. A Ordem tem muito mais chances que nós.

- O que aconteceu aqui? O que é esse sangue na areia? Tratem de ir contando tudo que aconteceu. E se preparem por que o Liam não vai gostar nada dessa história de vocês terem saído do castelo! – falou Lugui com autoridade.

- Err..errr..errr.. A culpa é toda nossa, Professor Lugui! Eu chamei as meninas para virem comigo! – Bia olhou para o chão envergonhada.

- ISSO É MENTIRA PROFESSOR!! – gritou Ron.

- Como assim, Ronald? Explique isso direitinho!

- É que a gente queria conhecer um pouquinho as praias do Brasil, então a gente praticamente obrigou as meninas a levar a gente até uma delas! – Ron olhou para Bia, que ficou confusa.

- Então Ronald diga tudo que aconteceu direitinho aqui nesta praia! – Lugui olhou para Carol.

- Errr..errr..errr.. Foi assim,professor, nós chegamos na praia e apareceram três Comensais da Morte e mais a Bellatrix Lestrange... - Ron olhou para o chão.

- BELLATRIX? Vamos já para a Sonate, vocês vão explicar isso direitinho ao Liam

- Eu acho que isso é o menor dos problemas, tenha certeza! Vamos agora para a Sonate!! – Carol abaixou-se e pegou sua vassoura.

- Vamos! Não escutaram a Professora Carol, não?? Peguem suas vassouras e vamos!

- Err..errr...errr.. Nós não viemos de vassoura professor! - Harry olhou para o chão – Nós viemos com aquele dragão ali. – apontou para o dragão que estava enfeitiçado para que trouxas não conseguissem vê-lo.

- EU REALMENTE NÃO ACREDITO!! VOCÊS SAEM DA SONATE SEM AUTORIZAÇÃO E AINDA POR CIMA PEGAM UM DRAGÃO DO COLÉGIO?! – gritou Lugui.

- Lugui, eu já disse a você que esse é o menor dos problemas. Vamos logo para a Sonate. De vassoura ou não!! – Carol apontou o caminho.

- Vocês estão realmente ferrados, meninos! E se o dragão tiver qualquer problema vocês vão pegar detenção pro resto da vida escolar! – bufou Lugui indo embora nervoso.

Ao Chegar na Sonate Mare o Professor Liam já estava esperando pelos alunos no meio do salão, junto com a Vice-Diretora Biah, que não conteve os risinhos:

- Vocês se fuderam demais - sussurra no ouvido de Taís.

Liam olha para todos os alunos na sala e fala com voz ríspida e autoritária:

- Taís, Débora ,Beatriz, Poliana e Paula! Vocês como alunas da Sonate Mare há muito tempo, sabem que é extremamente proibido sair dos domínios do colégio. Por que vocês saíram? Vocês perceberam que arriscaram a vida dos seus colegas de Hogwarts? Vocês têm idéia de como foi perigoso? Já imaginaram se algum trouxa visse vocês voando pra lá e pra cá com um dragão? O nosso professor Lugui disse que viu sangue no chão e que vocês se encontraram com Comensais da Morte! Contem isso direitinho! Quem é o responsável por isso?

- Sou eu professor Liam.– Ron olhou para o chão e levantou a mão.

- É mentira dele Professor, a culpada sou eu! – Bia levantou a mão.

- Como assim, vocês estão querendo me enganar? Olha que eu obrigo vocês a tomarem a _Veritasserum_! Quero toda a verdade sobre o assunto e quero AGORA! - Liam começou a demonstrar fortes sinais de irritação. - EU DISSE AGORA!! COMEÇEM JÁ!!!

Bia começou a falar tudo o que aconteceu. Sobre os Comensais, Bellatrix, os feitiços. Falou sobre tudo e a cada detalhe que Bia contava, o rosto do Professor Liam se contorcia mais.

- É, pelo menos agora vocês estão bem. Graças a Merlin!! – Falou Biah

- Eu não falaria isso Biah – Carol olhou para Bia ordenando silenciosamente que ela terminasse de contar tudo o que aconteceu.

- É porque a Hermione Granger foi levada por um dos Comensais da Morte, Professor Liam!! – Bia começou a chorar.

- AI MEU MERLIN!! Então, vamos começar as buscas por ela agora! Vou convocar a Ordem!

- A única coisa que eu queria saber é porque haveria Comensais da Morte rondando a Sonate Mare!!! – Carol colocou as mãos na cabeça preocupada.

- Err...er.. Professora o Harry Potter está aqui e onde o Harry Potter está Você-Sabe-Quem também estará, tentando matá-lo! – Harry olhou para o chão. - Desculpem-me por trazer todo esse incomodo para vocês!!

- Harry, não precisa ficar assim. Nós entendemos! Agora o mais importante é trazer a Hermione sã e salva. – comentou Biah.

- Agora, todos vocês direto para os seus dormitórios. Amanhã vocês saberão quais detenções irão cumprir. - disse Liam apontando para a escada.

Enquanto todos subiam as escadas Liam fala pra Biah:

- Como nós vamos resolver isso Biah??

- Calma Liam nós vamos arranjar um jeito!! – Biah tenta dar um sorriso reafirmador.

BR p 

Bellatrix sempre foi conhecida por sua beleza, porém agora nem ela mesma conseguia olhar para o seu rosto, antes tão perfeito e agora arruinado. E, o que era pior e feria seu orgulho, arruinado por uma simples pirralha. Parecia digno de entrar para a história: a grande Comensal da Morte, a preferida do Senhor das Trevas, atingida por uma criança. Logo ela que sabia todas as maldições imperdoáveis e que não tinha o menor medo de usá-las!!

Ela parou em frente ao espelho e olhou para seu rosto, agora cheio de furos e que sangravam sem parar. Mesmo depois de todos os tipos de feitiços curativos não havia voltado ao normal. Todos os furos cicatrizavam momentaneamente, mas depois voltavam a abrir, fazendo com que ela passasse mal novamente e todas aquelas malditas cicatrizes voltassem a abrir e sangrar.

- Bella, meu amor, nós vamos encontrar um feitiço que desfaça isso. Por favor, não fique assim. – Rodolphus Lestrange tentou acalmar a sua mulher. Mas na verdade a tranqüilidade que demonstrava por fora era apenas uma máscara para não deixar Bellatrix mais nervosa do que já estava. Por dentro Rodolphus sentia o sangue pulsar em suas veias como se fosse uma torrente de lava incandescente. Silenciosamente ele jurou caçar e matar pessoalmente o ser odioso que deformou a sua Bella. O infeliz conheceria a fera que reside dentro de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix, ainda abalada com sua imagem no espelho, entrou na sala do Senhor das Trevas, tendo sido convocada.

- Milorde... - ela começou, envergonhada da própria falha.

- Já sei o que aconteceu, Bellatrix. - ela ouviu a voz cortante de Voldemort passar sobre a sua. - Estou desapontado. Muito desapontado.

- Milorde, perdão... - Bellatrix tentou novamente, se ajoelhou em frente da cadeira onde Voldemort se sentava tranquilo, apenas a observando.

- Levante-se, Lestrange! - ele disse, ríspido.

Bellatrix atendeu, ficando de frente ao mestre e de pé. As mãos na frente do corpo e o rosto baixo. Lágrimas de vergonha vieram aos olhos, nada a afetava mais do que falhar a uma ordem de Voldemort, nem mesmo seu próprio rosto alterado. Seu orgulho latejava em sua mente enquanto um breve silêncio se fez.

- Olhe para mim quando estou falando com você, Bellatrix. - Voldemort ordenou e Bella atendeu. - Estou decepcionado. E você sabe o que acontece quando fico decepcionado?

- Sim, Milorde. - Bellatrix respondeu, engolindo o choro. - Terei de reconquistar a confiança que perdi para que eu não tenha o destino de todos os outros que lhe decepcionaram e não se redimiram.

- Muito bem, você não parece ter se perdido tanto. - Voldemort comentou ácido. - Já sei também sobre a sangue sujo que você trouxe, - Bella sentiu uma pontada de esperança em se redimir mais rapidamente - Mas ela não me serve de nada. Sangue sujos eu encontro em qualquer lugar. Mas essa em especial pode me servir de algo no futuro. E LHE servir de algo no futuro, lembre-se disso, Bellatrix.

- Sim, Milorde. - Bellatrix concordou um pouco desolada. Mas entendendo a dica: Hermione era uma de suas armas para recuperar a confiança de seu mestre, para trazer Harry Potter a ele.

- Agora suma da minha frente. É desprezível olhar pra você. - Voldemort comentou cruel, enquanto ouvia Comensais levando Hermione até um calabouço. - Diga ao seu marido para entrar.

- Sim, Milorde. Com licença, Milorde. - Bella fez uma breve reverencia e se retirou, ao sair da sala, sem dizer nada indicou para que Rodolphus entrasse e aparatou logo em seguida.

- Rodolphus, - Voldemort disse assim que ele entrou - Tenho uma missão pequena pra você, não faça como sua esposa e não me decepcione. Preciso que vá atrás de uma pessoa.

- Sim, Milorde. - Rodolphus fez uma referencia e se retirou com o sinal de Voldemort, aparatando assim que deixou sua sala.

Rodolphus aparata em frente ao Beco Diagonal, e vai direto até Travessa do Tranco. Lá encontra ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lucio Malfoy com uma mulher que ele não sabia quem era. Num impulso, esconde-se e tenta escutar a conversa dos dois:

- Isso mesmo que eu estou dizendo a você, Lucio. A tal menina foi raptada pela Bellatrix, se eu fosse você ia correndo até o Mestre e contaria tudo que eu lhe disse, assim você levará alguma vantagem ao caçar o Harry Potter. Eu te contarei tudo que acontece na Sonate. Agora vá e cumpra o nosso plano!! Ahh!! Só pra que você fique sabendo, seu filho está sendo bem cuidado lá na escola!! – a mulher desconhecida aponta para a loja – Agora vá!!

- Eu vou fazer o que você disse, fique tranqüila meu amor!! – dá um beijo na mulher e sai.

Rodolphus ficou confuso. Não conseguia sequer imaginar quem era aquela bruxa que prometia informações da Sonate a Lucius, mas sabia que, se as informações chegassem ao Lord Voldemort sempre pela boca de Lucius, ele não só recuperaria a confiança do mestre, mas acabaria por se tornar seu favorito. Teve um ímpeto de sair atrás da bruxa, mas ela aparatou.

Recompôs-se, mas uma veia ainda latejava de raiva: não bastasse a imagem de Bellatrix ter sido ofuscada por uma pivete que a acertara, agora alguém teria informações melhores que as dela! Os dois pagariam caro pela Bella!

Entrou na loja em que Lucius estava. O homem, ao vê-lo, afastou com um feitiço a cadeira do lado oposto da mesa enquanto recusava a bebida que a atendente lhe oferecia.

- Rodolphus! – Malfoy cumprimentou-o com um entusiasmo um tanto irônico.

- Como vai, Lucius? Já se recuperou da temporada em Askaban?

Malfoy contorceu o rosto fino e, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás emendou:

- Já, já sim. Você deve saber como é, também esteve lá. De qualquer forma, como vai minha querida senhora Lestrange? Soube que ela foi ferida por uma das protegidinhas do Liam.

Rodolphus quase levantou sua varinha para atacar o bruxo, mas conteve-se. Contentou-se em sorrir e mudar o assunto:

- Não acho que você esteja mais interessado na saúde de minha esposa que nas ordens do Lord das Trevas. Ele mandou-me aqui para avisar-lhe que não estamos mais no Brasil agora e que era para você acompanhar-me de volta; mas creio que você já esteja bem informado da situação.

Lucius Malfoy sorriu debochadamente em resposta, acrescentando:

- Sim, então creio que, a não ser que você deseje beber alguma coisa, é melhor irmos.

Ambos aparataram.

Dentro da Sonate, todos estavam tensos. Os alunos foram proibidos de sair mesmo aos jardins ou à cachoeira, que ficavam dentro dos domínios do colégio. O que ficou conhecido como "incidente com a Lestrange" causara uma mobilização em massa da Ordem da Fênix: os aurores designados à segurança da Sonate Mare estavam fazendo turnos dobrados, ora guardando o castelo, ora em busca de Hermione.

- Mas é praticamente impossível que a encontremos! – dizia Renan a Liam, quando ele, Mizuho, Anne e Roberta voltaram de seu turno.

- Nós sequer temos certeza de que os comensais estão de fato com um esconderijo aqui no Brasil. E o país é enorme!- Mizuho continuava.

Biah olhava Liam quase compadecendo-se dele, que se sentia culpado pelo seqüestro da estudante.

- Nós não conseguimos achá-los quando estavam no Reino Unido, nós não conseguimos prendê-los dentro da própria Hogwarts... Eu não acredito que consigamos resgatar a Granger. – Disse Anne, com uma nota de rancor na voz.

Liam olhou para os aurores fatigados, suspirou:

- Vão descansar! Eu imagino como esses turnos dobrados estão acabando com as forças de vocês. Obrigado... Muito obrigado.

E dito isso, ele próprio saiu da sala, sendo seguido por Renan, Mizuho e Anne. Beta, que desde a notícia do rapto de Hermione não havia dito uma única palavra, desabou na cadeira de Liam. Biah tentou consola-la:

- Que foi, querida? Não fica assim... Você sabe que vamos encontrá-la, que Voldemort não fará nada com ela até ter o Potter. E ele não o terá!

- Não, Biah, não vamos encontrá-la! Eu não tenho o dom da Carol nem sou lá muito boa em adivinhações, mas não é necessário ser bruxo para saber que estamos nos jogando numa missão impossível!

A vice-diretora abraçou-a carinhosamente, secando o choro da ex-aluna:

- Mas suas lágrimas não são pela garota...

- São... Sim...Dumbledore... Ele dava a vida por qualquer um de seus alunos, especialmente por esses que vieram para cá. Ele vivia me dizendo da Hermione, de como era inteligente, me contando dos feitos dela com o Harry e o Rony. E eu não fui capaz sequer de protegê-la...

- Roberta, você estava dentro do castelo!

- Mas eu sou auror!

- Auror, sim! Deusa, não! Você não é onipotente, criança! E, de qualquer forma, não acho que esse incidente tenha sido realmente acidental.

Roberta soltou-se dos braços de Biah, assustada.

- Exatamente, Beta. Acredito que alguém aqui de dentro tenha contribuído. De outra forma, como eles saberiam que tinham alunos saindo da escola? Não acredito em coincidências como essa! Sem falar que você sabe tão bem quanto eu que os alunos não conseguem sair do castelo sozinhos; só alguns funcionários da Sonate e os aurores sabem os contrafeitiços de segurança, e mesmo assim, não de todas as saídas.

- E todos os feitiços estavam desfeitos! Por isso que o Harry e o Rony conseguiram sair do castelo tão facilmente, mesmo eles que sequer conheciam as saídas.

Os olhos de Roberta brilharam um pouco com a descoberta, mas logo voltaram a uma expressão de medo. Alguém de dentro do castelo estava ajudando os comensais! Mais do que isso, com certeza era alguém próximo a ela. Biah reparou o olhar assustado, mas preferiu não aprofundar o assunto:

- Ora, não fosse a intercessão do Lugui, esse dragão já teria levado justa causa! Onde já se viu ajudar dois alunos a saírem?

A auror riu. Pouco depois sentiu no corpo o cansaço do dia inteiro atrás de Hermione e, despedindo-se de Biah, foi descansar. A vice-diretora apoiou-se na mesa, e agora era ela quem chorava.

Na manhã seguinte, uma grande coruja branca foi interceptada pelos aurores. Renan, que acabava de acordar para fazer seu turno de guarda, pegou o pergaminho que estava preso em sua pata e levou-a para dentro do castelo, junto com as corujas dos alunos, para que descansasse antes de voltar.

O pergaminho era endereçado a Liam, mas toda a correspondência, por mais pessoal que fosse, era verificada pela Ordem da Fênix, antes de chegar a seu destinatário. Renan testou alguns contrafeitiços no pergaminho e abriu-o, não havia nada de errado. Foi levá-lo à mesa de Liam, mas reparou no selo do Ministério de Magia, e preferiu levá-lo direto às mãos do diretor.

Subiu vários andares até chegar à torre principal. A torre era enfeitiçada, de forma que havia vários corredores imensos e amplos salões num espaço que normalmente comportaria um único quarto. Os corredores e salões formavam um labirinto e mesmo os que estavam acostumados a ir ao quarto de Liam e de Biah, que ficavam ambos no alto dessa torre, perdiam-se com freqüência.

O primeiro corredor deu numa sala que parecia uma biblioteca, com livros nas paredes até o teto, onde se podiam ver peixes nadando e que faziam lembrar que estavam num castelo submerso. Renan cruzou-o apressado, entrando num corredor à esquerda.

O próximo salão não tinha saída alguma. As paredes marfim refletiam um piano de calda negro, bem no centro do salão. Renan tocou uma seqüência de 7 notas e uma das paredes desapareceu, dando lugar a uma escada ampla, com degraus também de marfim. A escada também era enfeitiçada, quem quisesse a atravessar deveria pular determinados degraus, caso contrário, era jogado de volta ao salão com o piano.

Renan já estava pensando que teria sido melhor levar o pergaminho para a sala de Liam e ter mandado que um dos anões o chamasse quando trombou com o próprio diretor, que descia. No susto de vê-lo, tropeçou em um dos degraus e foi lançado para baixo, de volta à sala do piano.

Liam apressou o passo e ajudou-o a se levantar. Renan, sem graça, entregou-lhe o pergaminho,ainda sentado no chão:

- É do Ministério da Magia. Acho que é importante. A coruja parecia exausta, creio que cruzou o oceano sem descanso.

O diretor agradeceu, ajeitando o chapéu na cabeça e abrindo o pergaminho.

_Ao diretor da Sonate Mare, Liam o'Brennan,_

_Os últimos acontecimentos na Sonate Mare têm preocupado toda a comunidade bruxa, especialmente os pais dos hogwartianos que estão em intercâmbio. _

_Além disso, recebemos informações de uso de maldições imperdoáveis dentro de seu castelo. Espero que saiba a gravidade desses incidentes._

_Solicito uma entrevista. Urgente.Favor responda imediatamente._

_Rufo Scrimgeour, ministro da magia._

Liam pegou uma pena dentro de sua túnica e escreveu no pergaminho: _Entrevista concedida. Espero-o em uma hora._

As palavras emitiram um brilho dourado e desapareceram, em seguida o próprio pergaminho tornou-se purpurina e desapareceu. Renan riu:

- Purpurina? Eu acho que o Ministério está ficando um tanto quanto afeminado!

Liam riu discretamente e concordou, pedindo em seguida que Renan voltasse à guarda do Castelo, junto aos demais aurores. Ao ver-se sozinho, ele agitou sua varinha e conjurou um grande espelho e encostou a mão nele. Em um instante, todos os espelhos dos quartos dos professores passaram a mostrar a imagem do diretor.

- Atenção, todos, por favor.

Alguns dos professores levantaram-se, outros deixaram de lado leituras e cartas. Carol, que naquele momento estava tomando banho e não havia ainda conhecido aquele método de comunicação da Sonate pulou da banheira e enrolou-se na toalha assustada, sem saber que ninguém, nem mesmo Liam, podia vê-la através do espelho se ela não tocasse nele.

- Atenção, todos! – continuou Liam – o Scrimgeour pediu uma reunião comigo a respeito de nossos alunos, e do uso de maldições imperdoáveis por eles. Quero que todos os professores que não forem dar aulas nas próximas três horas vão à minha sala. E, Biah, mesmo se você estiver ocupada, por favor, preciso de você em minha sala também.

Biah, que havia adormecido na sala de Liam após a conversa com Roberta, encostou no espelho da escrivaninha e pediu que lhe desse apenas uns quinze minutos para se recompor.

Em pouco tempo, Diogo, Carol, Lugui e Biah estavam diante da gárgula que guardava a sala de Liam, que ainda não havia chegado.

- Eu não entendo porque vocês estão tão preocupados com o Scringeour. Não é a primeira nem última vez que menores de idade lançam maldições sem saberem...- Dizia Lugui em tom zombeteiro.

- Por que antes o ministro era o Fudge, não o Scringeour.- lembrou Carol, ainda um pouco sem graça, sem saber se os meninos tinham ou não a visto tomar banho.

- Scrimgeour quase tomou a direção de Hogwarts de Dumbledore. E foi diretor da Ordem da Fênix, ele não perdoará uma maldição imperdoável, não importando quais os fatores em que ela foi lançada! – Biah tomava um ar cansado.

Um bruxo entrou no corredor, arrastando uma veste comprida e negra, o chapéu anormalmente curvado sendo carregado nos braços. Todos estranharam o rosto envelhecido do diretor, que ficara praticamente irreconhecível desde que os alunos de Hogwarts chegaram ao Brasil, e isso fazia pouco mais de uma semana.

- Scrimgeour deve estar chegando! Espero que ele não resolva tirar a varinha da Paula e do Erick.- Lembrou Liam.

- Maldições imperdoáveis são imperdoáveis! – desanimou Diogo.

Do lado de fora da Sonate, Mizuho sobrevoava uma praia baiana, quando viu um senhor magro saindo de detrás de umas pedras vestindo uma bermuda laranja chamativa, cheia de flores amarelas. As cores berrantes da bermuda realçavam os cabelos louros e armados, que faziam lembrar uma juba de leão. Uma onda bateu mais forte nas pedras, derrubando-o.

Mizuho riu, ele definitivamente não sabia fingir-se de trouxa! Verificou se não havia ninguém por perto e desceu:

- Senhor Ministro!

O velho olhou-a curioso por trás dos óculos de arame. Apoiou-se nela para se levantar:

- Quem é a senhorita? E como sabe quem eu sou? – vociferou o ministro.

Mizuho olhou com desdém para o velho pedante que se erguia em sua frente, mas que mal conseguia ficar em pé com as ondas do mar quebrando nas rochas onde estavam. Fez uma reverência e apresentou-se:

- Mizuho Kazami, auror da Ordem da Fênix, divisão do Brasil, inteiramente ao seu dispor, senhor.

Scrimgeour, que não notou ou ignorou a ironia nos modos da garota, mostrou-se interessado na guarda da Sonate. Ela explicou-lhe que havia aurores guardando todas as entradas, que estavam espalhadas em todo o litoral brasileiro. E que cada uma das entradas era protegida por um dragão, além de todos os feitiços e passagens secretas.

- E quem sabe os contrafeitiços?

A auror percebeu que o interesse do ministro não era nenhum pouco ingênuo e preferiu não manter a conversa:

- Só quem deve saber.

Entraram no mar e nadaram até uma rocha no meio das águas. Ela fez questão de deixar o "senhor ministro pedante" para trás, alcançando a rocha e sentando-se sobre ela.

Em segundos, tornou-se óbvio que o ministro não sabia nadar direito e ela divertiu-se bastante, mas percebeu que estavam se atrasando e Liam queria receber logo o ministro. Assim que ele chegou à rocha, murmurou o feitiço para os colocar na caverna que levava à Sonate e secou-lhe as roupas por feitiço. Ele não agradeceu.

- Eu preciso voltar para a praia. O senhor aguarde aqui um instante que logo alguém virá buscá-lo.

Mal terminou de falar, desapareceu.

Scrimgeour tirou a varinha do bolso da bermuda laranja-berrante e mudou suas vestes, voltando a usar suas vestes negras habituais. De uma estalactite caiam gotas de água num ritmo contínuo, pequenos arco-íris era formados pela luz do sol que passava pela água, muito embora ele não conseguisse notar nenhum ponto pelo qual alguma luz pudesse passar. Julgou que a luz era também mágica.

Várias tartaruguinhas nadavam na água que havia ali, e que parecia ser o único caminho aberto de volta para a praia. Infelizmente, havia na água toda uma sorte de bugigangas que lhe tirava a vista do fundo daquelas águas: era impossível saber se havia areia ou rocha sob todos aqueles sapatos, anzóis, garrafas e outras coisas que ele sequer desconfiava o que era.

Uma bruxa aproximou-se, pegou uma garrafa da água, tirou a rolha e puxou um papel enrolado de dentro. Leu em voz alta:

- _Só queria dizer que estou vivo._

Olhou para o ministro que parecia confuso:

- Acho incrível a necessidade que os trouxas têm de atenção, eles sempre nos mandam mensagens como essas via garrafa. Bom, ao menos é um bom meio de comunicação.

Scrimgeour parecia ainda mais confuso, então Thaíssa acalmou-o:

- Sou professora da Sonate Mare e vim buscá-lo assim que recebi o recado da Mizuho. Vamos, já desfiz todos os feitiços de guarda, mas eles voltam em pouco tempo.

Scrimgeour foi seguindo Thaíssa calado, sentiu que a professora de fato não queria muito assunto com ele, e que talvez não respondesse nada do que ele perguntasse. A idéia de fazer-se de bobo não havia dado certo, ele havia subestimado a inteligência dos bruxos brasileiros.

- Chegamos! – disse Tha mostrando-lhe um jardim estonteante, cheio de pequenas fadinhas e uma cachoeira imensa. – Você deve querer falar imediatamente com o Liam, não? – perguntava num tom quase retórico.

- Na verdade, gostaria antes de ver como estão os intercambistas, imagino que estejam em aula agora.

- Sim, estão. – Tha esperava que a afirmação o fizesse esquecer a idéia de ver os alunos de Hogwarts, mas logo notou-se equivocada. Scrimgeour fez questão de vê-los.

Passaram primeiro na sala do Thiago, onde boa parte dos septanistas estava tendo aula de transfiguração, que os ensinava a transfigurar-se em um animal muito menor que o próprio corpo, como um camundongo. O ministro observou solenemente uma ou duas tentativas frustrada dos garotos antes de perguntar pelos outros alunos.

- Alguns não têm aula nesse horário e devem estar fazendo os deveres no castelo, outros estão na aula de poções. – Thaíssa já estava impaciente e tinha seus alunos para cuidar, mas afinal, era o Ministro da Magia.

Scrimgeour pareceu meditar por alguns instantes antes de pedir para conhecer a sala de poções. Se ela não fosse muito boa oclumente, provavelmente Scrimgeour teria percebido o quanto ela o xingou enquanto cruzavam metade do castelo até a sala aula de Elcio.

Em aula, os alunos pareciam particularmente interessados em seus caldeirões, de onde saiam estranhos vapores de cheiro adocicado. O ministro parou em frente à porta com os olhos brilhando sob os olhos:

- Muito bem, professor! O senhor está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com esses jovens! Olhe para eles! Bom, eu preciso realmente trocar uma palavrinha com um de seus alunos, assuntos do Ministério.

Harry horrorizou-se ao ver a figura do ministro dentro de sua sala de aula com aquela petulância. Ele e Rony sabiam exatamente para que ele estava fazendo todo aquele papel grosseiro e tinham asco do ministro por isso. Olharam para o rosto de Elcio, que parecia prestes de explodir e expulsar Scringeour de sua sala de aula, enquanto Tha fazia-lhe sinal para ficar calmo.

- Eu sou um homem muito ocupado – continuou Scrimgeour – e não posso perder a oportunidade de falar com meus colaboradores. Sei que entenderá. Harry...

Harry já havia levantado, mostrando seu descontentamento e pedindo desculpas ao professor enquanto saia da sala com o ministro. Tha aproximou-se e balbuciou:

- É pelo bem da Paula e do Erick, eles podem perder os poderes...

Fora da sala, Scrimgeour insistia com Harry:

- Harry, Harry! É incrível que onde quer que você esteja o ministério tem problemas! Você sabia que faz quase 20 anos que ninguém do ministério tem devir à Sonate?

As orelhas de Harry queimavam, pensou em responder-lhe, mas sentiu que, no fundo, o que aquele bruxo dizia era verdade. O ministro continuou:

- Apesar disso, a comunidade bruxa ainda confia em você. O menino que sobreviveu! Muitos acreditam que só você poderá derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem.

O garoto continuou mudo! Não podia acreditar que ouviria de novo toda essa história não obstante já tivesse esclarecido várias vezes que não aprovava em nada as ações do ministério.

- Pense bem, Harry. Estou te dando a chance de ajudar esses bruxos que confiam em você! De não ter sua imagem desmanchada quando perceberem que você não passa de um garoto problema, isso acabaria com a esperança deles.

- A resposta continua sendo não! – Harry estava notadamente irritado.

Scrimgeour hesitou. Olhava Harry aborrecido.

- Ao menos me dê uma informação, Harry. Onde você e Dumbledore foram naquela noite?

- Dumbledore não me autorizou a dizer.

- Dumbledore está morto há meses! – aborreceu-se o ministro com a voz anormalmente áspera.

- Ele não estará realmente morto enquanto as pessoas forem fiéis a ele.

- Não seja ridículo! Dumbledore não voltará dos mortos! Você deve saber o quanto é importante sabermos onde você e Dumbledore estiveram na noite em que ele morreu.

Mas uma outra voz anunciou:

- E o senhor deve saber que Harry ainda é por completo um homem de Dumbledore!

Os dois surpreenderam-se por ouvir as palavras que anteriormente estiveram na boca de ambos ditas agora por aquela bruxa com vestes de trouxa.

- Beta, como você...? – Harry balbuciou.

- Você tem de ir para aula! O Elcio não deve estar feliz em ter um aluno fora da sala. Você sabe que precisa de um _Excelente_ em Poções se quiser tornar-se auror, não?

Harry sorriu, sabia que ela não estava realmente sendo severa com ele e a agradecia pela ajuda, mas ficava se repetindo que tinha de perguntar-lhe como ela sabia o que o ministro havia dito.

Rufo Scrimgeour ficou contrariado. Olhou para a garota e reconheceu a marca da Ordem da Fênix talhada em baixo em sua varinha.

- Vejo que as aurores brasileiras também são inteiramente fiéis a Dumbledore. Ora, nem Merlin tem tantos seguidores!

Apesar de as palavras do ministro terem agradado levemente o ego de Roberta, ela limitou-se a avisá-lo de que Liam o estava aguardando para a reunião que ele solicitara.

Rufo Scrimgeour sorriu nitidamente aborrecido e seguiu Roberta perguntando a si mesmo como permitiam que ela mantivesse roupas de trouxa dentro da Escola. Seguiram o corredor que levava à sala de Liam, as armaduras faziam seu habitual movimento de abaixar as armas em respeito à auror que passava e, não conhecendo Scringeour, voltavam a empunhá-las para ele. Passaram pela gárgula, subiram as escadas em espiral e pararam diante da porta de carvalho que dava para a sala de Liam.

Biah abriu-a educadamente, voltando em seguida a sentar-se ao lado de Liam. Carol, Diogo e Thiago também estavam presentes, cerimoniosamente dispostos ao longo da mesa central.

Liam conjurou outra cadeira e convidou Roberta a sentar-se para a reunião, mas ela logo recusou-se:

- A Tonks já chegou com o Lupin e estão substituindo a Anne e eu na guarda do litoral sul. Nós vamos... – Roberta parou um instante, não sabia se a notícia do rapto de Hermione já havia chegado ao ministério, e se podia dizer que iriam sair para outra busca inútil por ela. - Bom, nós vamos sair agora.

Fechou a porta atrás de si quando saiu.

- Liam, vou direto ao assunto pois tenho afazeres me esperando na Europa. Será que você poderia pedir para seus professores se retirarem?

- Não. – A voz de Liam estava extremamente calma, como se a negativa fosse a única resposta possível para aquela pergunta.

- Preciso lembrar-lhe que é um assunto extremamente sério o que venho tratar?

- Não. – E agora Liam parecia um pouco aborrecido. – Mas meus professores estão perfeitamente a par do assunto, estou certo de que poderão contribuir enormemente para a solução dessa questão, Rufo.

- Pois a questão é muita clara, Liam! Tivemos em um intercalo de três dias dois alunos seus lançando maldições imperdoáveis. Um dos casos foi magia fora da escola, sendo que a bruxa é menor de idade. Não há o que discutir! Os dois menores em questão terão as varinhas quebradas e a Escola ficará sob vigilância do Ministério!

Diogo levantou-se nervoso da cadeira:

-Não se esqueça que a "menor em questão" não sabia que feitiço estava usando e, principalmente, que estava se defendendo de comensais da morte.

- E que o Erickson estava sob efeito de uma azaração quando lançou o Crucio, não sendo, portanto, responsável pela maldição. – Vociferou Carolina.

Scrimgeour olhou os bruxos receoso, sabia como seu mandato ficaria desacreditado se, além da Hogwarts, tivesse também a Sonate Mare contra ele:

- E o que vocês acham que eu farei? Perdoar esses delinqüentes? As maldições imperdoáveis não têm esse nome à toa!

- A situação é outra agora! Você-Sabe-Quem voltou e, dessa vez, seus alvos são exatamente esses estudantes! Se essas crianças não puderem se defender, então nada adiantará!- disse Lugui muito sério.

Liam levantou-se por fim, triunfal. Rufo estava acuado sem que eles tivessem feito nada demais. De fato, apesar do desastre do mandato do Fudge, ele era melhor preparado para ser o Ministro.

- Rufo, é simples! É necessário mudar essas leis! Ao menos no tocante a se defender dos comensais!

- Mas são maldições imperdoáveis!

- Rufo, você é auror! Depois de tudo o que você viu, você realmente acredita que essas maldições sejam de fato imperdoáveis se lançadas por crianças? Um _Avada kedavra_ lançado por alguém que tem o coração inocente não tem praticamente efeito nenhum, você sabe disso!

Scrimgeour meditou por um instante. Talvez aqueles bruxos petulantes tivessem alguma razão.

- Veremos, Liam, veremos!

E percebendo que sua visita à Sonate havia sido um grande fracasso, preferiu não se alongar. Tirou das vestes um pouco de pó e lançou na lareira, deixando as chamas esverdeadas.

- Veremos...

E saiu.

Trocadilho proposital com Avada Kedavra


	5. Capítulo 5 O seqüestro de Granger

Capítulo 5  
O SEQÜESTRO DE GRANGER

A visita do ministro da magia havia deixado todos os alunos da Sonate muito agitados. Paula e Erickson estavam demasiado preocupados em perderem suas varinhas, e não paravam de pensar no que poderia acontecer se realmente as confiscassem.

- Por Merlin! Por Merlin! Maldito baile! Maldita fantasia! DROGA! – Paula derramava grossas lágrimas por debaixo de suas mãos.

- Calma, Paula... Agora já foi... Mas fica calma que eu tenho certeza de que a Biah e o Liam não vão deixar isso acontecer! Agora os tempos são outros, e você não sabia realmente o que estava fazendo. – diz Bia tentando acalmar a amiga.

- É, a Bia tem razão, Paula! Com certeza os nossos diretores não vão deixar você sem sua varinha! Aliás, porque você não tenta conversar com a Biah ou com o Liam? Tenho certeza de que eles vão te ouvir. – diz Poli abraçando Paula.

Do outro lado do Salão, Harry e Rony continuavam absortos na visita de Rufo e no desaparecimento de Hermione.

- Eu ainda_ não acredito _que aquele idiota do Scrimgeour insiste em me perguntar o que eu fui fazer com o Dumbledore! QUE SACO! Cara chato! – Harry apertava os punhos e os batia na mesa. - A Mione desaparecida e tudo o que ele tem a fazer é tentar descobrir o que eu fui fazer com Dumbledore!

- É claro que ele quer saber disso, Harry... ele deve ter alguma noção de que os seus assuntos com Dumbledore tem relação com Você-sabe-quem. E com certeza ele quer provar pra toda a comunidade bruxa que ele é melhor do que o Fudge... Mas, caralho, ele que se dane também... A gente tem é de dar um jeito de achar a Hermione... Eu não consigo mais dormir direito sabendo que aquela vaca da Bellatrix está com ela! Que Você-sabe quem está com ela... Tudo isso tinha que acontecer _justo _quando eu e a Mione estávamos começando a nos entender...

- Ah sim,tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Fnalmente vocês se entenderam... Iso é um alívio, principalmente pra mim que não agüentava mais vocês dois brigando feito um casal de velhos rabugentos.

- Muito obrigado por me consolar, Harry! Isso realmente me deixou mais contente!

- Ah cara... desculpa, mas é verdade. De qualquer jeito, vamos pensar em alguma coisa pra tentar salvá-la! A gente não pode ficar aqui de braços cruzados esperando um feitiço esclarecedor cair em nossas cabeças.

- E o que você acha que a gente deve fazer? A segurança da Sonate tá mais do que reforçada! A Biah e o Liam não vão desgrudar da gente assim tão fácil! E os aurores já estão procurando a Mione.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas uma das aurores parece ser mais flexível...

- Como assim?

- A Beta. Ela parece ser bem legal...

- Po, Harry! Vai dar uma de pegador agora? Pensei que você gostasse da minha irmã!

- Não, seu imbecil! Não é nada disso! Quando eu estava falando com o Scrimgeour, ela apareceu e me livrou de falar mais com ele... de algum jeito, ela ouviu que ele estava me forçando a falar sobre meus assuntos com Dumbledore e interferiu na conversa dizendo que eu deveria voltar pra aula e que eu sou "um homem de Dumbledore".

- Então você acha... você acha que...? O que você acha? - Rony ficou confuso

- Não sei bem ao certo. Parece que ela tinha uma ligação muito forte com Dumbledore. E de alguma forma ela parece, não sei, _perturbada_... É a que parece estar mais afetada pelo sumiço da Mione também, acho que é a única que nos ajudaria se tivéssemos um plano. De qualquer jeito, ainda tenho que pensar em alguma coisa... Já perdi meus pais, meu padrinho e Dumbledore nisso... não quero perder... – mas parou de falar ao ver que Rony começara a chorar. – Desculpa, cara! Não queria que você ficasse assim.

- Tudo bem... Não liga... É que eu não quero pensar que logo agora ela corre esse risco...

Harry abraçou o amigo no mesmo momento em que Biah entrava no Salão.

- Atenção, meus queridos alunos! Gente, eu preciso falar com vocês... GENTE! CALA A BOCA E DEIXA EU FALAR! Bom, vou ter que apelar... SONORUS! Alô, gente! – e a voz da vice-diretora tomou conta de todo o saguão – Ah, agora vocês estão me ouvindo, né? Seus pestinhas! Bom, vamos ao assunto... Como todos vocês já devem saber, as coisas estão um pouco mais complicadas do que antes. Então, o diretor Liam e eu resolvemos que vocês não devem sair do castelo em hipótese alguma. Ou seja, nem com professores, nem com aurores, nem com a sua mãe, nem com o seu pai, nem com a Xuxa ou até mesmo Merlin. Isso inclui também o jardim encantado.

- Mas diretora! Como vamos ter aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? – indagou Deb.

- Nós enfeitiçamos uma sala no quarto andar justamente pra isso! Bom, fica o aviso! Os alunos que tentarem desobedecer a nova regra será severamente punido. Agora tenho que ir... Boa tarde!

Bia notou que apesar de estar fazendo algumas gracinhas como sempre, havia um ar cansado e triste na expressão da diretora:

- Tadinha da Biah... Ela deve estar mais pirada do que nunca com essa história toda... Desde que Dumbledore morreu ela anda meio cabisbaixa...

- _Desde que Dumbledore morreu. Desde que Dumbledore morreu... _Aqui parece que tudo roda em volta de Dumbledore! Acho que isso não é assunto pra você, né Bia! – vociferou Taís.

- Calma, Tá! Só comentei! Eu hein...

Na sala dos professores a tensão era ainda maior. A sensação de ter falhado parecia tornar o ar infinitamente quente e parado, sufocando-os.

- Não ando me sentindo muito bem... – revela Carol.

- O que você tem? – pergunta Tha com uma expressão preocupada.

- Não sei... não me sinto confortável em situações assim...

- Nenhum de nós nos sentimos... pode ter certeza. – diz Thiago num tom nada agradável.

- Não, mas não é normal... claro, eu sei que ninguém está bem com tudo isso, mas eu ando me sentindo um pouco... fora de mim... isso é... estranho...

- Calma! Tome, beba isso – Thiago conjurou uma taça com um liquido espesso e quente. – É essência de abóbora com camomila. Tome, você vai se sentir melhor!

- Muito obrigada, Thiago. – diz Carol tomando um gole do líquido.

- Não se preocupe, Carol! Tudo isso vai acabar! – diz Tha abraçando a amiga.

De repente, a porta se abre revelando Mizuho e Biah.

- E então? Alguma novidade, Miz? – pergunta Lugui.

- Nada... O Renan continua patrulhando algumas praias aqui da região, mas tudo parece normal. Pelo que me parece, Você-sabe-quem e os comensais estão mesmo agindo longe daqui. Falei com Tonks hoje e ela disse que lá em Hogwarts e no resto da Europa está tudo aparentemente bem. Assim como nós, eles continuam procurando qualquer vestígio daqueles ridículos, mas é como tentar pegar fumaça com as mãos... – responde Mizuho com tristeza.

- Bom, ninguém disse que seria fácil... E Anne? Onde está? – questiona Liam.

- Falei com ela hoje também. Estava ajudando os outros membros da Ordem lá em Londres. Deve voltar amanhã. – diz Mizuho.

- Enfim... Ainda não teremos respostas tão cedo... Liam, Mcgonnagal gostaria de falar conosco. Mandou uma coruja há pouco. Disse que gostaria de nos encontrar em Hogwarts amanhã a noite. - A voz de Biah era insuportavelmente seca, tornando-se instantaneamente doce ao virar-se à auror - Beta, gostaria de conversar com você. Professores, já está na hora de vocês irem pras suas classes! Apesar de tudo, devemos continuar com as aulas. Mizuho, pode ir descansar. – declara Biah.

- Vou voltar à minha sala também. Ainda tenho algumas coisas a fazer..

- Vou voltar à minha sala também. Ainda tenho algumas coisas a fazer... – diz Liam, que parecia muito mais cansado do que o normal.

Quando todos saíram, só restaram na sala Beta, Biah e Carol. Porém, havia algo de errado com a professora. Ela estava sentada segurando a taça que Thiago havia conjurado, e tinha os olhos vidrados em algo a sua frente.

- Carol! Você está bem? – pergunta Biah. Mas em vez de responder, levantou-se e agarrou com força o braço de Biah.

- Carol! O que aconteceu?! O que você tem, mulher?! Pelo amor de Merlin! Você está nos assustando! – grita Beta.

Mas a voz de Carol tornara-se um murmúrio grave:

- A fiel companheira do Escolhido vê o céu da escuridão colorido enquanto cobras sibilam. A terra é deserta. O frio é intenso. Vapaus, miellyttää.

Beta e Biah estavam em estado de choque. Carol estava tendo uma visão que poderia ajudar muito nas buscas, mas não sabiam o que fazer. Tudo estava muito confuso.

- Carol, o que mais você vê? – pergunta Beta assustada, jamais hava visto uma visão como aquelas.

Mas antes que pudesse responder, Carol desmaiou nos braços de Biah.

- Beta, vamos levá-la à enfermaria. Precisamos reunir os membros da Ordem, e rápido! Isso pode ser muito útil. – diz Biah voltando a se acalmar.

- As últimas palavras dela... Isso quer dizer que...?

- Isso mesmo. Você também entendeu. Agora precisamos ir! Vamos rápido!

Ao deixarem Carol na enfermaria, Beta e Biah correram para a sala de Liam:

- Liam! É a Biah e a Beta! Precisamos falar com você! AGORA!

- Tudo bem, podem en... – nem esperaram o diretor terminar a frase e já estavam

dentro do escritório.

- Espero que seja urgente. Estavam terminando algumas coisas importan...

- É mais do que urgente! Carol teve uma visão sobre o paradeiro de Hermione Granger! – declara Beta.

- Onde está ela? – questiona Liam.

- Na enfermaria. Desmaiou logo depois da visão. – diz Biah.

- Sim, e o que ela viu?

- Algo como "céu escuro colorido", "terra deserta", "frio intenso"...

- Isso ajuda um pouco, mas não o bastante. Existem vários lugares assim...

- Ela disse também "vapaus, miellyttää" que significa...

- _Liberdade, por favor_... em finlandês, sim. – completa Liam pensativo. - Teremos que visitar Mcgonnagal mais cedo.

- Sim, também pensei nisso. Vou chamar os professores e os aurores pra tomarem conta da escola.

- Posso tomar conta enquanto vocês não estão. – sugere Beta.

- Nada disso! Você vem comigo! Você precisa seguir essa história de perto. – responde Biah.

Não há tempo para avisar os alunos. Biah, vá falar com os professores. Vou avisar Mcgonnagal agora. Partiremos em dez minutos.

- Sim, estou indo! – Biah sai correndo do escritório de Liam em direção a sala dos professores.

Beta fica observando Liam pegar um pouco de Pó de Flu e jogar na lareira. As chamas tomam formas maiores e esverdeadas enquanto o diretor fica de joelhos e coloca a cabeça dentro das chamas:

- Hogwarts! – grita o diretor enquanto vê milhares de lareiras passarem na sua frente. De repente, Liam vê a diretora inglesa parada em frente a lareira, olhando os quadros na parede.

- Liam, meu amigo! Pensei que só o veria amanhã a noite! – diz McGonnagal bastante surpresa.

- Temos algumas novidades, Minerva. Gostaríamos de encontrá-la logo! Seria possível?

- Sim, sim! Claro! Você e Biah serão sempre bem vindos aqui! O que me preocupa é essa urgência.

- São boas notícias, mas ao mesmo tempo, bem preocupantes. Estamos apenas tomando as providências antes de deixar o castelo.

- Tudo bem! Já estou esperando. Vou chamar Hagrid.

- Certo! Até daqui a pouco, diretora. – e tirou sua cabeça das chamas.

Liam virou-se e encontrou Beta olhando para um quadro de Dumbledore, que acenava calmamente para ela com um sorriso sereno e doce estampado em seu rosto. Liam notou que as feições da garota eram de tristeza:

- Ele se foi mas deixou um grande feito por aqui, Beta. Lembre-se disso sempre.

- Sim, eu sei... Mas não é justo acontecer isso com um homem tão bom quanto ele.

- O mundo não dá lugar pra muitas justiças.

- É injusto, injusto... – repetia Beta que parecia não ouvir o diretor. – E a Biah... você a viu quando ela ficou sabendo!

- Beta, você sabe o porquê de ela... – mas foi interrompido pela própria vice-diretora que entrou esbaforida no escritório:

- Vamos! Liam, Beta, vão primeiro! Vamos! Rápido!

Liam pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu e jogou na lareira novamente. Mas dessa vez, pulou dentro do fogo esverdeado e desapareceu. Beta foi logo em seguida do diretor, e Biah logo depois da auror. Quando chegaram no escritório da diretora de Hogwarts, encontraram Mcgonnagal e Hagrid parados em frente a lareira:

- Ah, que bom vê-los novamente! Mesmo que seja sob tais circunstâncias! – disse McGonnagal abraçando os três recém chegados e parando em Roberta - Oras, mas no fim você tornou-se auror, menina? Muito bom... Muito bom...

A garota continuou muda.

- Sim, é muito bom revê-los! – diz Biah – Hagrid! E aí, meu? Não te via há um tempão!

- Pois é, senhora Byron! – diz Hagrid quase quebrando as costelas de Biah.

- Senhora Byron é o cacete! Já falei pra parar com isso, Rúbeo! – ri Biah massageando os ossos.

- Sim, é muito bom nos reencontrarmos! Mas vamos direto ao assunto, ok? – interrompe Liam.

- Isso! Digam-me o porquê de tanta pressa? Que novidades são essas? – indaga Mcgonnagal.

- Acreditamos que nossa professora de adivinhação teve uma visão sobre o paradeiro de Granger. Biah e eu a vimos falando algumas coisas que indicam que os comensais prenderam-na em algum lugar da Lapônia, na Finlândia. – revela Beta.

- Mas isso vai ajudar bastante nas buscas! Vou avisar a Ordem para começarem as buscas por lá! Faremos um ataque em maça!– diz Mcgonnagal.

- Melhor não Minerva! Eles com certeza notarão a presença de tantos aurores e isso pode prejudicar a segurança da senhorita Granger. Estava pensando em enviar os aurores que estão na Sonate e, salvando a garota, eles mandam um aviso e atacamos.

McGonnagal não parecia concordar com a idéia, não queria perder a oportunidade de atacar os comensais em sua base. Mas reconhecia que era mais seguro para Hermione que fosse assim. Acabou cedendo. Biah então, antes que a inglesa pudesse mudar de idéia desviou:

E já que estamos aqui, o que você queria falar conosco?

- Ah sim! Claro! Já ia quase me esquecendo... eu gostaria de mandar um reforço pra Sonate enquanto Potter está lá! – diz McGonnagal.

- Que tipo de reforço? – questiona Biah.

- Esse reforço que está ao meu lado. – Mcgonnagal aponta pra Hagrid.

- Será um prazer! Mas se Rúbeo for pra lá, a segurança de Hogwarts não estará desfalcada? – diz o diretor.

- Acredito que não, pois Potter não está por aqui, e sabemos qual o objetivo de Você-sabe-quem. – replica a diretora inglesa.

- Sim, isso é verdade. Bom, acho que agora já podemos voltar pra Sonate. Temos que começar a ficar mais atentos agora que temos uma idéia do paradeiro de Granger e dos comensais. – diz Beta.

- Sim, já vamos indo. Pena não podermos conversar mais, Minerva! – diz Biah.

- Sim, é uma pena mesmo. Mas temos que ser cautelosos.

- Você tem razão. Biah, Beta, Hagrid, vamos?

- Vamos sim, Liam! Hagrid, você... hum... cabe na lareira? – Biah tinha uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Não muito, mas farei um esforço!

- Então vamos! Até logo, Minerva! Vamos manter contato!

- Pode ter certeza! Até mais.

E um por um, os quatro voltaram pra lareira da sala de Liam na Sonate Mare. Beta olhava com incredulidade para sua ex-tutora:

- _"Manteremos contato"_, Biah?

- Não questione!

Biah foi mostrar seus aposentos à Hagrid e Beta continuou na sala com Liam.

- Liam, é melhor procurar Hermione o mais rápido possível – Disse Beta muito nervosa enquanto tirava um espelho da gaveta de Liam e entregava-o à ele com as mãos trêmulas. Liam entendendo o gesto de Roberta, colocou a mão direita sobre o espelho e disse:

- Por favor, todos os professores e aurores dirijam-se imediatamente à minha sala, podem dispensar seus alunos, levem todos à sala do 7º andar, eu providenciei um feitiço que deixasse a sala exatamente como o nosso jardim. – Liam tirou a mão do espelho e a colocou na cabeça como um gesto de preocupação – Sabe, Beta, eu sei que isso é muito importante pra você, que ele ficaria orgulhoso se você fizesse tudo voltar ao normal, mas não fique se culpando, não é culpa sua. Você anda muito preocupada com isso, mas se você continuar assim, vai à loucura.

- Eu sei que eu preciso dar uma relaxada, Liam, mas eu não consigo. Eu odeio comensais da morte mais que tudo! Eles me tiraram tudo no passado, não quero que tirem mais agora.

- Eles não vão tirar, não vão. – Disse Liam por fim. Enquanto a porta de madeira abriu-se e revelou os primeiros professores a ateder a convocação do diretor.

- O que aconteceu, Liam – esse Renan esbaforido.

- Encontraram Hermione? – Disse Mizuho agitada.

- Encontraram o esconderijo dos comensais?- Disse Anne energética.

- Calma gente. – disse Biah, que regressava à sala entrando com a multidão de professores. – Quase isso, a Carol teve uma visão e nós temos uma idéia de aonde os comensais estão e onde Mione está presa.

- Pe... Peraí! – Disse Carol, que saíra da enfermaria naquele momento para atender ao chamado do Liam – Eu tive uma visão? Como? Eu não lembro de nada!

- O que aconteceu é que eu, você e a Biah estávamos na sala dos professores – disse Beta –, você lembra disso né? – Carol assentiu com a cabeça – Mas então, de repente, você ficou estranha e disse coisas sobre céu escuro e frio, e até falou em finlandês!

- Não... eu nem sei falar em finlandês! A única coisa que eu sei falar é _Perkele_ e olhe lá. – Disse Carol não acreditando.

- Mas você falou. E em seguida simplesmente desmaiou – continuou Beta – e então nós te levamos à enfermaria.

- Tem certeza, Beta? Biah, isso é verdade? – Biah assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas o que importa agora é encontrar a Srta. Granger o mais rápido possível. Roberta, Beatriz, Renan e Mizuho, quero que vocês partam para a Finlândia o mais rápido possível. – Ordenou Liam – Anne, por favor, instrua nosso novo amigo aqui – e apontou para o fundo da sala onde estava Rúbeo Hagrid – ele ficará conosco enquanto o Sr. Potter estiver aqui. E aos professores, já que a guarda da Sonate estará frustrada em 3 aurores, as aulas estão suspensas. Peço que vocês se encarreguem da guarda.

- Mas Liam, você não acha melhor eu ir também para a Finlândia? Para dar suporte. Não se sabe ao certo quantos comensais pode ter lá. – Disse Anne.

- Eu não acho necessário, Ann querida. Eu confio neles quatro, não vão me desapontar, e se eles precisarem de reforços eles pedirão. Ah... E não quero que ninguém saiba que nós já sabemos do paradeiro da Srta. Granger.

- - OK, Liam. – Disse Beta firmemente – Melhor começar as buscas agora. Desejem-nos sorte – E rumou para a entrada do castelo seguida de Biah, Renan e Mizuho.

Abriu os olhos mas não enxergou nada. Virou-se e viu uma luz alaranjada pela fresta da porta. Logo após isso, se lembrou de onde estava e uma profunda dor tomou conta do seu corpo. Suas vestes estavam sujas, rasgadas e ensangüentadas... Mas não era somente o que vestia, ela se sentia suja. Suja por tudo o que havia feito. Ela fora fraca. Permitiu que a usassem. Permitiu que abusassem dela sem fazer oposição alguma. E agora aí estava ela, se culpando por tudo o que fora feito. Sim, é difícil resistir, mas ela deveria ter o feito. Mas não adiantava chorar a poção derramada. Já tinha falhado em resistir antes, não falharia de novo. E foi em meio desses pensamentos que a pequena porta de madeira se abriu e revelou Lucius Malfoy. Ficou olhando para a porta por alguns segundos e pensando o que ele estava fazendo ali. Pelo o que ela sabia, ele ainda estava em Askaban e era sempre Rodolphus que vinha buscá-la. Mas logo depois, voltou à realidade e percebeu que estava perdendo uma oportunidade. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu na direção da porta. Quando estava quase lá, Lucius a pegou pelo braço e disse em seu ouvido:

- Aonde você pensa que vai? Pensa que vai fugir tão fácil assim? – e foi apertando mais e mais seu braço – Não antes de nos divertimos um pouco, não acha?

- Me solta, seu porco nojento – Disse Hermione vermelha de raiva.

- Não te ensinam educação em casa, sangue-ruim?

- Não apresentaram à sua mãe o aborto? –revidou Hermione

Lucius jogou-a no chão e chutou sua barriga, deixando-a sem fôlego:

- Acho que você não consegue discernir sangues ruins como você de pessoas muito mais poderosas e superiores a você. – disse Lucius em um tom irritantemente calmo - E acho que está na hora de você aprender.

E dizendo isso, a puxou bruscamente para fora da sala e a arrastou até um cômodo no fim do corredor. Abriu a porta, jogou-a no chão de pedra do lugar e entrou na sala. Apontando a varinha para a porta, trancou-a em um feitiço não pronunciado e virou-se para dentro do quarto. Tudo estava escuro sem nenhuma fresta de luz sequer, percebendo isso, acendeu cerca de 5 velas que iluminavam muito mal o grande cômodo. A chama vermelha das velas revelava objetos estranhos de ferro de todos os tipos. Era realmente uma sala de torturas. Lucius apertou Hermione contra a parede e disse:

- Acho que está na hora de você aprender como se comportar

- Me larga seu verme imundo! – disse Hermione tentando sair.

- Não. Uma menina tão estudiosa como você querendo sair de uma aula? – disse Lucius maliciosamente – Sinto muito. Eu sou seu professor e não permito isso. – Desvirou Hermione para que ficassem frente a frente. Aproximou seu lábio devagar dos de Heminone, que se encolhia assustada!

- Eu NUNCA vou me sujar com um imbecil como você.

Lucius soltou uma risada sonora.

- Você não acha que eu quero beijar uma sangue-ruim como você acha? Que EU me sujaria com uma sangue-ruim tão nojenta como você! Granger, Granger... Em que mundo você pensa que vive? - E passando bem de leve no rosto da garota - Tem muitas coisas que posso fazer com você... É pura questão de escolha...

- Sai de perto de mim, seu infeliz!

- Muito bem então, vamos com o tradicional, então. - e apontando a varinha para o rosto vermelho da garota- _Crucio! _!

Hermione soltou um grito horrendo. Jogou-se no chão contorcendo-se em espasmos terríveis. Lucius sorria.

- É bom, não é? É um dos meus feitiços favoritos se me permite dizer.

Hermione sequer conseguia entender o que ele dizia, tamanho seu desespero. Mas ele não parecia feliz com o feito, apontou novamente a varinha para a garota:

- _Felinus _– Após pronunciado o feitiço, marcas avermelhadas parecidas com garras começaram a aparecer na pele de Hermione. Ela tentava segurar os gritos mas algumas vezes não era possível.

– Dói não é? – disse Lucius com o esboço de um sorriso.

-Lucius! – Disse uma voz feminina e firme vinda da porta. – O Mestre não quer atrasos nos seus planos! Pare de brincadeira e faça-a terminar a poção.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou indo – disse Lucius calmamente e desfez as maldições enquanto a comensal saia do aposento.

A garota estava ensopada de suor no chão, tremia ainda e puxava o ar com dificuldade.

– Pena, pena... Eu estava começando a me divertir...- E cheio de descaso apenas acrescentou - _Império_

O dia já estava acabando quando Hermione finalmente acabara a poção. O comensal que estava cuidando da sala recolheu a poção e a guardou em um frasco púrpura. Logo depois a conduziu a seu aposento, desfez a maldição e a deixou ali no 'quarto' selado. Quando recobrou a consciência, começou a chorar e continuou assim até o momento em que não saiam mais lágrimas. Foi aí que Hermione se lembrou que não havia bebido nada desde o começo da manhã. Foi até a porta e pegou uma cumbuca metálica. Não devia haver mais de dois goles de água, mas ela bebeu tudo na fracassada tentativa de matar sua sede. Depositou a cumbuca no chão fazendo um pequeno ruído. Mas não era só isso que ouvia. Encostou o ouvido na parede de madeira e pôde ouvir sussurros. Nem se importou muito, os comensais faziam isso direto, mas algo chamou sua atenção: enquanto olhava para o teto pôde ouvir algo como "Cala boca, seu bicha! Você vai chamar a atenção deles!".

"Cala boca, seu bicha! Você vai chamar a atenção deles!". Aquilo não era nada parecido com o inglês dos comensais, aquilo parecia mais... "Português!" Pensou Hermione. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, tentou chamar a atenção deles com batidinhas na parede que foram interrompidas por causa do barulho da porta. Hermione olhou para ela e viu duas comensais, uma indiscutivelmente ela Bellatrix; as marcas dos cortes feitos por Paula ainda estavam aparentes, aliás, os cortes pareciam muito recentes apesar de passar bastante tempo desde então – A outra não conseguiu reconhecer, não se lembrava de tê-la visto antes. Bellatrix caminhou até Hermione e a arrastou até perto da porta pelos cabelos.

- Venha, sangue sujo, você tem mais uma utilidade – disse ela com uma voz de nojo.

- Bella, acho que nossos convidados já chegaram. Deixa que eu cuido desse verme – disse a outra comensal. Por um momento, Hermione achou sua voz familiar. "Mas depois de tanto tempo aqui, as vozes deles são normais para mim" Pensou Hermione.

Bellatrix saiu do aposento e a comensal virou-se para Hermione.

Continuando...

- Eu não achei nenhuma entrada além a do porão e a porta de entrada – disse Beta voltando para perto do grupo.

- Acho que entrar justo pela porta da frente é pedir pra perder – disse Re.

- Mas o porão também não parecer ser uma boa idéia. Eu tenho uma impressão que se entrarmos por aí, o lugar não estará tão vazio. Digamos assim. – falou Miz

- Vocês ouviram de onde vinha o barulho, talvez Hermione saiba que nós estamos aqui. Precisamos de uma maneira de entrar naquele lugar – disse Biah apontando para aonde ouviram pequenas batidas na parede.

- Por que estão quebrando tanto a cabeça para entrar na casa? Por favor sejam meus convidados. – disse Bellatrix ironicamente.

Bellatrix sorria vitoriosa observando seus quatro adversários impressionados com a sua aparição repentina.

- Pode abaixar essa varinha, Roberta Vissausnen. – Bella disse calmamente observando a varinha de Beta em punho. – Estou certa de que você aprendeu boas maneiras, hum? Então espere o momento adequado para começar o duelo.

Cordialmente a comensal abriu espaço para que Beta, Renan, Mizuho e Biah adentrassem á rochosa casa. Quando os quatro adentraram se depararam com um enorme galpão iluminado por velas vermelhas e roxas, algumas poltronas e sofás eram encontrados na outra extremidade do mesmo. Ouviram a porta se fechar atrás deles e Bellatrix caminhar pelo galpão de forma graciosa e tranqüila.

- Imagino que vieram atrás da sangue sujo... – Bella começou, o tom de voz arrastado e sarcástico. – Detesto desapontá-los, mas daqui pra frente... – se virou há uns quatro metro de distância dos outros. – Não será tão fácil. – sorriu e sua aparência tornava-se mais cadavérica debaixo das luzes roxas e rubras.

Bellatrix empunhou a varinha e os quatro "convidados" se posicionaram e fizeram o mesmo. Mas congelaram quando viram de trás de Bellatrix mais oito comensais, vestidos em suas longas capas negras e suas máscaras, aparecerem de dois dos corredores laterais e se juntarem a ela.

- Eu avisei. – Bellatrix sorriu e reverenciou irônica, os outros fizeram o mesmo movimento e os quatro convidados também.

- _Estupefaça_! – Bellatrix gritou imponente antes de todos os outros com a varinha apontada para Beta.

- _Petrificu_—Beta desviou do feitiço de Bellatrix e viu de relance seus amigos se separarem e lutarem contra os outros comensais, flashes de luz brilhavam na quase escuridão e alguns gritos de ambos os lados eram ouvidos.

- _CRUCIO_! – Bella defendeu-se do feitiço de Beta e dessa vez seu feitiço atingiu á jovem bruxa que caiu de joelhos no chão gritando desesperadamente enquanto Bellatrix se aproximava vagarosamente e rindo histericamente. – Mas que gracinha, nem se quer pensa em usar magia negra! Uma adversária tão insignificante!

- Bella, cuidado! – Bellatrix ouviu a voz de Rodolphus, mas não teve tempo de se virar.

- _Estupefaça_! – Bellatrix foi atingida por uma luz vermelha bem no meio das costas e foi empurrada com força para frente, tropeçando em Beta e caindo no chão desacordada.

Beta, ofegante, se levantou e olhou na direção em que o feitiço veio. Biah lutava incansavelmente contra dois outros comensais e piscou divertida para a amiga. Beta sorriu de volta e após se recuperar brevemente se juntou a amiga.

Um dos comensais que lutava contra Biah riu satisfeito ao notar Beta se juntando à amiga.

- Obrigado por facilitar meu trabalho. – Lucius Malfoy, elas podiam reconhecer, disse por trás da máscara. – _INCENDIO_!

Beta e Biah viram-se rapidamente cercadas por um círculo de fogo que fechava-se cada vez mais rápido.

- _CRUCIO_! – foi ouvido duas vezes. Uma de Lucius Malfoy novamente e a outra do homem que o acompanhava e as duas caíram no chão, se contorcendo de dor.

- Continuando... – a comensal observou Hermione por trás de sua máscara. Os olhos eram profundamente negros e brilhantes. – Antes de tudo, quero que você não me dê trabalho de resistência, por isso... – sorriu e observou Hermione por poucos segundos. – _Imperio_! – pronunciou calmamente, a varinha apontada para Mione.

Hermione sentiu seus sentidos se perderem na voz da comensal. Era uma voz calma, até doce, o que a atordoava ainda mais.

- Agora sente-se. – A comensal disse, conjurando uma cadeira de madeira e Hermione forçadamente sentou-se. – Muito bem.

A comensal conjurou uma confortável poltrona de veludo para si e sentou-se calmamente.

- Acredito que você já tenha reconhecido minha voz, mas não deve ter se lembrado de quem eu sou. – a comensal continuou, observando Hermione nos olhos.

Sim, ela reconhecera aquela voz. Buscava em sua memória quem podia ser, mas não achava respostas. Estava cansada demais e o efeito do feitiço não lhe deixava fazer mais nada a não ser obedecer aos comandos daquela mesma voz.

- Eu vou me revelar a você um pouco mais pra frente da nossa conversinha, mas agora vamos fazer um pequeno trato. – ela ouviu uma calma risada por trás daquela máscara. – Eu fiquei sabendo que você tem fortes sentimentos por aquele ruivo daquela família traidora, estou certa? Ronald Weasley. – pronunciou o nome de forma lenta, como se provocasse. – Diga me, estou certa? – disse mais severa.

- Sim. – Hermione respondeu meio ofegante, com certa dor.

- Sim, _senhorita_. – a comensal se apoiou mais pra frente. – Onde estão seus modos, sangue sujo?

- Sim, senhorita. – Hermione respondeu, mais uma vez obrigada àquilo.

- Hum... Muito bem. – a comensal sorriu por detrás da máscara. – Acredito que você já esteja bastante culpada por ter feito a poção para o Mestre, assim ajudando-nos á acabar com a vida daquele verme, Harry Potter.

Hermione sentiu uma ponta de dor no coração, aquela maldita comensal sabia do que estava falando. Provavelmente estava usando Leigimência nela, era exatamente assim que ela se sentia.

- Renan! – Mizuho exclamou ao avistar as duas amigas cercadas pelo fogo de Lucius e se contorcendo no chão. – Faça alguma coisa! – completou enquanto desviava de um feitiço e uma luz branca saia de sua varinha na direção daquele que o atacou.

- Estupefaça! – três vozes ecoaram no salão e uma explosão de luzes vermelhas e brancas iluminou o enorme galpão.

Vários corpos voaram ao serem atingidos pelas luzes e o fogo que cercava Beta e Biah desapareceu, no entanto uma figura de capuz correu em direção a uma das saídas de onde veio os outros comensais e todos os outros se encontravam caídos no chão. Alguns desacordados, outros não.

- Biah, Beta! – Renan se levantou, apoiando-se numa cadeira. A varinha em punho e os olhos ardendo devido á explosão de cores.

- Tôo viva! – a voz de Biah ecoou pelo galpão. – Assim, acho que tô, né?

- Eu também! – Beta falou enquanto levantava-se ofegante ainda por causa de dois Cruciatus seguidos.

- Caralho, Renan, eu disse pra você fazer algo com eles, não com todos nós! – Mizuho resmungava enquanto se aproximava de Renan, Beta e Biah, esfregando os olhos e olhando em volta.

- Todos eles estão desacordados. – Beta disse com um tom mórbido. – Acho que foram muitos feitiços ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos ver quem são! – Biah se colocou a frente animada e Beta a puxou de volta pela blusa.

- Não temos tempo. Além do que... – Beta apontou cada comensal com a mão. – Temos apenas oito comensais aqui. Lembro-me muito bem que oito surgiram daquelas saídas quando Bellatrix os chamou. Ela está logo ali. – apontou Bellatrix, a única não mascarada, em um canto. – Está faltando um.

- Pois bem... – a comensal continuou enquanto Hermione a olhava com uma expressão de dor. – Serei mais direta daqui pra frente... Saiba que você voltará para a Sonate Mare hoje ainda. Vieram te buscar, seus amiguinhos. – sorriu sarcástica por de trás da máscara. – Mas não pense que a sua serventia para nós parou por aí.

Hermione cada vez mais reconhecia a voz da moça. Era uma voz jovem, ela com certeza havia ouvido não há muito tempo também. Mas não conseguia buscar uma imagem em sua mente.

- Eu vou lhe procurar na Sonate Mare, seremos unha e carne por lá. Através de mim você servirá ao _Mestre_. Como a boa garotinha que é, não é mesmo? – disse sarcástica.

- Nunca! – foi tudo que Hermione conseguiu dizer, aos poucos sentia nojo da mulher a sua frente.

A mulher gargalhou, uma gargalhada alta e sonora. Levantou-se e aproximou-se de Hermione que não conseguia se mexer.

- Levante-se. – ela ordenou, a voz firme como antes e a varinha apontada para Hermione.

Hermione novamente sentiu aquela sensação repulsiva de estar fazendo algo que não quer. E se levantou como a mulher a ordenara. Ficou de frente para ela, bem próxima, a mulher era apenas alguns centímetros mais alta que ela.

- Se você não me obedecer, sangue sujo, quem sofrerá as conseqüências físicas serão seus amiguinhos. Ronald Weasley, aquele miserável, e Harry Potter. Mas o peso emocional cairá sobre você. – sem que Hermione esperasse a moça puxou a máscara do rosto e a segurou na mão, ela sorria, um sorriso calmo e sarcástico. E Hermione não conseguia acreditar no que via. _Não era possível_.

- Lucius Malfoy não está aqui! – Beta gesticulava nervosa enquanto caminha por entre os corpos. – Temos que sair daqui imediatamente, ele deve ter ido pegar a Hermione para escondê-la de nós. – e foi andando na direção de um dos corredores.

Os outros três se olharam e sem protestar seguiram Beta que saia desbragadamente com a ponta de sua varinha iluminada pelo feitiço Lumus, cortando os corredores com cuidado.

- Hey, Beta, espera. – Biah puxou Beta com cuidado pelo braço e apontou com a varinha pro chão de terra. – São várias pegadas, eu sei, mas essas aqui estão mais visíveis. Só podem ser dele.

Com cuidado os quatro seguiram as pegadas, faziam o mínimo barulho possível e após poucos minutos avistaram uma longa e pesada capa negra descer umas escadas. Apagaram as luzes de suas varinhas e a seguiram.

- Não acredito. – Hermione disse embasbacada. Sentiu que já não estava mais sob o feitiço Imperius e sentou-se novamente. Sem reação.

- Imaginei que reagiria dessa forma. Acredito que todos terão a mesma reação que você quando descobrirem. Talvez por isso nunca desconfiaram de mim. – a mulher disse com um sorriso vitorioso, mentalmente doente, parecia corrompida demais.

- Vou ser rápida, pois já sei que _seus_ amiguinhos estão aqui... – a bruxa continuou, andando pela sala e arrumando os cabelos. – Tudo que você precisa saber é... – ela parou na porta, segurando o trinco, e virou-se para Hermione, ainda com um sorriso sarcástico – Eu vou procurá-la. Abra a boca sobre mim e Ronald Weasley _morre_. Ouviu bem? Morre! Em seguida seus pais trouxas, será um prazer tortura-los antes.

Sem esperar resposta, a bruxa abriu a porta e colocou o capuz e a máscara novamente. Hermione viu a sombra e os cabelos de Lucius Malfoy no corredor e os dois seguiram pelo lado direito e logo depois Hermione ouviu um "crack". Eles haviam aparatado e deixado a porta aberta.

- Você ouviu isso? – Hermione ouviu uma outra voz.

- Ouvi. Ele aparatou. – uma voz masculina respondeu.

- Sua bicha, ele nos ouviu! – uma voz feminina replicou.

- Hey, olha aquela porta lá...

E Hermione viu Beta, Renan, Mizuho e Biah adentrarem a sala em que estava. Beta correu desesperada na direção dela e a abraçou forte.

- Por Merlin! Achei que íamos te perder! – Beta exclamou, abraçando a garota.

Hermione sentiu-se confortável pela primeira vez em dias e retribuiu o abraço. Mas sabia que seu conforto duraria pouco. Aquela mulher a atormentaria dali pra frente e não havia nada que ela podia fazer Apesar de sentir-se melhor,Hermione parecia que ia debrulhar-se em lágrimas.Tentava focar uma expressão sorridente por re-encontrar os amigos, mas não conseguia. Ela estava com medo.

- Vamos chamar o resto da Ordem! Podemos destruir isso daqui! - Disse Mizuho olhando em volta e imaginando quantos comensais poderiam prender.

Biah ficou pensativa:

- Está fácil demais.

- Armadilha? - Beta também estranhava, virou-se à garota nos seus braços - Hermione,precisamos voltar para a Sonate agora.

- Só que você precisa nos contar o que aconteceu. -Renan disse.

Hermione ficara calada e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ah,eu me sinto tão cansada! E tão culpada... Por favor, pessoal, não me façam relembrar de nada por enquanto! Vamos voltar para a escola, por favor...

Beta e Biah se entreolharam confusas, enquanto Renan e Mizuho pareciam não perceber nada de estranho na pobre garota. Assim, Renan colocara um braço da garota em volta de seu pescoço e ajudou-a a andar,e assim foram todos para fora do

esconderijo e não antes tarde, aparataram.

Mal chegaram na escola,Hermione sentiu vários braços lhe envolvendo como num aperto e percebeu que Taís, Bia, Harry, Paula e todos os outros amigos estavam tentando abraçá-la. Porém Ron estava apenas alguns centímetros de distância,com o rosto inchado. Estava feliz, mas parecia imóvel.

- Mione,como você tá? Estavam todos lá? O que eles fizeram? Sabe pra onde foram? - Bia e Taís não paravam com as perguntas.

Liam, Hagrid e vários dos professores vinham se juntar aos aurores recém-chegados. Como em um flash, Hermione se levantou depressa .

- Mione, você precisa de um banh...Mione! - nessa hora em que Beta falava, Hermione saíra correndo com uma expressão terrível no rosto... Rony fora atrás dela,para a escadaria feita de gelo que os levava para o refeitório.Se ela não houvesse parado para respirar,ele não teria alcançado.

- Hermione... - disse ele pegando seu braço para impedi-la de correr.

- Ron, não me toque! Sai de perto de mim!

- Mas Hermione...o que eu fiz?...

- POR FAVOR! Não ME TOQUE! -nisso Hermione puxara sua varinha,mas nesse momento ouviu passos seguindo pela escadaria,chamavam seu nome. E lá estava ela de novo, subindo em silêncio,a comensal. Sentia ódio, muito ódio dela...e ela a encarava. Não com Rony aqui,por favor... - pensava Hermione,mas a bruxa apenas desceu as escadas novamente e Rony ficara sem entender nada.Hermione continuou subindo,e assim,refugiou-se.

Já á noite,nos dormitórios,Rony estava acordado observando Harry se mexer em sua cama. Estava tendo um pesadelo,mas havia tempo que não tinha um - por que estaria tendo um agora?

Harry descia por uma enorme escadaria de mármore claro, em que cada corrimão levava um castiçal com velas de chamas verdes, em uma sala quadrada que mais parecia um calabouço.

Enquanto ele descia, podia avistar no chão coberto por um tapete verde e dourado - um tapete sujo e aparentemente velho - cinco poltronas pretas que estavam postas como se estivessem cercando algo. No tecido de cada uma havia um símbolo que Harry não conseguia distinguir. Em cada uma dessas poltronas estava uma pessoa sentada, todas imóveis. Harry ia chegando ao fim da escadaria e na direção das poltronas quando as pessoas se levantaram e formaram um círculo perfeito na direção do centro do tapete. Harry não conseguiu ver mais nada, nessa hora as velas de chamas verdes se apagaram deixando apenas a escuridão. Harry estava apavorado, pois de um momento para outro,ele começou a ouvir alguém falando em ofídio:

_- Hashya vaysh est harr ashlan! _

E começou a ficar frio, mas o silêncio foi quem tomou o lugar. Imediatamente, Harry ouviu o grito de uma mulher e logo depois,a luz verde que ele já conhecia:_ Avada Kedavra!_

Então ele se encontrou caído da sua cama, com um dos ouvidos sangrando.

- Harry, Harry! Levanta! Encontraram uns alunos da Sonate petrificados! - era Rony quem estava lhe chamando, desesperado.

- Espera...como assim,petrificados? - Harry estava ainda confuso pelo sonho.

- Alguém lançou um_ Petrificus Totalus _em alguns dos alunos da Sonate, está tudo fora de controle! Disseram que acharam algo mais no local onde os alunos foram levados, mas o diretor Liam não quer contar nada!

Harry não estava entendendo,porém não demorou a seguir Rony pelas escadarias dos dormitórios e passando pelo Saguão para chegar até onde estavam todos então.

Quando se depararam com a cena, acharam-na assustadora: Bia, Taís, Maurílio e FAb estavam petrificados! Beta, Paula e Poliana choravam silenciosas em frente aos amigos, os feitiços de Beta para despetrificá-los não estavam funcionando.

Liam dissera que foram petrificados logo de manhã,senão já deviam ter acordado. Na testa de cada um deles havia um raio - idêntico a cicatriz de Harry - desenhado em vermelho. Agora não tinha mais dúvida, Harry Potter havia colocado a Sonate Mare em perigo, já que nem os dragões conseguiram avistar quem entrara na escola e petrificara 4 dos alunos.

- Liam! Faça algo! Tem que reforçar a segurança dessa escola,quantos mais alunos serão prejudicados?! - agora era Carol que reclamava - Dessa maneira, a minha visão do feitiço imperdoável vai se concretizar...quer colocar todos nós em perigo?!

- Carol, acalma aí, cacete! Ninguém passou pela segurança dessa escola, teriam sido vistos! A única maneira de alguém ter atacado esses alunos é de ter sido alguém de dentro desta escola! - Diogo protestava

- Eu chamei um auror a mais para vir a esta escola,e já deve estar chegando...- era Liam quem concluía em quase um sussurro - Além do mais,esses alunos que estão petrificados já tiveram contato com os Comensais!

PAAFT! - Biah fechara a porta atrás de si com uma força assustadora, parecia irritada - Você sabe de alguma coisa, não sabe? Diga logo!

- Biah, fica calma!

- Não quero que você se faça de engraçadinha. Desde que voltou você está estranha! Quando ela chegou, você estava perturbada...agora me diz,o que você sabe, perkele?!

- COMO ASSIM,O QUE EU SEI?! Biah,você está me achando com cara de traidora?! Pois bem, pense o que você quiser...mas você não vai prejudicar o meu cargo!

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, então a bruxa mais jovem apontou a varinha para Biah:

- Eu não vou deixar que vocês estraguem o plano dele!

Biah surpreendeu-se. Não esperava que a garota a ameaçasse depois de tudo, mas o olhar dela estava perdido, parecia enfeitiçada, mas estava lúcida demais para estar sob feitiço.

- Ele? Voldemort?

- Não minha querida Biah, não é Voldemort...é alguém que vocês conhecem, alguém que a qualquer momento pode mandar esta escola para o fundo da decadência!

Biah não acreditava no que estava acontecendo...Puxou sua varinha e sua posição de ataque. Agora eram as duas prontas para lançar um feitiço.Varinhas_ cara-a-cara, e _as duas ali imobilizadas.

_- ESTUPEFAÇA!!! _

O feitiço passa de raspão por Biah, e faz com que ela seja derrubada. Foi tempo o suficiente para a jovem fugir.

- NÃO ACREDITO! DROGA! – E depois de chutar uns vasos, Biah saiu correndo em direção ao salão principal.

Ao chegar, deparou-se com uma grande confusão. Os alunos petrificados estavam sendo reanimados por Liam, e os curiosos formavam um círculo em volta das vítimas.

- Gente, dá licença! Sai, sai, sai... Liam, como eles estão? – indaga Biah.

- Já estão bem, só um pouco assustados. Disseram que foram atacados pelas costas... mas... e você?

- Precisamos conversar em particular. Prefiro discutir isso com você antes de expor o problema para os outros. Parece-me que...

- Não diga nada aqui. Conversaremos depois em minha sala. Leve os alunos pra seus dormitórios e coloque os aurores e professores de prontidão.

Antes de obedecer Liam, Biah foi em direção à Beta, que estava indignada e muito nervosa com a situação:

- Beta, vamos... me ajude a levar os alunos para os dormitórios. Precisamos ficar alertas pra qualquer coisa que possa acontecer daqui pra frente. A segurança interna está falhando e isso não é nada bom. Terei uma conversa com o Liam e depois vou falar com todos os aurores e professores.

- Isso é uma afronta a Sonate! Já passou de qualquer limite! Atacar alunos assim... e essas cicatrizes desenhadas? O que significam?

- Obviamente isso está completamente ligado ao fato do Harry estar aqui.

- O Diogo tem razão. Se alguém tivesse entrado clandestinamente no castelo, essa pessoa teria sido vista! Alguma coisa muito estranha anda acontecendo por aqui...

- Sim. Mas vamos! Temos que agir logo.

As duas levaram todos os alunos para seus respectivos dormitórios e deixaram os professores vigiando os quartos. Quando Biah disse a Beta que ia à sala de Liam, a auror seguiu a vice-diretora:

- Eu vou com você.

- Não, Beta. Isso, por enquanto, fica entre eu e o Liam. Você ficara sabendo de tudo assim que tivemos certeza.

- Não! Eu quero ir! Isso também é assunto meu!

- Beta, por favor, tente entender... é só por enquanto.

- Tudo bem então. Ficarei patrulhando o castelo com os outros aurores.

- Eu pretendo não demorar. – Disse Biah dando as costas à Beta.

Ao ver que Biah tinha se distanciado um pouco, Beta seguiu a vice-diretora e, escondida, viu Beatriz desfazendo todos os feitiços de segurança que haviam sido reforçados para poder entrar no recinto. Quando avistou a silhueta da vice-diretora desaparecendo, Beta correu para a porta e com muito esforço para lembrar-se qual feitiço de isolamento de som havia sido utilizado, conseguiu desfazer parte do encantamento. Encostou o ouvido na fechadura e, ouvindo muito baixo, escutou uma parte da conversa:

- Isso é muito mais delicado e preocupante do que parece... você tem consciência disso.

- Sim, Liam. Resolvi conversar com você antes de falar com os outros justamente por causa disso. Não falei nem pra Beta. Todas as decisões que tomarmos daqui pra frente terão de ser firmes e precisas. Nós dois somos líderes de uma das maiores e mais importantes escolas de magia do mundo, e principalmente agora teremos de ser absolutamente cautelosos.

- Você está certa. Mas diga-me... o que estava acontecendo enquanto todos estavam no salão principal?

- Eu estava...

- BEEEEEETA! Ouvindo a conversa dos outros! Que coisa feia!

Beta deu um pulo pra trás e viu que Carol a olhava com sarcasmo.

- Que susto que você me deu, Carol! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Vigiando o corredor, oras. EU que deveria perguntar o que VOCÊ ta fazendo aí com a orelha grudada na sala do Liam!

- Tá, eu confesso... a Biah disse que vinha conversar com o Liam, mas não deixou eu vir com ela... então eu só estou tentando saber do que se trata.

- Beta... se ela disse isso, tem uma razão muito boa. Ela e Liam estão mais do que preocupados com tudo o que está acontecendo, e não precisa ser vidente pra perceber isso.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero saber. Quero agir logo contra esses idiotas que estão nos atacando.

- Quem não quer? Relaxa...

- Relaxar? Ta doida? _Cheirou pó de pirlimpimpim? _Só você mesmo pra falar isso numa época dessas!

- Ô sua besta, acorda! Você acha que eu ia falar pra você relaxar se eu não soubesse que tudo vai ficar bem?

- Porquê? Você teve alguma visão?

- Não uma visão, mas uma sensação... eu sei que tudo parece estar perdido agora, e também sei que pode piorar, mas eu sinto que algo de muito bom vai acontecer depois de toda essa tempestade. Não vai resolver tudo, claro. O problema do Você-sabe-quem é muito mais complexo. Mas eu sinto que pelo menos aqui na Sonate, as coisas vão se acalmar um pouco.

- Espero... porque eu já to de saco cheio de...

- Ei, vocês duas! O que estavam fazendo aqui? Vamos, vamos! Precisamos descansar um pouco. – Diz Biah trancando a porta e reforçando os feitiços.

- Biah! E então? Como foi?

- Depois conversamos. Vamos dormir.

- Que saco! É sempre isso agora! "Depois conversamos, depois conversamos..." PORRA! Eu quero saber também! Eu quero agir! Eu quero acabar com isso logo! MAS QUE DROGA!

- BETA! Acalme-se! Você sabe que as coisas NÃO SÃO ASSIM! Não podemos simplesmente sair por aí soltando maldições imperdoáveis em todo mundo sendo que ainda não temos certeza do que está acontecendo!

- MAS VOCÊS TAMBÉM SÃO UNS MOLES! PORRA, VOCÊ E O LIAM SÃO BRUXOS PODEROSOS! PORQUE VOCÊS AINDA NÃO DERAM UM JEITO NISSO?

- BETA, ENTENDA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS! Nós podemos ser poderosos, inteligentes e tudo mais, mas o outro lado também tem armas fortes! O outro lado tem Voldemort!

- Gente, desculpa... sem querer me meter, mas já me metendo, essa discussão não vai levar a nada. Nós temos de ser pacientes e trabalharmos juntos agora.

- É... você tem razão, Carol. Desculpa, Biah. Mas é que eu não agüento mais essa situação.

- Eu entendo, Beta. – Diz Biah abraçando a auror. – Mas vamos dormir agora, certo? Nós precisamos descansar um pouco. Os professores e os outros aurores ficarão tomando conta da escola. Vamos...


End file.
